Rise of the Wolf
by Nero Okami
Summary: Travel through the eyes of one Nero [Okami], as he rises through the ranks of the WWE, facing legends and mega stars, such as John Cena, Miz, Hideo Itami, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and more. Rated T for use of some profanity, so read with CAUTION!
1. NXT Farewell

Rise of the Wolf A/N: This is a new WWE concept, of my alias and upcoming superstar from Chicago, Nero Okami. Watch as he goes from being an NXT rookie to the future of the WWE. I don't own the WWE, except my OC and the story. Enjoy, read and review.

Year 2, Week 3: NXT Farewell

(Offscreen)  
Nero Okami: Yo, What's up Sami?  
Sami Zayn: Hey, Nero! I heard that you are going to be brought up to a main roster soon.  
Nero: Too soon. This is going to be my last match here. I heard that you are being brought up next week. Is that true?  
Sami: Yeah, but what I want to know is that who are you dropping the NXT title to?  
Nero: Tyler Breeze.  
Sami: Really?  
Nero: Yep, I think he can do it.  
(Tyler Breeze enters)  
Tyler: What's up guys?  
Nero: What's up, Tyler?  
Sami: Hey Tyler.  
Tyler: Hey Nero, are they going to bring you up as Face or Heel?  
Nero: Heel.  
Sami: What?! You have been a face here for two years. It's kind of weird to have them do that.  
Nero: William Regal informed me last week after the show. So basically I'm just going to improvise last minute.  
Tyler: Come on, we got to go, NXT is about to start.  
Nero: Okay, see you guys later.  
(Nero walks and then runs into the NXT Women's Champion, Bayley.)  
Nero: Yo, Bayley!  
Bayley: Hi, Nero! *hugs* I can't believe that this is your final match here. *saddened*  
Nero: Don't worry, I'm always going to come back and check on my best friend.  
Bayley: Yay! Are they bringing you up as Face or Heel?  
Nero: Heel.  
Bayley: That is so weird, I can't see it happening. In any case, good luck in the future.  
Nero: You too. *walks* Please run the yard for me.  
Bayley: Okay!

(NXT Intro, On Air)  
Byron Saxton: Hello and welcome to NXT! I'm Byron Saxton along with Jason Albert, and we got a treat for you tonight.  
Jason Albert: Yes we do. Bayley will go one on one with Summer Rae, and Sami Zayn will go against Prince Devitt.  
Byron: What about the main event tonight? Nero Okami will defend the NXT World Championship against the very confident Tyler Breeze!  
Jason: Our colleague Renee Young, who will join us a little later on, is backstage with a special guest.

(Backstage, on-screen)  
Renee Young: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Tyler Breeze. *audience boos*  
(Tyler Breeze enters)  
Renee: Tyler, we all want to know what is going on in your mind, when you have to go one on one against NXT Champion, Nero Okami? Are you prepared?  
Tyler: *lowers phone* The real question, Renee, is that if Nero Okami is prepared for me? Let's just compare. I'm the most significant gorgeous looking man on the planet, and that is an understatement. Now Nero? The guy wears a ugly Wolf mask, with his long hair, talking about the purposes and "determination". I don't care about that, now you tell me, what makes him so special?  
Renee: ...  
Tyler: That's what I thought. *walks away, audience boos*

(Later on in the show...)  
Jason: What a performance by the NXT Women's Champion, Bayley!  
Byron: That was just luck!  
Renee: Whatever, Byron. Anyway Josh Matthews is backstage with a special guest.

(Backstage, on-screen)  
Josh Matthews: I'm here with the 2 time NXT Champion, Nero Okami. *audience cheers* Nero, do you have any comments?  
Nero: I am the best in that ring, nobody works hard like me, nobody can out wrestle me, nobody is faster than me, nobody flies like me, and for damn sure nobody kicks harder than me. I'm the only multiple time NXT Champion in history. Overall, what do you think? *audience gasping*

(Commentary)  
Jason: I've never seen that side of Nero before.  
Renee: It's kind of weird seeing that, it was very uncomfortable.  
Byron: Nevertheless, it's main event time! Tyler Breeze, Nero Okami, NXT Championship! Next on NXT!

(Commercial Break)  
Tyson Kidd: What was that? Nero: That was me transitioning into a heel.  
Sami: *laughs* Need a little more work though.  
Nero: Thanks.

(NXT Arena, On air)  
Jason: Welcome back to NXT, this is our main event!  
Eden: This contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the NXT Championship!  
(#MmmGorgeous plays)  
Eden: From his Seasonal Residence in Santorini, Greece weighing in at 195 lbs, Tyler Breeze!  
Byron: You see that, that is what makes him a future champion, just strutting to the ring.  
Jason: Yeah yeah yeah, but he is in for the fight of his career, against one Nero Okami.  
Renee: That's right, Jason.  
Byron: Tyler Breeze is in the ring, waiting for his opponent. (#MmmGorgeous fades)  
Tyler: *inaudible*

(RATM-Bulls On Parade plays)  
Eden: And his opponent. From (Chicago) Second City, Illinois and trained in Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 179 lbs...he is the current NXT Champion...Nero Okami!  
Jason: That is a true champion. The one and only Nero Okami.  
Byron: Nero Okami, showing a more aggressive side earlier tonight, you can now see it when he walks to the ring.  
Renee: It's a more of a darker aura than usual.  
Byron: Whatever the case is, he is here to defend the NXT Championship. (RATM-Bulls on Parade fades)  
Audience: (Chant) Please don't go! Please don't go! (Bell rings, chant continues)  
Jason: Here we go with this championship match...they are testing each other out with test of strength. Oh, and a pushback from Tyler Breeze.  
Renee: No denying that Tyler is a little stronger of the two, but Nero has a mixture of many different backgrounds and styles. He is a mixed martial artist, practiced in lucha libre, and can be a great technical wrestler.  
Byron: Tyler had the headlock, but Nero counters with an arm drag and he goes for the pin, only to get a two count. Oh, look at Tyler Breeze, mocking Nero's Japanese bow!  
Jason: That's beyond disrespectful.  
Renee: Nero walks up to him and, Oh! Just slaps him hard!  
Byron: That's really uncalled for!  
Jason: Nero doesn't take too kindly to mockery.  
Byron: He didn't need to slap him!  
Renee: Nero Okami is now showing his Muay Thai background, giving Tyler Breeze knees to the gut.  
Jason: Side Russian legsweep, goes for the cover, gets a two count. I think what is most dangerous about Nero Okami is not only his Muay Thai/Kickboxing background, but his submissions as well.  
Renee: He will break you mentally and physically with those brutal submission holds.  
Byron: Whatever, but let's talk about Tyler Breeze, he is so gifted in the ring, he is very athletic, and he looks like a million dollars doing it.  
Renee: I agree with that. Nero Okami tries to end this early with his reverse spinning neckbreaker called the Second City Driver, Tyler escapes and catches him with a extraordinary superkick!  
Byron: Goes for the pin, hooks the leg and gets a nearfall. He was so close to becoming the NXT Champion!  
Jason: Tyler Breeze is going to slow down the pace a little. Tosses him to the turnbuckle and gives him a splash. Goes for it again and Nero moves out of the way!  
Renee: Nero bounces off the ropes and gets countered by a dropkick! Goes for the pin and gets only a two count.  
Byron: Renee, what can Nero do against Tyler Breeze?  
Renee: He needs to find a fault in the athleticism of Tyler, which is hard to deal with.  
Jason: Breeze tries to give him another kick to the face, Nero counters with a roundhouse kick of his own! He bounces off the ropes and hits the moonsault! Goes for the cover and Tyler kicks out.  
Renee: Uh-oh, I know what he is thinking, he is grabbing the neck of Tyler Breeze and he was going for the Second City Driver again until Tyler Breeze evades, goes for a superkick again and Nero counters into a DDT and forms the Bad Intention submission hold! (Reverse Kimura Lock/Koji clutch combination)  
Jason: Will Tyler Breeze tapout to the Bad Intention?!  
Byron: This is by far the most dangerous submission in his arsenal! Tyler Breeze escapes and goes for another kick, Nero dodges, but catches Nero with the Beauty Shot! Out of nowhere! Goes for the pin, (1, 2, 3!) He got him!  
(#MmmGorgeous play)  
Jason: I don't believe it!  
Eden: Here is your winner, and the new NXT Champion...Tyler Breeze!  
Renee: I am absolutely shocked by the outcome, it seem like Nero had the match in hand, only to be snatched by Tyler Breeze!  
Tyler: I did it! *audience boos*  
Bryon: He is walking back up the ramp as the new NXT Champion! Good night, from Full Sail University and WWE NXT!

(NXT Arena, off the air)  
Nero: *grabs the microphone* I have to admit, that didn't go the way I thought it would...I lost the NXT Championship. However, I want to thank each and every one of you. You want to know why? It's because that when you recognize great talent here, you clap and cheer to the best of your ability. (Chant: Please don't go! Please don't go! Please don't go!) I'm sorry but I have to go, but...I will return one day, that I can promise you. Thank you. *audience roars, Japanese bow*  
Renee: Now that is one great champion, leaving with his head held high, Nero Okami.

(Backstage, off-screen)  
Corey Graves: Yo, Nero!  
Nero: Hey, what's up, Corey?  
Corey: I just wanted to catch up and say goodbye and good luck.  
Nero: I don't believe in luck. *shakes hand*  
Bayley: Good luck my bestie! *hugs*  
Nero: Thanks, Bayley...you can let me go now.  
Bayley: Oh, sorry!  
Tyler Breeze: We had a great match out there and I want to say have a great future out there.  
Nero: Of course, as long as you run the place.  
Tyler: Oh, don't worry about that, the King of Cuteville will make this place look gorgeous.  
Nero: *smiles* Whatever man, I'm headed for the jet, thanks.  
Tyler: No problem. *jet takes off*

A/N: There you go, the first chapter of the WWE concept, Rise of the Wolf. The second chapter will be Nero's first day in WWE. Later. Also read and review.


	2. Welcome to Raw, Rookie

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I took too long with the chapter is because, like one of my reviews from my readers guessed it, Nero needs a new heel theme, and I have been soul searching for the next theme, it was hard. Anyway, again I don't own the WWE except for the story.

Year 2, Week 4: Welcome to Raw, Rookie

(WWE Headquarters, offscreen)  
William Regal: Hey, Jenny. This is the new guy from NXT, he has an appointment with Mr. McMahon and Hunter.  
Jenny: Hi, William! This must be Nero, I heard so much about you.  
Nero: Thanks, that means a lot.  
Jenny: Hunter will be able to see you shortly.  
Nero: Thank you. (Ten minutes later, office)  
William: Mr. McMahon? Hunter?  
Mr. McMahon: Come in.  
William: Gentlemen, this is Shawn Binion, aka Nero Okami.  
McMahon: *walks up, offers hand* Nice to finally meet you, though you are a lot shorter, than Hunter specified. *chuckles*  
Nero: Funny, but let me ask you this, have you shopped at another suit place besides, the Burlington Coat Factory?  
HHH/Regal: *snicker and chuckles*  
McMahon: ...let's just sit down...  
HHH: Nice to see you again, Shawn.  
Nero: Likewise, Paul.  
HHH: We are here to meet up just to get you ready before we get you to New York.  
Nero: Great... (Why New York? Fine...I'll go out of respect for Derek Jeter.)  
McMahon: You were in NXT for 2 years, and became the two-time NXT Champion, now you're going as a heel. Are you sure you are up for this?  
Nero: Watch me.  
HHH: He's determined, pop. Now, on the description here, it says in your announcement is that you are from Second City, which is great for Babyface standards, but if you are going to call Chicago under a different name, we need something a little more darker in tone.  
Nero: How about...The Underground?  
McMahon: The Underground? I like it, shows that darker side. Lastly, we realize that since you are going Heel, we need a music change.  
Nero: What's wrong with my music?  
HHH: Like I said, from Babyface standards, nothing is wrong with Rage Against The Machine.  
McMahon: We have seven bands that are willing to play a theme for you. *lays down seven themes*

1) I Will Not Bow-Breaking Benjamin  
2) Murdered Love-P.O.D.  
3) This Time It's Different-Evans Blue  
4) Today-Digital Summer  
5) Enemy-12 Stones  
6) Been To Hell-Hollywood Undead  
7) Evil Ways-Blues Saraceno

McMahon: Or you could use our music producer, CFO$.  
Nero: God, no...but these are too good.  
HHH: What are you thinking?  
Nero: I narrowed down to two themes...my pick is number two.  
McMahon: That settles it, welcome to Raw, rookie.

(Monday Night Raw, earlier off-screen)  
Kofi Kingston: So Cena, what do you think about the new kid coming in?  
John Cena: Honestly, I don't think that I will be impressed by this guy.  
Kofi: Come on John, give him a chance.

(Meanwhile)  
Alicia Fox: I heard there is a new guy coming in, what do you think, Paige?  
Paige: I seen him in action, he's really good.  
Natalya: I heard he kicked a competitor so hard, he was out for a week.  
Alicia: You don't really think he did that, do you?  
Brie Bella: She knows who it was.  
Paige: Who was it?  
Brie: Tyson Kidd.  
All: *laughs*

(Meanwhile...)  
Dean Ambrose: Hey Roman, You heard about the new pipsqueak coming in today?  
Roman Reigns: *chuckles* Yeah, but we should not take him lightly.  
Dean: Please...he's only what...a buck eighty? I can toss him easily in my sleep.  
Both: *chuckles*

(In a locker room)  
AJ Lee: I don't know about this guy, Phil...  
Phil Brooks: Relax, April. I taught Shawn everything I know. He'll be champion in a month. Trust me.  
AJ: *smiles* I do, and after Raw, I'll head straight to Chicago to see you. Got to go, I love you.  
Phil: I love you too honey, bye.  
AJ: Bye. *hangs up phone*

(Ten minutes later, Ford Mustang comes in)

Nero: (Finally, I'm here.) *engine stops* (Now I just need to get to the locker room so I can stretch...)  
Voice: Hey!  
Nero: (Damn...)  
Kofi: Hey man, I heard a lot about you, man. Your moves are sick! I'm Kofi Kingston.  
Nero: I know, I'm Shawn, aka Nero. No disrespect Kofi, but I need to hurry up and get to my locker, I'm already late here.  
Kofi: Oh okay, well join us for lunch, whenever you are ready.  
Nero: Okay. *walks*

(Nero's locker room)  
Nero: (Finally...) *knocks* (Now what?) Who is it?  
HHH: It's Hunter. *opens door* Hey, what are you doing man? Everybody is eating.  
Nero: Listen Hunter, I need to...  
HHH: Come on man, do it later, we got 5 hours until Raw!

(Diner Area)  
Nero: (Great, they are all staring at me...)  
HHH: Go get something to eat.  
Nero: Fine. *walks to the caterer* Can I have Alfredo &amp; Baked Chicken, please?  
Caterer: Some day, huh?  
Nero: You don't know the half of it.  
Voice: It will only get better from here... *Nero turns around*  
Paige: ...but then again, it can get worse.  
Nero: Why not flip a coin to see? Then again it's not your fate.  
Paige: I'm Paige. *offers hand*  
Nero: I've seen you around. *shakes hand* I'm Shawn, but call me Nero.  
Paige: Maybe we can hang sometime.  
Nero: Yeah, I guess.  
*Paige walks away*  
Caterer: Dude, you should go for it.  
Nero: Just give me my food.  
Caterer: Here, have a good day.  
Nero: Thanks. *walks to find a seat*

Miz: Hey, Damien...  
Damien Sandow: Yeah?  
Miz: You see the new guy? *snickering*  
Damien: Yeah.  
Miz: Watch this... *puts his foot out, trips Nero*  
Nero: Damnit! *drops food*  
Miz: Looks like someone has some butterfingers!  
Nero: My fingers does seem to be a little off... *gets up* ...you should take a look at them. *slaps Miz hard*  
Security: Quick, separate them!  
Miz: You're dead, shorty!  
Nero: I'll be glad to whip your ass!  
HHH: Hey, this is not going to go down like this! Miz, get in my damn office! Security, take Shawn to his locker room!

(Nero's locker room)  
Nero: Damn this day sucks! *knocks* What?!  
Paige: It's Paige, open up!  
Nero: *opens door* Listen Paige, I'm not...  
Paige: Relax, I just wanted to bring you some more food.  
Nero: Thanks.  
Paige: No problem. Have fun in your first match. *smiles, walks away*

(Raw Intro, Let The Sparks Fly-TFK)  
*Pyrotechnics*  
Michael Cole: Welcome to the longest running weekly episodic television show in history! This is Monday Night Raw! I'm Michael Cole, along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
Jerry: We have two legendary matches on tap tonight! Seth Rollins goes against the Samoan Superman, Roman Reigns in our main event!  
JBL: Don't forget that Hideo Itami will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Mark Henry!  
Michael: What's also important is that the youngest NXT Champion in history, Nero will debut tonight, he will be taking on one half of the Tag Team Champions, Justin Gabriel.  
Jerry: I've been watching him night in and night out in NXT, and he is so innovative!

(Nero's locker room, offscreen)  
Nero: Really? Out of all things I need...  
Batista: Hey Nero, you're about to start soon.  
Nero: Huh? Oh, hey Dave.  
Batista: What are you looking for bro?  
Nero: Well, I think that some bastard stole my shoes...I think it was Miz.  
Batista: *chuckles* I'm destroying him next.  
Nero: Make sure that you give him a hard spear for me.  
Batista: Okay, what type of shoes are missing?  
Nero: Converse.  
Batista: Well I have some Jordans that would probably fit, just go to my locker.  
Nero: Thanks, I just need to put something under my kickpads.

(30 mins later, Raw Arena)  
Michael: It's now time for the debut of Nero and he goes one on one with Justin Gabriel!  
JBL: This is gonna be fun!

(Fear Nothing plays)  
Lillian Garcia: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Capetown, South Africa, weighing in at 210lbs, he is one half of the Tag Team Champions, Justin Gabriel!  
Michael Cole: Justin Gabriel makes his way to the ring, set to take on the debuting Nero.  
Jerry: Justin Gabriel said earlier that he is offended because he should be the only wolf in the WWE! Talk about that being personal!  
JBL: We are gonna see many styles in this match, I love it!  
(Fear Nothing fades, silence)  
Jerry: This...is gonna be awesome.

*audience chants: Let's go Nero!*  
(Blue pyro explodes, Murdered Love-P.O.D. plays)  
Lillian: ...and making his debut, from The Underground, weighing in at 179lbs...Nero!  
Jerry: There he is!  
Michael: Ladies and Gentlemen, he is the man with many styles! A Muay Thai/Kickboxing background, a submission specialist, a lucha libre high flyer, and a technical wrestler, mixed into one!  
JBL: They called him the most dangerous and unpredictable wrestler on the planet, because simply, he will break you!

(Orlando, Florida)  
Bayley: Hey guys, Nero is on TV!  
Corey: This dude is a psycho.  
Sami: Tell me about it...that's why he is unique.

(Raw Arena, Murdered Love fades)  
Michael: So we are set to go one on one here on Monday Night Raw, this is debut time. The one on your right is Tag Team Champ, Justin Gabriel, the one with the Wolf Logo shorts, Knee/Kickpads, MMA gloves and Luchador Wolf mask is newest superstar, Nero.  
Jerry: Look, he's is starting off with his Muay Thai stance, he's looking to kick a head off!  
JBL: *bell rings* Here we go and, whoa! He almost took his head off with that foot!  
Jerry: Justin was lucky he moved!  
Michael: So they are going to start again, this time with a test of strength and of course Nero gives up some weight, he only weighs 179lbs. And Justin gives a kick to the mid section, Justin runs the ropes and Nero flies with a lariat!  
JBL: Almost took him out of those boots! What a flying clothesline!  
Jerry: Hooks the leg and gets a two count.  
Michael: Justin is fighting back and gives a kick, but Nero blocks it and traps Justin Gabriel in a legbar! Justin kicks him in the face, goes up to the top rope for the 450 splash and he misses. Nero grabs his arm and twists into an arm drag! Nero runs and gives him a knee to the face!  
JBL: This guys is unpredictable, and he is going for a corkscrew moonsault!  
Jerry: Ahhhh! He hit it. Nero for the cover, and Justin gets up.  
Nero goes for the spinning back kick, misses, Justin goes for a kick and Nero dodges!  
JBL: This is fun! Nero has the back of the head and the reverse spinning neckbreaker!  
Michael: He calls it the SCA! Second City Anihilator! Goes for the pin! (1, 2, 3!) Nero wins his debut!  
Lillian: Here is your winner...Nero!  
JBL: That is a statement! Look Justin Gabriel is showing respect.  
Justin: You were the better man today. *offers hand*  
Nero: Thanks. *extends hand, but drops down for low blow*  
Michael: Wait a minute?! Nero just gave Justin Gabriel a low blow!  
Jerry: Why would he do that?!  
Michael: Now he is locking Gabriel in his submission combination, The Bad Intention!  
JBL: He really wants to make a statement...he is not letting go of that hold.  
Michael: He needs to let go of that hold, Gabriel has passed out, finally he does.  
Jerry: He already made a statement by winning that incredible match, and he wants to top it off with this?  
(Murdered Love plays)  
Michael: Guys, what is going on?  
JBL: I don't know...

(After Raw, offscreen)  
Batista: Great job, Shawn.  
Nero: Thanks Dave.  
Kofi: Dude, I want to go against you next!  
Nero: I'll set it up next week. *walks off* Later.  
HHH: You did good for your first night, kid. Remember that the challenges will only get harder, you'll get some promo time next week, before you go against Kingston.  
Nero: Okay.  
HHH: Keep up the good work. *walks off*

Nero: (Now to get into my-)  
Paige: Nice car...  
Nero: Thanks, what are you driving?  
Paige: See that black muscle over there? That's what I'm driving. Where are you going?  
Nero: I'm going out to eat.  
Paige: Without me, Binion?  
Nero: I'll tell you what...you beat me to Detroit with that thing you call a car, I'll buy you something to eat.  
Paige: *laughs* ...and if you win?  
Nero: Nothing, you just starve.  
Paige: Cheeky bastard...deal.  
Nero: *engine starts* You're wasting time. *drives off*  
Paige: Hey, wait! *smiles* Oh, it's on Nero Okami.

A/N: Readers, this is a new beginning for Nero. If I didn't choose your theme song, I apologize, they were all too good, so overall I had a difficult time in choosing. Also the conflict between Nero and Paige was vey unintentional, but it's done and I'm decided not to change it. I think it is cool also considering the fact that they are around the same age. Looking for positive and negative feedback, so read and review.


	3. Make A Statement

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I thank you guys for the reviews, this is the single coolest thing I've ever done. Being able to make this fanfiction is something I anticipated for a long time. I received two questions, I was asked if Nero would have an enemy, yes he will, but he's still getting adjusted to the main roster, so other than his off-screen encounter with the Miz, it's still a little soon. I was also asked who is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, that we will find out in time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

P.S. Nero is brought onto Raw as a heel, (bad guy) that's why he gave Justin Gabriel a low blow.

Year 2, week 5: Make A Statement

(Monday Afternoon; Detroit, Michigan. Offscreen)  
*Ford Mustang engine stops*  
Paige: Took you long enough, That Silver Mustang is a donkey.  
Nero: I know you cheated.  
Paige: I did not!  
Nero: *chuckles* While I was eating, you drained my gas out of the car.  
Paige: *laughs* I didn't do it!  
Nero: Who did it?  
Paige: Don't know... *smiles* You're just upset that I won. Now then, I want to go to a fancy restaurant and eat my pasta, after Raw tonight.  
Nero: I should take you to McDonald's for cheating...  
Paige: Hey!  
Nero: *smiles* ...but no matter if you cheated or not, I take my loss like a man. Where do you...  
Voice: Hey!  
Nero: *turns around* (Great...) What do you want, Miz?  
Miz: I've been put on the shelf, and it's all your fault!  
Nero: Not my fault that Batista beat that ass.  
Miz: Yes it is! Before he broke my ribs with that spear...he said that, "this is for the new guy..."  
Nero: ...nice of him to bring it up huh? I'll make sure to thank him...  
Miz: Shut up! This isn't over... *storms off*  
Paige: Did you really sick Dave on Mike?  
Nero: He stole my stuff...didn't know Dave would break his ribs, I just told him to give him a spear for me.  
Paige: Wow...you're something else, Nero.  
Nero: *shrugs* What can I say? Payback is a bitch.

(Raw Arena: 5:00pm, Nero's Locker Room)  
Stephanie McMahon: *knocks* Nero, are you in there?  
Nero: Yeah, I'm here. Come in!  
Stephanie: It's nice to finally meet you. I heard about your debut as a bad guy, I'm really impressed.  
Nero: I still need some work.  
Stephanie: You just need to show the people why they should hate you. Give them something unexpected. Your promo time is at 8:00pm.  
Nero: Thanks.  
Stephanie: Have fun. *leaves*

(Raw Intro, Let The Sparks Fly-TFK)  
*pyro*  
Michael: Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler!  
JBL: Tonight, we will hear from the 2015 Hall of Fame candidate, John Cena, and how he feels about being an inductee!  
Jerry: Don't forget that the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose will team up With Roman Reigns to finally end their grudge with Seth Rollins, along with Kane in our main event! Also, Intercontinental Champion, Hideo Itami will go one on one with Bo Dallas!  
Michael: Also I, along with everyone else want to know why? Why did new WWE superstar, Nero attack Justin Gabriel after an incredible match? First, he gave him a low blow, then he locked him into his submission, The Bad Intention.  
JBL: From what has been updated, Justin Gabriel suffered a bone fracture in his arm and a concussion. He will be out for 4 months.  
Michael: I will interview Nero later on tonight.

(Raw, off-screen, 7:55pm backstage)  
Batista: Ready to go out there, rookie?  
Nero: Yep.  
Batista: Are you nervous?  
Nero: Yep.  
Batista: You don't seem nervous.  
Nero: Nope.

(Ring, 8:00pm, on-air)  
Michael: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Throughout the entire week, there has been the talk of one man, that has been anticipated to make an impact here in the WWE in more ways than one. Detroit Michigan, I give you my guest tonight, Nero.  
(Murdered Love-P.O.D.) *audience boos*  
JBL: The man from The Underground, is making his way to the ring.  
Jerry: I want to hear his explanation, it's not like him, to do what he did!  
Michael: Have a seat please.  
Nero: Thanks. Michael: Let's start off by saying that you had an impressive debut last week on Raw.  
Nero: Of course I did, it was a life changing win for me and I am now on the map, to become the greatest wrestler of all time, not superstar, that's what everybody wants to be. Not me.  
Michael: What everybody wants to know is-  
Nero: What they want to know is why, huh? Why did I attack Justin Gabriel last week? Let me tell you something, I am not here to make friends with you, or any of these people here, *audience boos* That's not what I do! *stands up* I'm here to win...I'm here to win championships, I'm here to be the best! I don't need anybody anymore, it's all about me. That's something you narrow minded people will never understand. Playing nice with you people will get me absolutely nowhere.  
(S.O.S. plays)  
Kofi: Are you serious right now? You're just going to turn your back on the people that cheer you? You're going to be a disgrace to wrestling everywhere!  
Nero: Hell no! I'm going to be the greatest thing since CM Punk!  
Kofi: Don't you dare say his name!  
Nero: Come in here and make me shut up! Referee: Ring the bell! *bell rings*

Michael: He we go in this contest, and oh my God, Nero caught Kingston in the side of the head!  
JBL: He is not here to make friends, I respect that out of Nero!  
Jerry: You may respect that, but I don't. Nero is an entirely different person.  
Michael: Kofi is trying to fight back, and Nero just catches Kofi with an elbow. He picks him, sets Kofi for the DDT. Nero hits it and now he locks him in the Bad Intention submission hold, (Koji Clutch and Reverse Kimura simultaneously) Will Kofi tap out? *Kofi taps* ...and Nero makes quick work of Kofi. *bell rings*  
Lillian: Here is your winner...Nero!  
JBL: Another dominating win by Nero, and I don't think he's done. Picks Kofi up and hits him with the SCA!  
Michael: Wait a minute, Nero is getting a table!  
Jerry: Come on, that's enough, Nero! Stop it!  
Michael: He's not going to stop! Nero, don't do it, no! *table crash* The SCA through the table!  
(Murdered Love plays)  
JBL: This is the Nero we have to get use to now! *Nero walks away to backstage*

(Backstage, off-screen)  
Daniel Bryan: Dude, that was awesome! You're getting adjusted well on Raw.  
Nero: Thanks Daniel, I'm not finished yet.  
Daniel: You're not? What are you going to do next?  
Nero: Something that would really piss people off...

(Raw Arena, 9:30pm)  
Michael: Hideo Itami (KENTA) is closing in on the victory on Bo Dallas, and...wait a minute?! Nero spears Hideo Itami in the ring! *bell rings, audience boos*  
Jerry: Why is he doing this, hasn't he done enough damage earlier tonight?!  
JBL: Obviously not.  
Michael: Now he hits the Second City Anihilator on the Intercontinental Champion! He makes it known that he wants a championship!

(After Raw, offscreen)  
Nero: (That was successful, now that I have everything, it's time to go to San Diego. Umm...why is there a hall of superstars and divas outside my locker room?)  
*Superstars and Divas clapping*  
Nero: Guys, what is this? *John Cena walks up to Nero*  
John: What's your name, kid?  
Nero: I'm Nero Okami.  
John: How old are you?  
Nero: 21. (Why is this important?)  
John *offers hand* You have incredible potential, kid. I give you that.  
Nero: *shakes hand* You're going to give me more than that when I get through with the company. *everyone cheers and claps* Later.

(Parking lot, offscreen)  
Nero: Now to...  
*So Beautiful, So Evil-Digital Summer plays, Nero turns around*  
Paige: Do you like my new theme? Since I am going heel (bad girl) again, might as well.  
Nero: I happen to be a fan of Digital Summer as well, *smiles* Are we finished here, Saraya?  
Paige: Not yet, Shawn...have you forgotten that I beat you to Detroit? I still want something to eat. I decided that I want fish and chips.  
Nero: Fine, since you cheated to win, I still accept my loss. I know a couple of pubs around here that serve that food.  
Paige: I thought you were Straight Edge.  
Nero: I am, but I have friends who aren't, and they pretty much drag me around bars.  
Paige: *chuckles* Alright then, Nattie, can you take my car to the hotel, please?  
Natalya: Of course, *smiles* Have fun you two. *drives off*  
Paige: Well Shawn, how about you show me a good time? *gets in Mustang*  
Nero: Something tells me that this is not going to end well...oh well.

A/N: There will be a small bonus chapter, that is all about Nero and Paige that will take a slight detour from the action. Keep reading and review please.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Her Name is Saraya

Rise of the Wolf

Bonus Chapter: Her Name is Saraya

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to answer some questions from them. I was asked if Nero would be on a team, or keep going solo. Yeah, eventually he will either join a makeshift team or a large stable, like The Authority or Evolution, only time will tell. I was also given a great idea on how the WWE World Heavyweight Championship should be represented, if it leads to it, great, because I am improvising the story as I go along. Now enjoy the bonus chapter.

P.S. - Paige and Nero will team up soon in a match.

(The Old Shilallegh: Detroit, Michigan, 10:30pm)  
Paige: Wow, this is a nice little place, Nero. Different from the pubs in Norwich.  
Nero: I'm assuming that you would be surprised by nicer pubs than this?  
Paige: *smiles* Whatever the case may be, I'm just glad that you are finally living up to your word, because I beat you.  
Nero: I'm not about to start with you again. Have a seat.  
Paige: *laughs* Okay. *Bartender comes up*  
Morty: Hey, Shawn, it's nice to see you again!  
Nero: Hey Morty, how's business?  
Morty: It's okay, it's usually better when your drunk friends are here. Who's your lady friend?  
Nero: This is my new friend, and co-worker.  
Morty: Isn't your name Paige?  
Paige: Actually-  
Nero: ...her name is Saraya. Paige is just a stage name. *Paige turns around and smiles*  
Morty: Saraya...that's a beautiful name. Shawn, you are a very lucky man to have her.  
Nero: Morty...I lost a bet.  
Morty: *laughs* Well you should be grateful you lost. *Paige laughs* What can I get you guys?  
Paige: Fish and Chips, please?  
Morty: Anything to drink?  
Paige: Bourbon?  
Morty: Excellent miss, and for you, Shawn?  
Nero: The usual.  
Morty: Boneless chicken and lemonade.  
Nero: No Hard Lemonade, Morty. I'm not playing.  
Morty: *chuckles* Okay, okay. Uh-oh, I think there are some girls that are checking you out, Shawn.  
Nero: I don't care. I'm with Saraya right now.  
Girl: Oh my God it's Nero, I am a fan of yours!  
Nero: I'm...ecstatic. (Why, the dumb girls always talk to me?)  
Girl: Can I buy you a drink? *Paige scoffs in jealousy*  
Nero: You pretty much f#/*ed up. For two reasons. One, if you were a real fan, you would know that I don't drink alcohol. Two, don't you see me with somebody else right now?  
Paige: Yeah, so lay off, you bimbo. *girl storms off*  
Both: *laughs*  
Morty: Here's your food, and I saw what you did, Shawn. You're a true gentleman. *walks away*  
Nero: Thanks. So Saraya, how was life growing up in Norwich?  
Paige: It was good, everyone works hard to get what they can and deserve.  
Nero: I respect that. I'm more of a DIY person myself.  
Paige: *scoffs* Is that why many Chicagoans are so proud?  
Nero: Yes. *guy comes and interrupts Nero*  
Guy: Hi, you're Paige right? Can I buy you a drink, and then maybe we can have a conversation?  
Paige: Not interested.  
Guy: Come on, don't be like that. I just want to know you.  
Paige: Well I don't want to know you.  
Guy: Just give me a chance.  
Nero: Hey, pinhead, the lady is not interested, go home.  
Guy: Or what, you gonna stop me?  
Nero: I'm going to break your arm if you touch her again.  
Paige: Don't worry, Shawn, I got this. *looks at guy* You pissed me off because you obviously irritated my boyfriend! *hooks the guy and gives him Rampaige* Let's continue eating, shall we?  
Nero: Ummmm...yeah, sure.

(25 minutes later)  
Nero: Thanks, Morty. How much?  
Morty: It's on the house.  
Nero: Oh, okay here's a tip. *hands over $100 bill*  
Morty: Thanks!  
Nero: Hey Saraya, is he still on the ground?  
Paige: Out like a light.  
Nero: Oh, okay. *tosses crumpled $1 bill at guy* Let's go.

(Hilton, 11:15pm)  
Paige: Thanks, I had a good time...you're like the only guy that calls me by my real name. Every co-worker just automatically assume that it is Paige.  
Nero: No problem. Why did you call me your boyfriend?  
Paige: *smiles* I don't know, maybe it's to get the guy off my back...maybe it was to psych you out. You'll never know. *kisses Nero on the cheek* See you at San Diego. *gets out of car*  
Nero: (She plays a good mind game, what can I say? Crazy chicks, are better than dumb ones.) *drives off* 

A/N: *laughs* I laugh because again, the whole interest between Shawn (Nero) and Saraya (Paige) was totally accidental. Yet, it works so well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you in San Diego, California.


	5. Everything Evolves

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I would've gotten this chapter out sooner, but like an idiot, I accidentally deleted my chapter and my work was gone. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and questions, let me answer them. I was asked if Bo Dallas is in the story, he is, but not a major part. Also I was asked if Nero and Paige are a couple...not yet, let it play out first. Last question was that is the streak DOA in the story, this is a fast forward in the future, so yes, Deadman and Bo Dallas's streaks are dead. The Undertaker will make a couple of appearances before getting inducted into the Hall of Fame. Enjoy the chapter.

Year 2, Week 6: Everything Evolves

(Raw Arena, Nero's Locker Room, offscreen)  
4:00pm  
Nero: (Almost done stretching...) *knocks* (Now what?) Come in!  
Randy: Hey, I'm Randall, but call me Randy. You must be Nero.  
Nero: Yeah, I am. What's up?  
Randy: I know that you are still having trouble with being heel. I'm also in a bind, see we are reforming Evolution and we need a fourth member, I know a way to help us both out.  
Nero: What do you have in mind?

(6:00pm, offscreen)  
Nero: *walks* Oh, hey Saraya.  
Paige: Hey, Shawn. *kiss on cheek*  
Nero: Why do you do this?  
Paige: Doing what? *puts hand on hips*  
Nero: Nevermind. Who is your opponent?  
Paige: Brie Bella for the Divas Championship. You?  
Nero: Nothing yet, but there's Hunter, I'll talk to him. See you later, Saraya. *kisses forehead, walks* Is everything set up, Hunter?  
Hunter: Yeah, the plan is together.  
Nero: Great.

(Monday Night Raw, on-air)  
Michael: Hideo Itami beats Bo Dallas in one on one competition and...wait a minute, Batista speared Hideo!  
Jerry: What?! Also Randy Orton is out here, no! Batista Bomb into a RKO!  
(Line In the Sand plays)  
Hunter: Hideo, you still have one more match, you defend the Intercontinental Championship against the fourth member of Evolution...  
(Blue Pyro, Murdered Love plays)  
Michael: Oh my God, no! Nero is the fourth member of Evolution!  
Lillian: From The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, Nero!  
JBL: Nero is just running to the ring!  
Batista: RING THE BELL BEFORE I HURT YOU! *bell rings*  
Jerry: Nero, with a smile on his face, is picking up Hideo...and hits the SCA!  
Michael: Damnit, no! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings*  
(Murdered Love plays)  
Lillian: Here is your winner, and the new Intercontinental Champion...Nero!  
Michael: This is a travesty!  
Nero: Believe in Evolution! *raises championship belt, audience boos)

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Nero: (Finally, I'm able to make a dent in the company)  
Paige: So that was your game? *Nero turns around* Is that how you are going to win all of your titles? *smiles*  
Nero: No, honestly this was unexpected.  
Paige: I know... *walks* but let me show you how a bad girl wins a championship. *kisses Nero*  
(So Beautiful, So Evil-Digital Summer)  
Nero: Good luck.  
Paige: Like you, Mr. Binion, I don't believe in luck.

(Later, after Raw)  
Paige Took you long enough to win a title, I was expecting one week not three.  
Nero: Get off my back about it, takes time.  
Paige: That's not me on your back... *jumps on Nero* This is me on your back.  
Nero: Get off me, Saraya.  
Paige: No, you're mine now! Get that through your little mask! *smiles*  
Nero: You don't mean that...  
Paige: Of course I do...you're the coolest person I know...  
Nero: Is that why you got jealous when that groupie tried to roofie me back in Detroit?  
Paige: I was not jealous! I look better than her, Shawn.  
Nero: That's true...you know you are still on my back, Saraya?  
Paige: Yeah, I know...  
Nero: You sure you want to deal with me? I can be difficult to handle.  
Paige: Well...  
Batista: I hope I'm not interrupting anything guys.  
Nero: Saraya and I were just talking. *puts Paige down*  
Batista: I thought her real name was Paige...anyway, Randy and I won the Tag Team Championships, and we are going out to celebrate, come with us.  
Nero: Clubs aren't really my scene, besides, Saraya's car is in the shop, so I am taking her to the hotel.  
Randy: Fine, but you are going to miss one hell of a party. *Batista and Randy leaves*  
Paige: why don't you come to my room and watch a movie? I'm watching Twilight for the first time.  
Nero: What kind of personal hell are you trying to put upon me, Divas Champion?

(Nightclub, VIP lounge)  
Randy: whats up with Shawn in that Paige girl? *turns to ladies* Ladies, calm down.  
Batista: I'm pretty sure he is celebrating in is own right. *chuckles*  
Hunter: Whatever the case, we should toast our new member in his honor, to Nero!  
Club: To Nero!

(San Diego hotel)  
Paige Oh god, this movie is awful! Turn it off!  
Nero: Told you, yet you didn't want to listen *turns off* but I think we should do something else.  
Paige: Maybe we should do arts &amp; crafts, Nero!  
Nero: Umm...  
Paige: I'm kidding dork, come here. *kisses Nero for a long time*  
Nero: I honestly was thinking of arts &amp; crafts, but this is way better.  
Paige: Spend the night...  
Nero: I think...  
Natalya: *door opens* Oh, I'm sorry guys! *leaves*  
Nero: I better get going...  
Paige: At least let me kick your ass in Tekken 6. *laughs*  
Nero: Just for that, I'm using King.  
Paige: *frowns* Oh, I hate him!  
Nero: *smiles* I love you.  
Paige: Shut up.

A/N: Looks like Nero and Paige are a couple now, a pretty unconventional way for it to happen, but then again, I never go with the flow. Expect a longer chapter in the future, and Nero's rise to the top is going to speed up dramatically. Thank you, and keep reading and review.

P.S. If you don't know the song, So Beautiful, So Evil by Digital Summer, please go take a listen. I think the theme fits really well with Paige with her bad girl attitude, plus she is fine as hell. ;)


	6. The Fourth Fist

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: The support that the people are giving me for this story is amazing. Continue to help Nero become dominant in the future. Q &amp; A time. From the reviews, I was asked if Nero will turn back into a face, yes, but it's too soon to think about that. I was also asked if The Shield are together, since the story is a little fast forward, no, but there will be a special surprise later in the story. Last question is will Nero and Triple H have a combined finisher like Orton and Batista, of course, but it was difficult to come up with, but I got one and you will see it in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

Year 2, Week 7: The Fourth Fist

(Raw Arena, 3:00pm, parking lot. St. Louis)  
Nero: *Ford Mustang pulls in, engine stops and gets out*  
John Cena: What kind of horsepower you got in there?  
Nero: It came with 100 horsepower, I had it installed up to 850.  
John Cena: Quite a machine you got, of course it won't out race any of my cars.  
Nero: Of course it will. *walks away*

(Nero's Locker Room)  
Nero: (Great, why do I have to put on a suit? I'm not like any other Evolution members...) *door knocks* Who is it?  
Hunter: It's Paul, open up.  
Nero: Come in.  
Hunter: Hey man, nice suit!  
Nero: Thanks, I feel all corporate and shit. It's weird as hell.  
Hunter: It's not that bad.  
Nero: *chuckles* The COO saying it isn't that bad, means that it is that bad.  
Hunter: Just give it a chance.  
Nero: Okay, but I'm not wearing the dress shoes.  
Hunter: I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with you and Paige?  
Nero: She's a cool person.  
Hunter: I would think it would be more than that. Are you two together?  
Nero: Yes.  
Hunter: Congrats bro, but make sure you manage your relationship with your career. Also, Evolution got some promo time tonight, just let me do the talking. I want to boast about our new member of Evolution.

(Divas Locker Room)  
Natalya: Hey Saraya, tell me about that Nero guy. What's his personality like?  
Paige: Why do you want to know, Nattie?  
Natalya: I just want to know what you are getting into.  
Paige: His name is Shawn, he likes to draw and skateboard, he loves martial arts, anime and Chicago sports teams. He has a calm, yet brutally honest personality. He is also a Straight Edge rocker.  
Natalya: He seems like an interesting person, does he really care about you?  
Paige: Yeah he does, and I know it sounds cheesy from me, but I care about him too.  
Natalya: Awwww, that's sweet.

(Raw Intro, Let The Sparks Fly)  
*pyrotechnics*  
Michael Cole: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw!  
(Line In the Sand plays)  
Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome The WWE Tag Team Champions,Randy Orton &amp; Batista, The Intercontinental Champion, Nero and The Game, Triple H...Evolution!  
Michael: Here comes the newly reformed Evolution, with the new Intercontinental Champion, and the new member of Evolution, Nero.  
Jerry: In the most unlikely of ways, Nero has made a statement saying that he is here to stay.  
JBL: What can be a better way to play hardball than to join Evolution? I love it!  
Jerry: Yeah, whatever.  
Hunter: You thought that Evolution would perish...you people are sadly mistaken. *audience boos* Evolution will never die...we are stronger than ever! The Animal, Batista...6 ft 5, 278lbs of muscle and hatred! Randy Orton, the 12x WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the man with every gift that has been passed down to him! You got The Game, The King of Kings, The Cerebral Assassin, and the sadistic ass-kicker! *smiles* and...our newest member. The Intercontinental Champion, Nero! The most complete fighter in the WWE! Muay Thai/Kickboxing, Lucha Libre high flyer, one of the most brutal submissionists in this company, Greco Roman Wrestling, and a technical craftsman rolled into one! *audience boos* 180lbs of pure badassery! We are better than ever, so...  
(Tokiwakita plays, audience cheering)  
Michael: Here comes the former Intercontinental Champion, Hideo Itami! King, you know that he wants revenge against Nero.  
Jerry: You're damn right, Cole!  
JBL: This is gonna be awesome!  
Hideo: Nero Okami, you took my championship, you are not an honorable man! I want it back, you coward!  
Nero: *grabs microphone, and whispers to Hunter* Sorry Hunter, but I have to say something... *to Hideo Itami* You want my championship so bad, fight me at WWE TLC this Sunday, I'll gladly take you on.  
Hunter: That seems to be a great idea! Nero will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Hideo Itami... *audience cheering*  
Nero: ...in a Hardcore match! *crowd goes ecstatic* Shut up, I don't give a damn about what you people want. *audience boos*  
Hideo: I will end your championship reign. Nero Okami! *Tokiwakita plays*  
Michael: So Nero will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Hideo Itami in a Hardcore match!  
JBL: The rookie will have his first title defense in a Hardcore match! This kid is crazy!  
Jerry: ...but Hideo Itami will team with John Cena to go against Triple H and the new Intercontinental Champion tonight on Raw!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Paige: A HARDCORE MATCH?! YOU WANT TO HAVE A HARDCORE MATCH?!  
Nero: Saraya, I panicked...  
Paige: YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!  
Nero: Saraya, calm down...I'm sorry, but what am I suppose to do? Let Hideo...  
Paige: Keep your mouth shut!  
Nero: Listen...I will be fine, I've done no disqualification matches before.  
Paige: ...but nothing like that...  
Nero: Do you really think that I wasn't going into the match with a plan? Saraya... *kisses Paige* ...you know me better than that. Plus, do you think that I would be here if it wasn't for my mentor training me for the punishment?  
Paige: Shawn...  
Nero: Trust me, I'll be in one piece.  
Paige: Okay...but if you get seriously injured, I'm ripping your head off. *walks away*  
Nero: (Breaking fourth wall) Readers, this is why I love her...

(Nero's Locker Room, On-screen)  
Hunter: *walks up, Nero stands* Hardcore match, huh?  
Nero: ...yeah...  
Hunter: You're crazy, kid. That's why you are a part of Evolution. *audience boos*

(Raw, On-Air, 9:45pm)  
(Tokiwakita plays)  
Lillian Garcia: The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Tokyo Japan weighing in at 179lbs, Hideo Itami!  
(Tokiwakita fades, My Time Is Now plays)  
Lillian: ...and his partner, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251lbs...John Cena!  
Michael: Here comes the team of Hideo Itami and John Cena, and they are not wasting any time getting to the ring.  
Jerry: The Champ is here!  
JBL: Yeah, but will John Cena and Hideo Itami get along? They have to face a strong unit in Evolution.  
Michael: Yeah, I agree.  
(My Time Is Now fades, Line In The Sand plays)  
Lillian: ...and their opponents, in a combined weight of 435lbs, the new Intercontinental Champion, Nero, and Triple H...Evolution!  
JBL: Now this is a strong unit!  
Jerry: Unlike Cena and Itami, they are basking in this hatred from the fans!  
Michael: They don't care, Jerry.  
JBL: Why should they? You heard what Nero said, he is not here to make friends, he is simply here to be the best! I respect that, why don't you?!  
Michael: How Nero won the Intercontinental Championship is nothing to respect!  
JBL: Oh, whatever you crybaby!  
*Line In The Sand fades*  
Michael: So we are set for this tag team match and it's going to be Nero starting off against the veteran, John Cena. Start off with a test of strength and Cena shoves Nero back as if he was bullying the man! Cena is smiling at Nero. Nero walks up to Cena and slaps him in the face! Cena doesn't like that, one bit.  
JBL: Learn to take the Intercontinental Champion seriously!  
Jerry: As much as I hate to admit it, JBL is right, Nero may be the new guy and he may be smaller, but he is very dangerous.  
JBL: What Hunter said is true, the most complete fighter in the WWE.  
Michael: Cena hits a hip toss, goes after another one and whoa! Cena barely dodges Nero's roundhouse! Cena makes a tag to Hideo, and John, these two will meet Sunday!  
JBL: These two elements will clash at TLC! Nero makes a tag to Triple H! *audience boos*  
Michael: This match continues live on Monday Night Raw!

(Commercial, backstage offscreen)  
Randy: Ready Dave?  
Batista: Let's go out there.

(Raw, On-Air)  
Michael: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw, and John Cena is in trouble with Triple H utilizing a headlock. He looks at Nero, makes a tag and tells him to slap on a submission!  
JBL: He gets in the ring and locks on a rare naked choke, John is beginning to fight out of it! Hits Nero with a shoulder block and another one! Runs the ropes and Nero cuts him off with a leg lariat!  
Jerry: I admit that the rookie is pretty good! Now he is giving him the knees to the gut. Cena blocks and gives him the Attitude Adjustment out of nowhere, goes for the pin, and Triple H breaks it up! Nero and Cena slowly gets their hands out to tag. Triple H and Hideo Itami will continue the match!  
Michael: Wait a minute! Randy Orton and Batista are coming out to the ring!  
Nero: *inaudible* Not yet...  
Michael: It looks like they are going to be at ringside. Cena isn't looking, Hideo is reaching for a tag and Nero catches Cena in the side of John's head and he falls off the apron! Triple H hits a AA spinebuster! Triple is talking to Nero...  
Jerry: Looks like that whisper means something really dangerous!  
JBL: Triple H is picking up Hideo for another Spinebuster and...what is Nero doing? Nero goes off the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard into Triple H's Spinebuster! Goes for the pin! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings, Line In The Sand plays* ...and they win it!  
Lillian: Here are your winners...Nero and Triple H, Evolution!  
Michael: ...and Batista spears Cena into the barricade! Randy Orton slithered in for an RKO to Hideo Itami!  
Hunter: *inaudible* Get back and let us finish it!  
Jerry: This can't be good, and Triple H hits the Pedigree!  
Michael: ...and Nero is not done, and locks in the Bad Intention submission hold!  
Jerry: Why they can't leave things alone?  
JBL: It's called making a statement! Nero lets go of the hold, are you happy, King?!  
Jerry: Yeah, I am!

(After Raw, off-air, offscreen)  
Nero: (Time to go to Orlando, Florida.)  
Voice: Hey you! *turns around* Yeah you, new guy!  
Nero: Apparently that's my name around here...yeah, I know you, you're Tyler Black.  
Seth Rollins: Also known as Seth Rollins.  
Nero: What do you need?  
Seth: If you know what is good for you, you stay away from Evolution, they don't give a damn about you, new guy.  
Nero: I guess I don't know what is good for me.  
Seth: Don't say I didn't warn you! *leaves*  
Nero: (Always the center of attention, are you Nero?) *calls Paige* Hey Saraya...  
Paige: Hey, Shawn how are you?  
Nero: I'm good, are you going out with your friends?  
Paige: How did you know?  
Nero: Intuition. Well I am headed to Orlando, I'll let you know when I get there.  
Paige: Wait, are you sure you want to go through with the match?  
Nero: Of course, trust me on this.  
Paige: *laughs* Okay I'll see you there. I love you...  
Nero: Did you just say you love me?  
Paige: Tell anyone, and I'll break you physically.  
Nero: Is that a promise? *smiles*  
Paige: *smiles* I know you are smiling, goodbye.  
Nero: Okay, I love you too, bye. *hangs up phone* (Okay, now it's time for Orlando...)

A/N: Next chapter is TLC where a definitive WWE World Heavyweight Champion will kick off the Road to Wrestlemania, and the destructive Hardcore Match for the Intercontinental Championship will take place. Also Nero will reunite with an old friend, along with your reviews, take a guess as to who that is. Keep reading and review.


	7. Intercontinental Mayhem

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: The Layout for Wrestlemania is almost set, during the duration, there will be many encounters between Nero and multiple superstars. There will be another bonus chapter soon during the superstars' week in Florida. I also received a suggestion regarding the direction of Nero's career, but it would be better if it took place after Wrestlemania Season. Anyway enjoy the pay per view.

Year 2, Week 8: Intercontinental Mayhem

(Orlando, Florida...offscreen)  
Nero: *Ford Mustang engine stops* (It's time...to make a mark.)  
Paige: Car is still a little slow?  
Nero: It's much faster than yours, I was just cruising around Orlando, it's not like Chicago.  
Paige: Really? What's Chicago like?  
Nero: More realistic. Orlando sells dreams...reminds me of California.  
Paige: *laughs* You're a geek. Want to show me around Chicago? Wrestlemania 32 is going to be there. What are you going to do?  
Nero: Take you everywhere and go visit an old friend of mine.  
Paige: Who?  
Nero: You'll see. For now I need to focus on my match tonight against Hideo...don't worry, I will be fine we can do something afterwards.  
Paige: Okay then, surprise me. I give you one later. *smiling mischieviously*  
Nero: Okay I'll see you later, Saraya. (Thank you God, for this crazy chick!) *walks away*

(TLC PPV Arena, 6:00pm. Offscreen, Diner Area)  
Hunter: Alright everybody, listen up! Wait...where's Nero?  
Nero: *walks in* I'm here.  
Hunter: Alright everybody we got a great show to put on! Give it everything you got out there. John Cena and The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose, make sure that the TLC match is worth $9.99. The same thing for Nero and Hideo. Alright it's showtime!

(7:00pm On Air, Falls Apart-TFK)  
WWE Narrator: ...and now WWE Network presents WWE...TLC! *pyrotechnics explode*  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to the PPV event, TLC! I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler!  
Jerry: It's going to be an incredible night, Cole!  
JBL: It's going to be a very dangerous night, I can't wait for the mayhem!  
Michael: Speaking of that, later on tonight, for the Intercontinental Championship, Nero will go against Hideo Itami, in a Hardcore Match, called Intercontinental Championship Mayhem.  
Jerry: Also, Dean Ambrose will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena in a TLC match!

(Backstage, offscreen. 8:15pm)  
Nero: *Training Muay Thai, door knocks* It's open!  
Referee: Shawn, you're starting in five minutes.  
Nero: Okay. *walks to entrance curtain*  
Batista: Hey man, are you ready?  
Nero: Yep.  
Batista: You look nervous.  
Nero: I'll be okay.  
Batista: Did you puke already?  
Nero: Twice. (Deadpan tone)  
Batista: *chuckles* Rookie.

(TLC Arena, On-Air. 8:20pm)  
*Tokiwakita plays*  
Lillian Garcia: The following Intercontinental Championship Mayhem is scheduled for one fall introducing first the challenger, from Tokyo Japan weighing in at 179lbs, Hideo Itami!  
Michael: Oh, man...Hideo Itami is bringing out more weapons for the Intercontinental Championship Mayhem!  
Jerry: Apparently, this is a match where these two can go above and beyond hardcore!  
JBL: This is going to explode into something much worse than hardcore!  
Michael: Hideo Itami is ready... (Tokiwakita fades)  
*Blue pyro explodes, Murdered Love plays*  
Lillian: ...and from The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion...Nero!  
Michael: This is the Intercontinental Champion, and he is coming out with twin Kendo sticks on his back!  
JBL: They are going to destroy each other! I'm going to love this!  
Jerry: I think that the hatred that these two have will only make things worse.  
*Murdered Love fades*  
Michael: So we are set for Intercontinental Championship Mayhem! *referee raises championship belt* Hideo Itami, the challenger, Nero, the champion...both with kendo stick in hand. *bell rings* Here we go and they are coming at each other swinging!  
Jerry: They are trying to take each other's head off, but missing every shot! Oh, and there is a kick from Hideo Itami, and whacks Nero in the back!  
JBL: No mercy shall be received in this match! Hideo keeps whacking him with a kendo stick!  
Michael: Nero blocks him and kicks him square in the face! Now he is setting up a table...and another one!  
Jerry: It didn't take long to get the match started, didn't it?  
JBL: It sure didn't, King! I love this!  
Michael: It looks like Hideo Itami rolled out the ring, Nero tries to grab Hideo, and Hideo hits him with a very large ladder! Now they are both back in the ring and the ladder is in the middle! Both of them are running the ropes and Hideo with the Busaiku Knee!  
Jerry: He goes for the pin! He only gets a two count! Now Hideo tosses Nero outside the ring, goes for the front dropkick, and Nero hits him with a steel chair!  
JBL: He is out like a light! Now Nero is ripping apart the steel steps and he is having fun with it!  
Michael: He grabs Hideo Itami and kicks him in the face and Hideo lands on the steps! Wait a minute...what is he...  
JBL: The hell is he doing? He's going on the top rope?  
Jerry: I think that this may be too much.  
JBL: What the hell are you doing, kid?! Snap out of it! *Nero smiles*  
Michael: I don't think that he's going to listen, John! I think he's out of control! *Nero points to elbow, leaps off*  
Jerry: Look out below! *crash* Oh, my God!  
Michael: Nero was going for an elbow drop while Hideo was on the steps, Hideo moved away and Nero's back caught the steel! *audience cheering loudly*  
JBL: This kid isn't human!  
Michael: Remember folks, this is Intercontinental Championship Mayhem! All rules of a standard match are off except for pin and submission, which can be anywhere in the building!  
Jerry: ...that gives a lot of leighway in the match! Now Hideo is setting the huge ladder up in the ring, but he's going to pick Nero up and wait a minute, he suckered Hideo in, SCA on the steel steps and he is going for the pin! He only gets a nearfall! This might be the greatest hardcore match I've ever seen in my life!  
JBL: Now Nero is climbing and sitting on the ladder! Hideo Itami is going after him, they are literally fighting on the large ladder!  
Michael: The ladder is tipping over, and they are 30ft in the air!  
Jerry: Look out! *table crashes* Oh my God, they both each crashed into an announce table!  
JBL: Nero got the worse of it, he went through the Spanish Announce Table!  
Michael: You're really going to tell jokes now?! Look at these guys! One of these two have to get back up and end the match!  
Jerry: They are not moving...wait...they are slowly getting up and Hideo Itami with a spinning back kick, knocks Nero out!  
Michael: This was a hectic match, and it's not over yet. Now Hideo got Nero back in the ring, and he is setting up for the Busaiku Knee! Running and Nero sends him to a table that was set up earlier! *Audience chants: This is awesome!* Listen to the crowd! Hideo is in pain and Nero locks him in the Bad Intention submission hold!  
JBL: Will Hideo Itami tap out to the Bad Intention?!  
Jerry: He is trying to fight it! *Hideo taps* ...and no he taps out! *bell rings, Murdered Love plays* What a match!  
Lillian: Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion...Nero!  
Jerry: What an incredible match from these two, I didn't receive anything less than what they gave and more!  
JBL: That was fantastic! These guys have nothing to be ashamed of!  
Michael: The moral of the match was that Nero made a claim going into the match and he delivered, him and Hideo Itami!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Nero: Ahhhhh, damn.  
Paige: Are you alright, love?  
Nero: Yeah, I'm fine Saraya, it's just that my ribs are bruised.  
Paige: Bruised? I wouldn't be surprised if they were broken.  
Nero: They aren't, so relax. Oww! They do need to be iced...  
Paige: When we get to Chicago, I'm going to take care of it, and...  
Voice: Hey Shawn, long time, no see...  
Nero: *turns around* ...Bayley?

A/N: Yep, Bayley is back and on the main roster of the WWE! How would Paige feel when Nero's best friend comes back into the picture? Also what's next for Nero and Evolution going foward? All of it will be answered, just keep reading and review. Feel free to ask if you have questions, feedbacks and suggestions.


	8. The Road Begins

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: The Royal Rumble is around the corner, Nero will have to work extra hard to participate and win the match...psych! Don't forget that Nero is part of Evolution, but in the Royal Rumble match, it is every man for himself. I'll let you think about what that means for people that don't know. This will lead into WrestleMania 31 which is in San Francisco, and WrestleMania 32 is in Chicago at Soldier Field. Enjoy the chapter.  
P.S. There will be conflict between Paige and Bayley soon.

Year 2, Week 9: The Road Begins

(WWE TLC: 9:25pm, offscreen)  
Nero: Bayley...what are you doing here?  
Bayley: I'm travelling with you guys, I'm on the main roster. *smiling*  
Nero: Congratulations.  
Bayley: Thanks! *hugs Nero*  
Nero: Oww! Bayley, I'm hurt!  
Bayley: Oh, sorry! Hi...umm...Paige.  
Paige: Yeah, hey. So you know Shawn from NXT?  
Bayley: Of course! He is my best and closest friend!  
Paige: Shawn has never told me that you two are closest friends. *death glares*  
Nero: (Shit, for some reason, I'm in the doghouse...) Bayley, can we catch up some other time? I have to talk to Saraya.  
Bayley: So the rumors are true...you two are going out with each other?  
Paige: Yeah, we are.  
Bayley: Well I guess I better leave you two alone! *laughs* Later Shawn. *leaves*  
Nero: Later. Saraya, what is the problem?  
Paige: Why didn't you tell me about you and Bayley?  
Nero: ...because there is nothing to tell! Ahhhh! Bayley and I are just friends, that's it, nothing more. *sighs* Saraya, I love you, I can't really say that to anyone else, because I don't like anybody else. Trust me.  
Paige: I do, and I love you too, but I'll be watching her. *kisses, walks away*  
Nero: Can I watch you?  
Paige: Get to the trainer room, before you pass out! *smiles*

(Later On-Air...)  
Michael: John Cena wins the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for the 16th time!  
JBL: He tied Ric Flair for most title wins!  
Jerry: The 2015 Hall of Fame candidate, wins against Dean Ambrose in the TLC match!  
Michael: Good night, from Orlando, Florida!

(Trainers room, after TLC...offscreen)  
Trainer: Yep, definitely bruised, you might have to stay out of competition for a couple of days.  
Nero: I can't do that, I have to qualify for the Royal Rumble match tomorrow.  
Trainer: Well I can tape it up heavily for tomorrow, but after that, stay out of competition for the rest of the week.  
Nero: Fine, whatever.  
*Triple H &amp; Stephanie enters*  
Hunter: Hey, man are you doing alright? You took some pretty hard falls.  
Nero: I'll be fine, I just got bruised ribs, but I think I hurt Kenta (Hideo) pretty bad...how is he?  
Stephanie: He'll be fine Shawn, he'll be better next week, but if you are okay, you can get ready to qualify for the Royal Rumble match.  
Nero: Yeah okay, thanks.  
*Randy &amp; Batista enters*  
Randy: Dude that was sick!  
Batista: Is he hurt too bad, Hunter?  
Hunter: He should be okay for tomorrow, but the rest of the week, he's off.  
Nero: I'll meet you in Miami tomorrow, later. *walks away, cell phone rings* Hello?  
Sami Zayn: Hey, what's up, Nero?  
Nero: Yo, Sami!  
Sami: I saw your match earlier tonight, and you took some pretty nasty spills are you doing alright?  
Nero: Except for tomorrow, I have to stay off work for a week.  
Sami: That sucks, bro.  
Nero: I thought you were being brought up to the main roster of WWE.  
Sami: They had to delay...I will, right after NXT this week.  
Nero: I will be there for your last match, since I'm not competing.  
Sami: Really?  
Nero: Of course, bro.  
Sami: Thanks a lot, man!  
Nero: No problem, I'll see you later bro.  
Sami: Later.

( Next day, Miami, Florida...Raw, 7:00pm)  
*Intro, Let The Sparks Fly*  
Michael: Hello and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler! What a night it is going to be!  
Jerry: The Road to Wrestlemania begins, tonight!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Nero: *walks to the stage, bumps* Didn't mean to hit you.  
Bo Dallas: It's okay, I really wanted to meet you for sometime now, I'm Taylor Rotunda, but I go by Bo Dallas.  
Nero: Shawn Binion, but I go by Nero. *shakes*  
Bo: I also saw your match last night, are you doing alright?  
Nero: Yeah, I just have bruised ribs, I just need to qualify for the Royal Rumble.  
Bo: I'm trying to qualify for the Royal Rumble also, my opponent is Adrian Neville.  
Nero: Watch out for him, he is really tough. My opponent is Big E Langston.  
Bo: I'm sure you have nothing to worry about...all you have to do is...  
Nero: Please don't...  
Bo: I was going to say take out the legs...  
Nero: Oh...  
Bo: ...and BO-LIEVE! *walks away*  
Nero: Damn it.

(Raw Arena, On-Air)  
Lillian: The following Royal Rumble qualifying match is scheduled for one fall...  
*I Need Five plays*  
Lillian: ...introducing first from Tampa, Florida, weighing 290lbs...Big E!  
Michael: So we are set for this qualifying match on Monday Night Raw, Big E against the Intercontinental Champion, Nero.  
*I Need Five fades, Line In The Sand plays*  
Michael: Wait a minute, what's going on? Why is Evolution coming out?  
Jerry: Isn't it obvious, Cole?! This is not going to be a fair fight!  
JBL: You don't know that, you conspiracy theorist!  
Batista: Now don't get it twisted, we are just here watch a friend, that's all.  
*audience boos...blue pyro explodes Murdered Love plays*  
Lillian: ...and from The Underground of Second City weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion Nero!  
Michael: It looks like Evolution is going to be at ringside for the match. Why am I not surprised?  
JBL: You don't know what is going to happen. You guys are assuming the worse!  
Jerry: Oh, whatever JBL. You're so biased it's ridiculous!  
JBL: I'm biased?!  
Jerry: Yes, you are!  
JBL: You know what...  
Michael: As we get set, this is a Royal Rumble qualifying match, Big E against Nero.  
*Murdered Love fades, bell rings*  
Michael: The match has started and wait, why is Randy up on the apron?  
Nero: *Inaudible yelling, wink*  
Michael: Looks like Nero is yelling at Randy for being on the apron and wait! Randy just punched Nero in the face!  
Jerry: What? Why?  
Referee: Ring the bell, disqualification! *bell rings*  
Michael: Wait, the referee is throwing away the match!  
Lillian: Here's your winner by disqualification, and will advance to the Royal Rumble match, the Intercontinental Champion, Nero!  
Jerry: Oh, come on, that was pitiful! Nero is laughing behind the referee's back! Batista spears Big E, and now Randy and Batista are taking care of Big E!  
Michael: This is absolutely pathetic!  
JBL: This is brilliant!  
*Lower The Boom plays*  
Michael: Wait a minute, that's Sami Zayn from NXT!  
Jerry: Finally, Evolution is retreating! Nero and Sami know each other so well!  
Sami: Listen...old...friend, how about defending the Intercontinental Championship against me at Royal Rumble? Think about it. *drops mic, Lower The Boom plays*  
Michael: Looks like Sami Zayn has thrown down the gauntlet! Will Nero accept in two weeks for the Royal Rumble?  
JBL: This was not Sami Zayn's business!  
Jerry: This is just became Sami's business!

(Backstage ON-screen, later)  
Batista: Who in the hell does Sami think he is?  
Randy: Hey homeboy, you want me and Dave to take care of him?  
Batista: Yeah, we got your back. Say the word and we'll tear him apart.  
Nero: Not yet, speaking of Sami, here he comes.  
Sami: Sup guys? Wow you guys don't look very happy...  
Nero: Well...I'm fine, but they are willing to snap you in half, so I would not piss them off, even more than you already have.  
Sami: Call off your boys, Nero.  
Nero: What do you want?  
Sami: I want an answer. Yes or No.  
Nero: ...Yeah, you're on... *audience cheering*  
Randy: Can we tear him apart now?!  
Nero: Not yet, let's go. Later Zayn. *walks off*

(Nero's Locker Room OFFSCREEN Playing Soul Calibur 4)  
Paige: Your wins are getting more sketchy every week. *smiles*  
Nero: A bad girl, telling a bad guy on how sketchy his wins are? I'll keep doing whatever I want.  
Paige: No you don't, because all of this... *points to Nero* ...I own now.  
Nero: That...is single-handedly the greatest statement I've ever heard.  
Paige: Oh, whatever you pervert. *laughs*  
Nero: Hey, having a badass girlfriend triggers your imagination. This is your fault.  
Paige: It's not!  
*door opens*  
Nero: Yo Sami, that was awesome!  
Sami: Thanks bro, you were awesome too. Are you still coming over to NXT for my final match?  
Nero: Yeah, but since we are enemies, we have to stare with intense hatred.  
Sami: That's true. Hey, let's go out to eat, it can be you, me, Saraya and Bayley.  
Paige: Bayley? Shawn's best friend?  
Sami: Oh, I forgot that you two are going out with each other!  
Nero: We don't try to make it a big deal, but everybody knows.  
Sami: Come on, I'll pay.  
Nero: Shit, I'm down. Saraya, you want to come?  
Paige: Fine, just let me get to my room to change.  
Nero: Can I...  
Paige: No, Okami.  
Sami: Having a badass girlfriend triggers the imagination.  
Nero: See?  
Paige: You people are ridiculous.

A/N: Another successful chapter in the books, stay tuned for the bonus chapter, where Sami will officially be launched in the main roster of WWE. I like Sami's older theme, Lower The Boom by Fifth Floor. Nothing is wrong with Worlds Apart by CFO$, I just like Lower The Boom better. If you don't know the song, take a listen on YouTube. Anyway, enjoy the bonus chapter, Future of Zayn.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Future of Rami Sebei

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: Sami Zayn will be officially launched in the main roster of the WWE, thank you for constant support of the story. I was asked if Nero Okami will fight for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, he will at Wrestlemania 32, just give it time. Remember, Nero will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Sami Zayn at Royal Rumble, and all of Evolution is in the Royal Rumble match. Enjoy the bonus chapter.

Bonus Chapter: Future of Rami Sebei

A/N: P.S. Rami Sebei is Sami Zayn's real name.  
(Full Sail University, OFF-screen)  
Nero: (Every thing is changing by the minute...I just hope I get to be at Wrestlemania.)  
Sami: Hello...anyone in there?!  
Nero: Oh, sorry man, I was just thinking...  
Sami: See that is the problem, bro...you're always thinking, just take a chance.  
Nero: Telling me not to think, is like telling me not to eat or breathe, last time I checked, I needed both. Anyway the show is about to start, do you need me to come out before or during the match? I'm just going to stay near commentary.  
Sami: It would be better if you did it during. On another note, where's Paige and Bayley?  
Nero: They are headed to Smackdown...for a tag team match...with each other.  
Sami: That's not going to be good at all.  
Nero: Why can't they just get along, dinner was a disaster, remember?  
Sami: *laughs* Haven't you figured it out yet? I think they are fighting because of you.  
Nero: Why me?  
Sami: Shawn, Saraya feels threatened by Pamela's (Bayley) simple and carefree personality, in contrast to her own. Pamela sees you and Saraya always together, playing video games and what not, deep down, she doesn't want to lose her closest friend.  
Nero: I haven't thought of it like that...still Saraya is going to have to get use to Pamela being my best friend, and Pamela will have to get use to Saraya being my girlfriend. I'll see if I can talk it over with both of them. Now we have to go, NXT is about to start.

(NXT Intro, On-Air)  
Byron: Hello everyone and welcome to NXT, we have special matches for you here on the WWE Network!  
Jason: That's right, Sami Zayn will have his final match here against a mystery opponent, then Tyler Breeze will defend the NXT Championship against Finn Balor!

*Lower The Boom plays*  
Eden: the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada weighing 208 pounds...Sami Zayn!  
Byron: Sami Zayn set for one on one contest in his final appearance of NXT!  
Renee: Sami Zayn was a joy being here giving his all every single week. It will be way awesome to see him on the main roster of the WWE.  
Byron: We don't know who is going to be an opponent for Sami Zayn.  
*audience chants: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ole! Music fades...Break Orbit plays*  
Byron: Whoa, talk about a surprise!  
Eden: ...and the opponent, from New Castle upon Tyne, weighing in at 194 pounds, Adrian Neville!  
Byron: The Man that Gravity Forgot is back on NXT to go one on one with upstart Sami Zayn.  
Jason: They've had incredible matches in the past, now they can do it one final time on NXT! This is going to be amazing!  
*Break Orbit fades, bell rings*  
Byron: Ladies and Gentlemen this is time on NXT, Adrian Neville vs Sami Zayn! One final match here.  
Jason: Now they are starting off with a test of strength, and Sami goes behind, looking for a takedown, and Neville throws an elbow to the face! Not pretty, but very effective!  
Byron: Neville hits an enzuigiri Goes for a pin and gets a two count! Sami Zayn pops out, he finally gets Adrian Neville for the last time and...  
*Murdered Love plays audience cheers*  
Byron: Whoa look at this! The Intercontinental Champion, Nero Okami is back on NXT! *Nero raises championship belt*  
Jason: He maybe back, but why is he back here on NXT? Looks like he is going to join us at commentary. Well it's nice to have you back here in NXT.  
Nero: It's nice to be back, I just came to scout out some of the new talent here in NXT, and also my opponent at the Royal Rumble. We'll be right back after these messages. *cheeky smile*

(Commercial Break)  
A/N: I'm glad that everybody is enjoying the story. Keep reading because this project is going to be longer and more thorough than even I could've imagined. I would've gotten the chapter out sooner but work and college are killing me.

(NXT Arena, back on-air)  
Jason: Welcome back to NXT, and...  
Nero: and no, you are not imagining things. Nero is back here watching his opponent Sami Zayn battling out against Adrian Neville!  
Byron: You should be a commentator, Nero.  
Nero: Thanks, Byron.  
Jason: Can we just get on with the match?! Now Sami Zayn is going for the Helluva Kick and Neville dodges it! Neville hits a superkick and goes for the pin...and gets a nearfall!  
Nero: *laughs* That's gotta hurt, real bad.  
Byron: So Nero, obviously you are looking forward to the Royal Rumble...  
Nero: That shouldn't even have to be a question, of course I'm looking forward to it. Defending my Intercontinental Championship against Sami, and being in the Royal Rumble match. Oh look, Neville is flying! Oh, damn, he landed hard.  
Jason: He couldn't connect with the reverse 450! Nero, there's probably another reason why you are here, besides scouting...  
Nero: *takes off headset* How observant of you...  
Byron: Nero is running to the ring, Sami Zayn going for the Blue Thunder Bomb, and Nero is on the apron!  
Jason: Zayn is going after Nero and he evades, Neville sneaks for the pin...gets a two count. Zayn pops up and hits the Blue Thunder Bomb! (1, 2, 3) Sami Zayn beats Adrian Neville!  
*bell rings, Lower The Boom*  
Eden: Here is your winner, Sami Zayn!  
Jason: Now Sami Zayn focuses on the Intercontinental Champion Nero Okami!  
Byron: We will see, one week from Sunday at the Royal Rumble! Good night from Orlando, Florida and NXT!

(Backstage offscreen)  
Nero: Alright man, you're finally in man. Now all we have to do is tear down the house at Royal Rumble.  
Sami: I'm with it man.

A/N: This small chapter is done, again work and school sucks, the next chapter will be not only the Raw before Royal Rumble, but the actual event itself, so it will be twice as long as long as you guys are supporting it, I'm doing everything right. Enjoy the next chapter.


	10. Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Pt 1

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: This is going to be a long chapter to write, and honestly I like that, because I want this story be as thorough and tedious as possible. A lot of pressure will fall upon Nero Okami and we will see small tension that will surround him. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Part 1

(Raw Arena, Toronto, Off-Air. Nero's Locker Room)  
Hunter: I still need your ribs to heal before the Royal Rumble, I think you will be cleared to compete after tonight. Also on Smackdown, you're going to be in a mixed tag team match against Sami Zayn and Bayley.  
Nero: ...and my partner is?  
Hunter: Whoever you want...you're going to have a contract signing with Sami tonight.  
Nero: Okay. *Hunter leaves, door knocks* Come in.  
Edge: Hey Paige. So this must be the new guy you're doing, I mean dating? *smiles*  
Nero: Funny...nice to finally meet you Adam, I'm Shawn, but I go by Nero.  
Edge: I think that you are one of the few that isn't starstruck by greatness... *Paige laughs*  
Nero: That's because I tend to not care. What's up?  
Paige: Shawn, Adam wants to show us around Toronto after the show.  
Edge: Yeah, I'll also pay for dinner.  
Nero: Yeah, sure.  
Edge: Okay, I'll see you later guys. *leaves*  
Paige: Hey, I need to talk to you.  
Nero: I was going to say the same thing. Is it about Pamela? (Bayley)  
Paige: *both sits down* Yeah it is.  
Nero: Why are you two not getting along? I heard that you two had a horrible outing on Smackdown. What's the deal?  
Paige: I just don't trust her, Nero.  
Nero: Saraya, it's me you're talking to. Tell me the truth.  
Paige: We've been going out for weeks now, and all of a sudden, your "best friend" comes around and she suddenly becomes interested in our business?  
Nero: Saraya, we've talked about this, I don't like Pamela! I LOVE YOU! Don't you understand that she's only my best friend, nothing more?  
Paige: Shawn...we've had problems ever since NXT, I just don't want to have another reason to hate her. I've worked too hard to get that, *points to Nero* and I'm not going to lose it.  
Nero: Trust me, you're not. When we get to the hotel, I'll prove it.  
Paige: We can just stick to anime.  
Nero: (Damn...) Anime? Will you marry me?  
Paige: I need a ring first. Hey, there's Kenta!  
Nero: I need to talk to him, I'll see you later on? *kisses Paige*  
Paige: Yeah.

(Backstage, OFF-SCREEN)  
Nero: Kenta? Can I talk to you for a minute?  
Hideo: Speak.  
Nero: Listen, I know our match was a little rough, and I just want to apologize for almost taking you out of the company.  
Hideo: Was that suppose to be an apology? I'm not going anywhere, and you are going to have to do a lot more to take me out.  
Nero: Just let me make amends, and let me leave. *offers hand*  
Hideo: Fine... *shakes hand* ...now leave.  
Nero: Fine. *leaves*

Batista: That was a little rough don't you think?  
Nero: Yeah, but I wasn't expecting him to forgive me that easily, I can care even less.  
Batista: Enough of the loner crap, it's me bro, tell me what's going on.  
Nero: It's just a lot to endure, defending my championship, getting to know everyone here, maintaining my relationship, overall, it annoys the fuck out of me. Batista: It's okay to be scared...  
Nero: Hold on, Dave...I never said I was scared. It's just a lot going on.  
Batista: Well I have somebody that you need to talk to, in fact, he should be calling you now.  
Nero: *cell phone rings* Wow... *clicks button* Hello?  
Voice: Hello, is this Nero Okami?  
Nero: Yes?  
Carlson Gracie Jr: Hi, I'm Carlson Gracie Jr. Dave has told me about you...  
Nero: *eyes opening* Carlson Gracie Jr?! In lineage of the great Royce Gracie?!  
CG Jr: So you have heard of us?  
Nero: Ummm, yes! I've thoroughly watched the whole Gracie family Jiu Jitsu.  
Batista: Fanboy...  
CG Jr: Anyway, I've watched your matches recently, and your Muay Thai and Submissions are outstanding, are you sure you've never been taught in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu before?  
Nero: Never, unfortunately.  
CG Jr: The reason why I called you is because I am opening another studio in Chicago and well...I want to partner up with you.  
Nero: Seriously?!  
CG Jr: Yes, my family is really impressed by your determination, they want to make it happen. It will be called Okami/Gracie Jiu Jitsu studio, I also want to teach you Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Only if you accept the partnership.  
Nero: Yes, I accept the partnership, sir.  
CG Jr: Just call me Carlson, congratulations, welcome to the Gracie family, and I will let you know of more details on our new studio, thank you so much Nero.  
Nero: No, thank you. Bye. *hangs up phone* Dave...  
Batista: No thanks are necessary, it was the least I can do, man. Here, you need to represent. *tosses Gracie shirt* Now come on, shows about to start.  
Nero: Okay. (Everything is going to change...for the better.)

(Raw Intro, On-Air.) *pyrotechnics*  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry Lawler. We are six days away from the Royal Rumble PPV!  
Jerry Lawler: We have an epic night for you and there is a contract signing between the Intercontinental Champion, Nero and Sami Zayn.  
JBL: I can't wait for the show to kick off!  
Michael: We are kicking off the show, with The New Day!

(Nero's locker room, OFF-SCREEN)  
Nero: *puts on Gracie family shirt, Evolution walks in*  
Hunter: Hey Shawn... *looks at shirt* What the hell is this?  
Batista: You don't know? Nero is now a part of the Gracie family, they're opening a studio in Chicago.  
Randy: This sucks, how does he get his own studio?!  
Batista: For two reasons, one, I told the Gracies about Nero, and they were impressed with him. Two, you don't know anything about martial arts, let alone Brazilian Jiu Jitsu.  
Hunter: Congratulations man, you're already making waves coming in. But we gotta go out there.  
Nero: Okay, let me get my mask on.  
Randy: *heavy sigh*

(Raw Arena On-Air)  
*Line In The Sand plays*  
Lillian Garcia: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the ring...Evolution!  
Michael: The contract signing for the Intercontinental Championship is coming up now with the entrance of Triple H, Batista, Randy Orton and the Intercontinental Champion, Nero.  
JBL: If I was Sami Zayn, I would just sign the contract and be done with it, wouldn't want to mess with Evolution.  
Jerry: Oh, please...  
JBL: Yeah, you probably would have been defiant, King...why am I even talking to you?! *music fades*  
Hunter: This contract signing between Sami Zayn and my new protege, Nero is not just any old contract signing, This Intercontinental Championship match has one of the most dangerous individuals that have ever defended this title...and then there is Sami Zayn. So without further ado, I would like to have the challenger come out for this contract signing. *Lower The Boom plays*  
Michael: Here comes the challenger for the Intercontinental Championship. Sami Zayn with a determined look on his face.  
Jerry: Cole, he really wants that Intercontinental Championship bad, and he will go through his former best friend to do so. *Lower The Boom fades*  
Sami: Again Nero, call off your boys. It's just you and me.  
Nero: You're damn right, however my boys are going to stay here, whether you like it or not.  
Sami: Whatever you say, coward.  
Nero: What did you say to me, Zayn?  
Batista: *steps closer* We don't take to kindly to those words.  
Sami: See, you guys are thugs.  
Hunter: Let him talk guys, that's all he can do.  
Sami: Whatever, I'm signing the contract. I hope you are ready to lose the Intercontinental Championship against me. *signs contract, tosses it to Nero*  
Nero: ...okay... *signs contract, throws it at Sami's head*  
Sami: Hey! *removes table* You want to go right now?!  
Hunter: Stop it! It seems that you want to fight, Sami. Well, you got it! You go against Randy Orton... *Batista spears Zayn* ...and Batista. *picks up Zayn, Shining Wizard into Spinebuster*  
Michael: This is pathetic!  
Jerry: What else is new, Michael? Evolution comes out here and assert their dominance every week.  
JBL: Oh, Wah-wah you guys complain every week!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Nero: Hey Kofi, how's that new day gimmick?  
Kofi: It's coming along okay, Big E and Xavier Woods are easy to cooperate with. *looks at bag* Hey man, all of your gear looks a little worn out.  
Nero: I've had these for years, I'll be okay.  
Kofi: Are you headed to Milwaukee now?  
Nero: Not yet, I'm going to a hotel for tonight.  
Kofi: Oh, okay, Paige is looking for you. She seems to be in a very weird mood ever since Bayley came to the main roster.  
Nero: Oh, well I'll find her and Adam, we're supposed to hang out...speak of the devil...  
Edge: Hey, man where were you? Did you just get backstage?  
Nero: Yeah, I did.  
Paige: *smiles* Come on, Edge is going to show us around Toronto! *looks at t-shirt* Oh! I also heard that you partnered with Gracie, congrats, babe.  
Nero: Thanks.  
Edge: I'm going to first show you guys the greatest thing hockey, The Toronto Maple Leaves...  
Nero: Great... (Oh God, no!)

(Marriott Hotel, Toronto)  
Paige: Look at you, being all buddy-buddy with Adam.  
Nero: That's what you call it? I call it, surviving an incredibly horrible hockey game...does he seriously call that a team?  
Paige: Hey, the team may be horrible, but the tour was nice.  
Nero: I just wanted pancakes, I heard that this place is great for maple syrup.  
Paige: *smiles* Smartass, but from what I smell in my hotel room, you're getting Belgian Waffles, Natalya must have ordered some from room service.  
Nero: That's even better. How many am I getting? 1? 2? 10?  
Paige: Ten? You want ten Belgian Waffles?  
Nero: Yes, I figure that is not too much to ask.  
Paige: You're not getting anything...not unless you spend the night with me.  
Nero: You must really want this so bad, do you?  
Paige: Yes Shawn, I want it more than anything else, for my boyfriend to spend the night.  
Nero: Will Nattie mind?  
Paige: No, she's usually with Tyson in the other part of the hotel room.  
Nero: Okay, I'll spend the night. *both leans in, doors open.  
Natalya: Hi, Paige! Hi, Nero!  
Nero: Hey, Nattie.  
Natalya: I have some Belgian Waffles inside, but I ordered too many, I ordered 20, but I can only finish five of them.  
Nero: Perfect. Saraya, you take your five, I'll take my ten off the top.  
Natalya: You want ten Belgian Waffles? *whispers to Paige* Your boyfriend is a keeper.  
Paige: Thanks, and you are an enabler.  
Natalya: I only try. *smiles* I better get back to Tyson. *goes inside*  
Paige: Come inside, I want to celebrate your new partnership.  
Nero: Yes, please. *goes inside*

(Smackdown, Milwaukee...Off air)  
Nero: Hey, Sami have you seen Pamela? I need to talk to her.  
Sami: About the whole Saraya thing?  
Nero: Yeah, they need to clear this shit up immediately before our match.  
Sami: She's in the Divas locker room, have you talk to Saraya?  
Nero: Yeah, I cleared it up. Thanks. *walks to divas locker room, knocks, door opens*  
Naomi: Oh, hey Nero.  
Nero: Hey, Naomi, is Bayley around?  
Naomi: Yeah, but aren't you with Paige?  
Nero: Yeah, Bayley is my best friend.  
Naomi: Okay, hold on. Bayley, someone is here to see you!  
Nero: Thanks.  
Bayley: Shawn, it's great to see you! *hugs*  
Nero: Nice to see you too, Pam. Can we talk for a minute?  
Bayley: Yeah, sure. What's the issue?  
Nero: You and Saraya, that's the issue. Why do you two not like each other so much?  
Bayley: *sighs* Do we have to talk about this now?  
Nero: Yes, we do. I've always been honest with you, right?  
Bayley: Always. Sometimes you overdo it.  
Nero: No I don't, but the point is that you need to be honest with me now, don't hide anything.  
Bayley: Me and Saraya was in NXT and we were the best of friends, like you and me.  
Nero: Probably not the case, but continue.  
Bayley: *deadpan* Anyway, we had a match for the NXT Women's Championship. Somehow, before the match, Sasha Banks ended up getting in her ear. Told her that I slept with her last boyfriend.  
Nero: Sasha Banks? The NXT ratchet?  
Bayley: Well, yeah. In the middle of our match, Saraya completely snapped and gave me a concussion. The referee had to stop the match and took me to a local hospital. I overheard Sasha bragging about manipulating Saraya. When I tried to tell her what happened, she wouldn't listen.  
Nero: You need to talk to her.  
Bayley: No, because I am upset with her!  
Nero: ...because of the ratchet?  
Bayley: No, because she is taking my best friend away from me, I had you first! We haven't done anything together ever since I got here. Why? because of her!  
Nero: You are actually jealous of my girlfriend?! Here's what I'm going to do, nothing. I'm going to let you two hash it out, and after this, your petty feud ends! Am I clear?!  
Bayley: Clear.  
Nero: Good. *stands up*  
Bayley: Nero?  
Nero: Yes?  
Bayley: Thanks for being my best friend.  
Nero: Anytime, best friend. *walks away*

(Smackdown Intro, Open Your Heart-Crush 40)  
*pyrotechnics*  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Friday night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and we are two days away from the Royal Rumble! We are going to kick off with some tag team action!  
*So Beautiful, So Evil plays*  
Eden: The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Norwich, England...she is the Divas Champion, Paige!  
Michael: Here comes the Divas Champion, she has been absolutely incredible, as she gets ready for a mixed tag team match!  
JBL: She has been incredible, however her partner has been absolutely dominant in the ring!  
*So Beautiful, So Evil fade, Murdered Love plays*  
Eden: ...and introducing her tag team partner, from The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Nero!  
Michael: Nero, regardless of how he has done it, has had a great run as Intercontinental Champion.  
JBL: You do whatever it takes to win, that's what makes a champion and that's what makes Nero a great champion!  
*Murdered Love fades, Turn It Up plays*  
Eden: Introducing their opponents first, from San Jose, California and residing in Orlando, Florida...Bayley!  
Michael: What a bubbly character is Bayley, a superfan of WWE for a very long time, now she is living the dream as a WWE diva!  
JBL: Yeah, but to live the real dream is being champion and she hasn't beat Paige yet!  
Michael: She has many problems with Paige as of late, therefore at Royal Rumble, Paige will defend the Divas Championship against Bayley, in two days!  
*Turn It Up fades, Lower The Boom plays*  
Eden: ... and her partner from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 208 pounds, Sami Zayn!  
Michael: Here is the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, Sami Zayn has put on incredible matches in the past, but none more important than this match coming up in two days.  
JBL: He better get ready because the Intercontinental Champion Nero is on the track and doesn't plan on being derailed soon.  
*bell rings*  
Michael: This contest is now under way. Bayley and Paige wasting no time getting into the ring! It's an absolute slugfest between the two divas! Paige looks like she is taking lessons from the Intercontinental Champion, with the knees to the gut of Bayley!  
JBL: I love it! These two divas can't stand each other so much that they are willing to pummel each other!  
Michael: Looks like their partners are trying to establish some order in the ring. Now the Intercontinental Champion and Sami Zayn are going to take over in the ring, and we are going to start off with some kicks to the body, and Nero with a quick arm drag goes for the pin! Gets a nearfall! Sami Zayn pops up with a dropkick and goes for the pin and Nero kicks out of it.  
JBL: This cannot get any better...except for that Helluva Kick! Incredible!  
Michael: Nero actually falls back into his corner, and an accidental tag has been made to Paige. She rushes to the ring, and immediately tries to pummel the hell out of Bayley! Paige misses and Bayley hits Belly to Bayley! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings*  
Eden: Here are your winners, Bayley and Sami Zayn!  
Michael: What a incredible victory just two days away from the Royal Rumble!

(Backstage, Offscreen)  
Nero: Saraya, there's something that Bayley needs to talk to you about.  
Paige: ...and why would I listen to her?  
Nero: ...because if you don't, you will never learn the truth.  
Paige: What truth, Shawn?  
Bayley: That I didn't sleep with your last boyfriend. You let that Sasha Banks get in your ear, and ruin our friendship.  
Paige: Wait a minute, she lied to me?  
Sami: The NXT ratchet?  
Nero: There's a reason why she's still on NXT... *both chuckles*  
Bayley: Why would I lie to you? Think about it...  
Paige: What about Nero?  
Bayley: Shawn and I have been best friends for a long time, we don't want to complicate that. Especially when he is with one of my besties. *smiles*  
Nero: Trust me, I'm not really that desirable.  
Paige: *smiles* I'm sorry, Pamela. I was hard headed. Care to give me a hug?  
Sami/Nero: A hug?  
Bayley: Yes, Saraya. *hugs*  
Paige: Oh, and Shawn, you are more than desirable...I can prove that to you. *Sasha Banks walks past*  
Sasha: Hey, boys. *smiles*  
Nero: (Just trashy...)  
Paige: Hell no. Men, can you hold our things? Hey Sasha!  
Bayley: We like to have a word with you...  
Nero: You get the drinks, I get the popcorn?  
Sami: Mine with extra butter.  
Nero: Perfect.

(Royal Rumble, Green Bay, Off-Air...Evolution locker room)  
Batista: You still haven't gotten busy with Paige yet? What are you doing, bro?  
Nero: Every time I try, someone else just has to ruin the mood. *Batista and Randy chuckles* This is a very serious matter right now, did you know that recently, Paige almost beat the hell out of Tyson Kidd because he blocked...on purpose?  
Batista/Randy: On purpose?!  
Nero: Yeah. I guess that he is not getting some from Natalya, so the bastard saw fit to do that.  
Randy: Now I want to beat his ass, he blocked one of the boys.  
Nero: Wait until tomorrow...I'm going to beat the living hell out of him. Assuming Paige hadn't done it first. *Triple H enters*  
Hunter: Alright guys, it's time to go to work, the show is about to start soon.  
Batista: That's if Nero will ever focus... *Batista and Randy chuckles*  
Nero: I'm not going to live this down.

(Paige's locker room)  
Paige: Nattie, I'm really starting not to like your husband, what he did was totally out of line! Shawn had to stop me from dealing damage.  
Natalya: I'm sorry, Saraya...are you mad at me, too?  
Paige: No, Nattie, we understand that you did it by accident.  
Natalya: So are you ready for the Royal Rumble tonight?  
Paige: I'm not really that excited, but I hope Nero will win. On top of his championship victory.  
Natalya: What about you and Bayley?  
Paige: We've patched things up...but she still won't beat me tonight.

*F.E.A.R.-Papa Roach plays*  
Narrator: ...and now, WWE presents the 2015 Royal Rumble. *pyrotechnics*  
Michael: Hello everyone, and welcome to the 2015 Royal Rumble, I'm Michael Cole along with Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL.  
JBL: We've got one hell of a show for you, including the 2015 Royal Rumble match later on tonight!  
Jerry: ...but for now let's kick it off with the Intercontinental Championship match!  
*Lower The Boom plays*  
Michael: Here comes the challenger for the Intercontinental Championship, and he worked really hard to get here.  
JBL: Yeah yeah yeah, the Cinderella story of NXT but he's going up against the greatest in Intercontinental Champion of all time!  
Jerry: I wouldn't name him that just yet, he still has the face of a tough task in Sami Zayn.  
*blue pyro explodes, Murdered Love plays*  
Michael: Here comes the reigning defending Intercontinental Champion, Nero. He has a lot to prove in this match.  
JBL: Of course, Michael...he is the Intercontinental Champion, every match he should be proving himself in. It's a prestigious title.  
Jerry: Stating the obvious, aren't you JBL? *music fades*  
Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first the Challenger from Montreal, Quebec, Canada weighing in at 208 pounds, Sami Zayn! *audience cheering*... And his opponent from The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Nero! *audience boos*  
Michael: As we get set for this contest for the Intercontinental Championship, Jerry, John, this is the big time for Sami Zayn.  
JBL: He is on a big stage, with incredibly high stakes.

A/N: This chapter was a lot to write, so I am going to end it here for now. Part Two will arrive soon. Anyway, thanks for sticking by me readers. This is going to be hell. You are also going to see a long time friend in Nero Okami, she is a relatively new wrestler named Aiyanna Vladimirescu, a persona created by one of my personal best friends. See you in the next chapter.


	11. Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Pt 2

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I'm glad I get to keep doing this, the story has been amazing, and it's nowhere near done yet, a faithful reader asked me if I can bring Rey Mysterio into the story more, of course I will try to, Rey Mysterio was my favorite wrestler growing up and exploding onto the scene. Now part two has arrived and the matches will alter the career of others. We will see relatively new diva, fresh out of NXT, Aiyanna Vladimirescu, she is a close friend of Nero Okami since college and we will probably see her in a couple of matches here and there starting next chapter, but the story is mostly focused on Nero. Now the Intercontinental Championship match has arrived, enjoy the chapter. Remember, I'm still warning people about the language in this story. read with caution.

Chapter 11: Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Pt. 2

(Royal Rumble, On-Air)  
*bell rings*  
Michael: Now it's time for the Intercontinental Championship match here at the Royal Rumble!  
Jerry: This has been very anticipated for quite some time now! I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
JBL: I hope Sami Zayn will keep himself on his toes, because he is going against one clever Intercontinental Champion.  
Michael: The Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship, is a very prestigious title, made its inception when the legendary Pat Patterson became the first ever Intercontinental Champion. Here we go and Sami Zayn slaps the Intercontinental Champion hard! Nero slaps him back, and it's an all out brawl! These guys can't stand each other and wait a minute! Blue Thunder Bomb by Zayn!  
JBL: He hit him with his best move!  
Michael: Hooks the leg! (1, 2...) Only gets the nearfall!  
Jerry: Sami Zayn wants to pull out all the stops early in the match! Zayn picks up the Champion and, watch out!  
Michael: The SCA! He hits the SCA on Sami! (1, 2...) Sami kicks out!  
JBL: Not even 5 minutes and they hit their best moves on each other, oh my God this is amazing! What a roundhouse kick to the face! Sami is out! (1, 2...)  
Jerry: So close! Nero was this close to retaining the Intercontinental Championship against Sami Zayn! He kicked him so hard that part of his kickpads flew off!  
Nero: (Dammit, why does it have to fall apart now?)

(Backstage)  
Dean Ambrose: *laughs* Look at those cheap ass kickpads!  
Roman Reigns: He should have gotten rid of those a long time ago.

(Arena, On-Air)  
Michael: Sami needs to get back into the match immediately if he wants to win this thing, because Nero is at the top rope and goes for the moonsault! Nobody home, and Sami takes his head off with a lariat! Nero gets up and gets hit with a dropkick and he flies out of the ring!  
Jerry: If you're a fan of Sami Zayn, you don't want to miss this, diving flip out of the ring and onto the Intercontinental Champion!  
JBL: I'm sitting in silence because of how awesome this match is! This is incredible!  
Michael: Now the Intercontinental Champion is being tossed back into the ring, with Zayn behind him and oh my God, Nero just punted Zayn in the face. He might be out, King! (1, 2...) Zayn barely kicks out! Nero is going for the moonsault again...and he hit it! (1, 2..) Zayn kicks out again!  
Jerry: The first ten minutes, and they already throwing bombs at each other! Oh no, seriously? Batista and Randy Orton of Evolution is now coming out? They don't need to interfere!  
JBL: Maybe they just want to watch the match...  
Michael: Oh come on, John, you don't obviously believe that, do you? They get involved in almost every match of Nero's so far.  
Jerry: I don't know yet, Michael...it looks like they are just sitting at ringside.  
Michael: For now, King.  
Jerry: Yeah, for now.  
JBL: Sami Zayn is going for the corkscrew moonsault and he accidentally hits the referee! *Nero nods head*  
Michael: Nero is holding Sami Zayn and now Batista gets involved and wait a minute, Zayn jumped up and Batista spears Nero!  
Jerry: What?! He speared him accidentally?! Now Zayn is fighting off Evolution and he hits the Helluva Kick on the Intercontinental Champion! (1, 2, 3!)  
*Lower The Boom plays*  
Lillian: Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayn!  
Michael: Sami Zayn did it! Sami Zayn has won the Intercontinental Championship! What an impressive effort by the former Intercontinental Champion Nero.  
Jerry: It was pretty impressive effort until Evolution got involved and backfired! Sami Zayn is the new Intercontinental Champion!

(5 minutes later, backstage offscreen)  
Nero: You were the better man today, Sami.  
Sami: Hey, this isn't the last time we will see each other tonight, bro. There's still the Royal Rumble match. I'm about to do the drawing now.  
Nero: Okay. *Sami leaves* Dammit, I was not suppose to lose that match! What the hell? *attempts to fix kickpads, Paige walks in*  
Paige: What the hell happened out there?  
Nero: Evolution got involved. It backfired.  
Paige: *looks at kickpads* Do those kickpads have a backstory, because those are incredibly old?  
Nero: I've had these for five years, Saraya.  
Paige: Why not just get rid of them?  
Nero: Kenta gave me these when I was sixteen in Japan, I can't just get rid of them, if you have kickpad covers, that would be great.  
Paige: As in Hideo Itami? He gave those to you?  
Nero: Yeah...I have to go, I have camera time.

(C.O.O. Office, Onscreen)  
Nero: What the hell was that?  
Batista: I was trying to help you!  
Nero: By impaling me?! I lost the Intercontinental Championship! Dammit!  
Randy: You guys need to calm down!  
Nero: ...you're right, Randy...I'm sorry brother.  
Batista: It's okay.  
Hunter: Good, now you guys need to pick your numbers for the Royal Rumble.  
Eden: Please pick your number for the Royal Rumble match. *numbers shuffling, stops*  
Batista: You don't mind if I go first?  
Nero: By all means.  
Batista: *picks number* Hey, this isn't bad.  
Nero: Nice!  
Randy: Please, I can pull a better number than that in my sleep.  
Batista: Go for it then, jackass.  
*numbers shuffling, stops*  
Randy: *picks number* Ha! Told you, Dave!  
Hunter: That's a good number, Randy. Nero, you're up last. *numbers shuffling, stops* Nero, pick a number.  
Nero: *picks number* Oh...  
Randy: What happened, did you get number one?  
Nero: See for yourself...  
Randy: Damn!  
Batista: Are you serious?

(Royal Rumble, On-Air)  
Michael Buffer: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, it is now time for the Royal Rumble match! When the match begins, the superstars that drew number one and number two will start. Every ninety seconds, in the order that was drawn, the next superstar will join in the match. This will continue until all thirty superstars have entered the match. The only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor below. The last superstar remaining will be the 2015 Royal Rumble winner, and will advance to face the WWE World Heavyweight Champion in the San Francisco bay area at Wrestlemania 31! Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready? For the thousands in attendance and for the millions watching around the world...let's get ready to rumble! *audience cheering, pyro explodes* The individual who drew number one... *Swamp Gas plays* Luke Harper!  
Michael: Luke Harper is starting from number one in the Royal Rumble!  
JBL: This is going to be ugly from the start.  
*Swamp Gas fades, Patriot plays*  
Michael Buffer: ...and from Perry, Oklahoma...The Real American!  
Jerry: The Real American, Jack Swagger will start the Royal Rumble off with Luke Harper! This is going to be great!

(52 minutes later)  
Rey Mysterio: These kick pad covers should hold you, but you need to get some new gear quick.  
Nero: Thanks Rey, but it will take me more money to get new gear. I'm up next, but thanks a lot.  
Rey: Anytime, and good luck out there.  
Nero: You know as well as I do that I don't need luck.  
Michael: (TV) ...and the countdown begins for number 28 in the Royal Rumble match.  
Nero: (Here I go, there's no turning back.)  
Audience: 5,4,3,2,1! *Murdered Love plays*  
Michael: here comes the former Intercontinental Champion, earlier tonight lost his title against Sami Zayn. Despite the friction, however, he's going to help his Evolution members.  
Jerry: They are working together where it should be every man for himself in this matchup! It's not fair!  
JBL: Oh quit crying, you would favor it if it was the other way around!  
Jerry no I wouldn't it's every man for himself! There is no teaming together!  
JBL: You could do anything in the Royal Rumble match, what the hell is wrong with you?!  
Michael: Whatever the case may be, Evolution got rid of at least 4 people in this match together! Number 29 is coming up next, and the audience is counting down!  
*alarm sounds, The Truth Reigns plays*  
Michael: Number 29 is the powerhouse, Roman Reigns!  
JBL: Last year Roman Reigns eliminated 40% of the competitors, let's see how he will fair this year! And he already nailed somebody with a Superman Punch! He is on a mission to win the Royal Rumble!  
Michael: He's already eliminated three competitors in the first 20 seconds, and now we're waiting on number 30 in the Royal Rumble match!  
Audience: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *bell rings, Scorpion's Tail plays*  
Michael: Oh, my God! Sting is number 30 in the Royal Rumble match!  
Jerry: We are down to the final six, and Sting is coming down to enter the Royal Rumble match!  
Nero: (inaudible) We're ready for you. Come on!  
Michael: Wait a minute, Randy Orton just eliminated Nero!  
JBL: You're kidding me!  
Batista: What are you doing, Randy?!  
Michael: Nero just got eliminated by Evolution member, Randy Orton, and Sting hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Nero, he is unconscious! Look back in the ring we are down to four and Reigns hits the Superman Punch on Orton and he eliminates Batista! *music fades* We are at the final three and Orton is knocked out.

(Backstage) Hunter: What the hell was that, Steph?! What has gotten into them?  
Stephanie: Hunter, calm down.  
Hunter: Steph, I don't like this, they're supposed to be working together! There will be repercussions, I promise that! *walks away*

(Meanwhile...Nero's locker room, offscreen)  
Nero: WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE? *kicks case, glass breaks* When I see Randy, I'm whipping his ass!  
Batista: Where's Randy?  
Nero: That's what the fuck I want to know! *Hunter walks in*  
Hunter: What the hell happened out there?!  
Batista: I don't know, Hunter.  
Hunter: Nero, calm down.  
Nero: Where...is...Randy?  
Hunter: I don't know, probably headed to Dallas by now.  
Nero: Dammit! That was my chance, that was our chance!  
Voice: Let me calm him down. *guys turn around*  
Paige: What? I think that it's about time that he needed to relax.  
*Hunter and Batista smiles, chuckles, and leaves*  
Nero: Saraya...  
Paige: This isn't just about you, you know? I'm getting what I want, and nobody... *cell phone rings* I'm busy! ...fine, hang up. *clicks* Dammit, looks like we both won't get what we want. *stands up* How sensually tragic... *leaves*  
Nero: This sucks more than anything...

A/N: It can only get better from here, we are headed to the Elimination Chamber PPV in a couple of weeks. Thanks guys, and see you in the next chapter.


	12. Chances

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: What do you get when you lose the Intercontinental Championship and get eliminated from the Royal Rumble match by your own members...you get a very pissed off Nero Okami. You are willing to rectify everything, but the future won't get any easier. Your only thrive in life is to win and be the best, but as far as you fly, the harder that you'll crash. That flight can be a difference maker in your livelihood. What would be the choices of yours going forward? Only time will tell.

Chapter 12: Chances

(Monday Night Raw Arena, Dallas, Texas...offscreen)  
Nero: Wait until he comes here, I'm going to deck him in the face, he'll think twice before screwing with me. *tour bus pulls up* There you are...  
Randy: *to the driver* Do you see him anywhere?  
Driver: No...you shouldn't be worried about a 180 pound kid.  
Randy: You've never seen him fight, have you?  
Driver: No.  
Randy: Well, shut up then. *gets off bus* All I need to do now is make it to my locker room and...  
Nero: Hey, how are you, you sonofabitch?! *punches and tackles Randy, continues to wail on Randy* Think you can screw me over and get away with it?!

(C.O.O. Office, offscreen)  
Batista: Hey, Hunter, have you seen Randy?  
Hunter: No, and he needs to arrive soon, I need to talk to him. Hey where's Nero?  
Batista: He went to get some fresh air.  
Hunter: Wait, where's my sledgehammer?  
Both: *looks up* Oh, shit...

(Parking lot)  
Randy: Get off me! I'm going to kick your ass! *pushes Nero off*  
Nero: Screw you! Security: Nero, Randy, break it up!  
Nero: Get out of my way! *RKO on Nero*  
Hunter: Hey, cut the crap! *running*  
Randy: I'm going to kick your face off!  
Nero: Bring it, bitch!  
*punt kick to Nero*  
Hunter: What the hell is wrong with you, Randy?  
Randy: What's wrong with me? This short bastard, jump me from behind and started pummeling on me! Now he is laying on the ground unconscious! How's that for "concrete" evidence?!  
Hunter: You get in my office right now! You too, Dave!  
Randy: *looks down at Nero* See you in the show. *walks to office*  
Hunter: Security, take Nero to the back and try to wake him up! I need to talk to him too.

(Divas Locker Room, offscreen)  
Naomi: Paige, get to the trainer room, your boyfriend is unconscious!  
Paige: Nice joke, Naomi.  
Naomi: I'm serious, Saraya...he is being strechered to the trainers right now!  
Paige: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!

(Trainer Room)  
Nero: I'm so going to tear him apart.  
Dr. Rios: You can't do anything tonight. You received a light concussion, what were you thinking?  
Hunter: Doctor, is he alright?  
Dr. Rios: He'll be fine, he has a small concussion. The worst thing that he'll end up with is a headache.  
Hunter: Nero, do you have any idea how much damage control I have to do because of your stunt? You almost ruined my program for tonight by getting into a fight with your own teammate! I'm fining you both $2,000.  
Nero: Two thousand dollars?! Seriously?  
Randy: He started this!  
Nero: You started this you sonofabitch! I told you not to screw me over!  
Hunter: Alright, that's enough! You two are partners, not enemies! Whatever beef you have, grill it!  
Batista: Did you say beef?  
Nero: Dave, I'm hungry too, but this is not the time...  
Hunter: Are you done with this?! I'm done with this?!  
Randy: Alright, alright.  
Nero: Fine.  
Dr. Rios: I don't know if Nero should compete tonight...  
Nero: I can do it... *rubs head* I can make it quick.  
Hunter: You sure you are up to it?  
Nero: Yeah.  
Dr. Rios: Alright, just be careful. We don't want to make the concussion worse.

(Nero's locker room OFF SCREEN)  
Paige: *walks in* Hey, I heard you got into a fight with Randy, are you doing alright?  
Nero: Yeah, don't worry, if anything, it is just a light concussion from that punt kick.  
Paige: I really don't want you to compete tonight.  
Nero: I have to, I almost ruined the line up for tonight because I wanted to get payback for last night. Besides, Tyson Kidd isn't getting away with what he did last time. Paige: Alright, just be careful, love.  
Nero: I will.

(Monday Night Raw, 7:30pm)  
Renee: I'm here with Randy Orton, and Randy, earlier today you have gotten into an altercation with fellow Evolution teammate, Nero. *shows footage*  
Randy: Listen, listen...I know things have gotten tense, between me and my friend, but rest assured everything is under control. I can be the bigger man and say that I apologize to Nero for kicking him in his face, also for eliminating him in the Royal Rumble match, even though it was every man for himself. I hope he doesn't really hurt himself in his match from that concussion I gave him. *walks away*

Nero: Sonofabitch.  
Referee: Nero, it's time.  
Nero: Okay. Be right out. *walks backstage*  
Referee: How many fingers am I holding up?  
Nero: Two.  
Referee: How about now?  
Nero: Four.  
Referee: Okay, be careful out there.

(Arena, On-Air)  
Lillian: ...and introducing Tyson Kidd's opponent... *pyro explodes, Murdered Love plays* ...from The Underground of Second City weighing in at 180lbs, Nero!  
Michael: He's not wasting any time getting to the ring. *music fades*  
Nero: Ring the bell. *bell rings*  
Michael: The match has started and wait a minute...Nero hits the Busaiku! Tyson Kidd is out!  
Jerry: What?! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings*  
JBL: Talk about making quick work!  
Lillian: Here is your winner, Nero!  
Nero: (Inaudible) Give me a microphone. *grabs mic* Now that is two problems that I took care of tonight, I still have one more to deal with...Sting, you put your hands on me. I know that you are here tonight. Trust me when I say that I respect you due to your career. With that being said, you still put your hands on me, and now I have to punish you. I challenge you to a match next week on Raw!  
Jerry: Is he serious about challenging Sting on Raw? *Scorpion's Tail plays*  
JBL: We may get an answer right now! Sting is walking to the ring!  
Sting: You know, I don't think that next week would be enough of a setting for our little encounter...how about we go bigger, let's say...Wrestlemania? *audience cheering* What do you say, little man? Do you want to make history?!  
Hunter: No, he doesn't need to accept that, Sting. I won't allow it, you're not spinning your game this time! Nero, don't accept that, don't do it!  
Sting: Why not, Hunter? Are you afraid that after this match, he'll turn out better than you?! I say, go for it, kid! Shake on it!  
Hunter: I say don't do it, Nero! You better not!  
Nero: I say...you're on, franchise. *shakes hand, audience cheering*  
Michael: Are you kidding me?!  
Jerry: Sting and Nero Okami at Wrestlemania!  
JBL: This is going to be awesome! I can't wait!  
Sting: Oh and there's one more thing I need for you to see...turn around. *superman punch to Nero*  
Michael: Roman Reigns?!  
Roman: You'll see him at Wrestlemania, but you'll see me...at Fast Lane. *The Truth Reigns plays*  
Jerry: It's going to be one hell of a Road to Wrestlemania for Nero. He's not only going to face the 2015 Royal Rumble winner, Roman Reigns at Fast Lane, but he is also facing Sting...at Wrestlemania 31!

(Nero's Locker Room, offscreen)  
Nero: This icebath feels so good. *Aiyanna Vladimirescu walks in*  
Aiyanna Vladimirescu: So bro, did Triple H give you a hard time?  
Nero: Yeah, he scolded the hell out of me, saying that next time I accept a match without Evolution consent, he'll suspend me indefinitely. *lifts rag from his eyes* I haven't seen you since college. I would get up, but since you are a chick in my room and I'm half naked in an icebath, it's best not to do that.  
Aiyanna: Meh...I'm about to make my debut tonight.  
Nero: I'll be watching, sis.  
Aiyanna: By the way I heard that you have a concussion, are you doing alright?  
Nero: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Aiyanna: Okay. *leaves locker room*  
Nero: (My sister on Monday Night Raw? Yeah, there's gonna be hell for the divas.)

(Divas Locker Room OFF SCREEN)  
Paige: Nattie, you're my friend, but every time I'm busy, something always pop up.  
Natalya: Stephanie McMahon told me to tell you to get to Dallas as soon as you were done with your match. Congratulations on the title defense.  
Paige: Thanks. Who is that? *Aiyanna walks past*  
Natalya: Oh, that's Aiyanna Vladimirescu, she's from Chicago like Nero...I think that they known each other since college. They are kind of like siblings.  
Paige: Something about her is off, I'll keep my eye on her...

(Monday Night Raw, 8:45pm)  
Lillian Garcia: The following divas contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first in the ring, from Miami, Florida...Layla!  
Michael: So Layla is set to go one on one with the debuting Aiyanna Vladimirescu, here tonight on Raw. *Insatiable fades, Spiritual Chant plays*  
Lillian: ...and making her debut, from the Southside of Chicago, Aiyanna Vladimirescu!  
Michael: So as we get set for a one on one divas match, we take a look at the debuting Aiyanna. King, she seems like a different type of diva, don't you think?  
Jerry: Yeah, she looks incredibly dangerous, I wouldn't be surprised if she gave Layla a hard time in her match. *bell rings* Layla is going to start and...whoa, look at Aiyanna!  
Michael: She sets Layla up for a high angled chokeslam! She picks her up and does it again!  
JBL: This...is complete dominance. She is going for a Tombstone Piledriver!  
Jerry: Ahhhh! She hit it! (1, 2...)  
Michael: Aiyanna stops the pin, why would she do that? Oh, no...because she's going for another Tombstone Piledriver, oh and again! (1, 2...)  
Jerry: She let's her go again!  
Michael: Oh, no...please don't tell me that she is going to do another Tombstone Piledriver. How many will it take? Oh and again with the Tombstone Piledriver! (1, 2, 3!) Mercifully, the match comes to an end. *Spiritual Chant plays*  
Lillian: Here's your winner, Aiyanna Vladimirescu!

(Nero's locker room...offscreen)  
Michael: (TV) Aiyanna, completely dominant matchup on her part with two chokeslams and three Tombstone Piledrivers!  
Nero: Yeah, I knew this... *knocks on door*  
Who is it?  
Hunter: It's me...we have a segment at the end of the show...  
Nero: Okay. (What is this all about?)

(Raw Arena...9:50pm in ring)  
*Line In The Sand fades*  
Nero: What's up with this, Hunter?  
Hunter: I want to show you and the people why they shouldn't cross us, my brother. Batista, bring him out!  
Michael: Wait, it looks like they are bringing out a beaten up Seth Rollins.  
Jerry: But why? Seth Rollins didn't even do anything to anybody...anymore.  
Nero: Umm...Hunter, why are you guys beating up Seth Rollins?  
Hunter: Nero, don't ask questions, just do as I say.  
Nero: (Oh, is that so?) Okay...  
Hunter: Bring him to the ring!  
Batista/Orton: Yep! *tosses Rollins in the ring*  
Hunter: Don't mess with Evolution... *hits Pedigree* Batista, Orton, want in?  
Orton: Yep.  
Batista: Hell yeah.  
*spears Rollins, Randy RKOs Rollins*  
Batista: I think we should let new guy finish him.  
Hunter: Yeah, that's a great idea, Dave.  
Orton: Don't screw up, new guy.  
Nero: No, I'm good, go finish him off...  
Hunter: Why the hell not?  
Nero: He's not worth it. *walks away*  
Michael: Is he actually walking away?  
Hunter: Nero...you're my buddy, but I am not going to ask you again, finish him off.  
Nero: *sigh, runs back, gives SCA* There. *walks away*  
Michael: Well, Evolution stands tall tonight, but there seems to be some tension amongst the members.  
JBL: That will pass Michael, Evolution will simply never die!

(Nero's Locker Room...offscreen)  
Nero: (I need to lay my head down.) *door opens*  
Dean Ambrose: *stops walking* What the hell are you wearing?  
Nero: My MMA gear, is that a problem?  
Dean: Yeah, it looks like you got it from the thrift store.  
Nero: What do you want, Dean?  
Dean: Well I'm up for a little competition, since you are going against my homeboy, I want to see if you can have a challenge sometime before Fast Lane, rookie.  
Nero: If that's what you want, I'll gladly give you a fight.  
Dean: Perfect, see you soon buddy. *walks away*  
Nero: (Just great.) 

A/N: That's it for now, make sure that you read and review, whether it will be suggestions or overall just regular comments, positive and negative feedback is welcomed. Until next time, and see you in New Jersey.


	13. Eyes Are Not Everything

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: This will be a double Raw chapter, I know I said that this will be slow and thorough, but it's going too slow, so I am speeding up momentarily. One of my faithful readers asked what did Seth Rollins do to deserve a beatdown, it's simple...nothing. Evolution are starting to act dominant just to run the place and Nero is starting to realize that everything is not what it seems when it comes to Evolution, so there is a lot of tension. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. P.S. Seth Rollins is a face.

Chapter 13: Eyes Are Not Everything

(Monday Night Raw, New Jersey...offscreen)  
Paige: I think that there is something special about you, Nero Okami... *smiles*  
Nero: *smirks* What could it be, Saraya?  
Paige: Oh, I don't know...maybe it's either your dark personality, or the way you handled your "business" with me last night.  
Nero: So what does this mean, now?  
Paige: It means that you are definitely all mine now...I'm keeping you to myself and only for myself. I-  
Hunter: Hey Paige, can you excuse us for a moment?  
Paige: Oh, okay. See you after the show, love.  
Nero: Okay. What's the deal, Hunter?  
Hunter: You see, we are bringing back intergender matches, and one female competitor in particular asked me if she can wrestle with a WWE Superstar.  
Nero: What's this have to do with me?  
Hunter: You're going to be competing in a intergender match.  
Nero: Are you serious, Hunter? You know that I don't hit women.  
Hunter: Oh, come on Shawn...It won't be bad.  
Nero: Bullshit...  
Hunter: I already booked the match, good luck. Oh wait, you don't need it. *walks away*  
Nero: *sighs*

(Nero's locker room...offscreen)  
Nero: I wonder...who in the hell challenged me to intergender match?  
Aiyanna: Why not turn around and see for yourself?  
Nero: You know I don't hit women, right? Aiyanna: Yeah.  
Nero: So why would you do this?  
Aiyanna: Simple, for the sake of competition...we have always talked about both of us in the same ring...why not?  
Nero: Yeah, but I thought that we was bulls^#$*ing.  
Aiyanna: Nah, I wasn't...see you later on tonight. *walks away*  
Nero: This is just great...

(Backstage, before the intergender match...)  
Sami: Are you really going to go through with this?  
Nero: This is all just a game to her, really.

Lillian: The following intergender contest is scheduled for one fall... *spiritual chant plays* Introducing first, from the Southside of Chicago, Aiyanna Vladimirescu!  
Michael: The eerie Aiyanna makes her way to the ring, she's going to be facing the former Intercontinental Champion Nero. *Murdered Love plays*  
Lillian: ...the opponent from The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, Nero!  
Michael: These two elements have known each other since college, Nero knows Muay Thai/Kickboxing, and Japanese style wrestling, while Aiyanna trained in Aikido and Wushu, and at one point, these guys were even sparring partners together. *bell rings*  
Jerry: It wasn't that long, but Aiyanna felt like everything changed when her best friend was called up to NXT, and he left for Florida. Leaving her alone, and what a slap to the face of Nero!  
Michael: She's slapping him left and right and he looks as if he doesn't want to fight her. She pushes him to the ropes, and oh my God, Nero speared Aiyanna! (1, 2...) and she kicks out.  
JBL: I'm surprised that she could after that spear, my God!  
Nero: (Inaudible) That's it, everyone dies!

A/N: Dragonball Z Abriged, lol.

Michael: I think that he is going to end it with the SCA, and... *Line In The Sand plays* What is Evolution doing out here?  
Nero: *looks back* What are you doing?!  
Michael: Aiyanna breaks out and kicks him in the face. She runs and does the Shining Wizard? She is utilizing all of Nero's moves!  
Jerry: She knows her best friend! She's setting up for the Jumping Tombstone Piledriver, and she spikes him hard! All off of Evolution's distraction. (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings*  
Lillian: Here is your winner, Aiyanna Vladimirescu!  
Michael: This match took in favor of Aiyanna because of inadvertent distraction by Evolution!  
Aiyanna: Why the hell would you interfere in my match?!  
Jerry: I don't think that Aiyanna is pleased that she won off a distraction.

A/N: I know that I am slow on this story, so I decided to speed it up tremendously, so for those that wanted to read the Nero/Reigns match at Fast Lane, I'm sorry, but you get to read the rematch before Nero's confrontation with Sting at Wrestlemania. So I'm speeding it up to the Raw after Fast Lane. I'm sorry, but I hope that you still read and review so I can get feedback.

(Raw, COO office...on-screen)  
*Randy walks in*  
Randy: Hey Nero, how's your jaw? *smiles*  
Nero: Shut it, Randall. Randy: I'm surprised, that you can actually talk, with your jaw collapsing and all. Oh, I need your help against Roman Reigns tonight. *breaks down laughing* I'm sorry, how's your ribs?!  
Nero: I'll help you Randy.  
Batista: What? Hey, can I speak with Nero for a moment?  
Randy: Oh, alright...remember keep the conversation "short" It's hard for him to breathe after that spear. *Randy leaves*  
Batista: Don't worry about Orton, he's just a jackass.  
Nero: I'm not worried about him, it's just...I'm losing a lot of momentum going into Wrestlemania, and I'm losing an advantage to Sting *lights explode* What the hell?  
Sting: *candle lit* Hello, Nero...  
Nero: Where's Batista?  
Sting: I'm going to pick off your friends one by one until it is just you and me at Wrestlemania. *lights flash on*  
Nero: Dave! Dammit! I need a medic!

(Raw Arena, 8:30pm)  
Michael: Reigns is about to set up for the spear, when Nero catches him in the side of the head behind the referee!  
JBL: Looks like Randy is about to capitalize! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings, lights out*  
Lillian: Here is your winner, Randy Orton!  
Michael: Wait what's happening here? Where's Randy?!  
Sting: (Distorted) Nero, at Wrestlemania, your time is at hand, all of your hopes and dreams...will die... *lights flicker and explode, the end of Raw*

A/N: Next chapter, we are inching closer to WWE Wrestlemania 31 and Nero is starting to spiral out of control from his teammates, to his match at Wrestlemania, to even his relationship with Paige. We'll see how things end up next chapter when Nero takes on the 2015 Royal Rumble winner, Roman Reigns in a Fast Lane rematch. Again, I fell behind, and I felt like I needed to speed up. I apologize.


	14. False Hope & No Love

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: This chapter will consist of a lot of confusion between superstars regarding Nero. 4 questions that was given to me. The Shield will ban together after Wrestlemania, Nero will be a face at least six months after the event. Also yes, Nero wears a luchador wolf mask simply because his last alias name is Okami, which have multiple meanings in Japanese, which are: Great Spirit, God, or if used in a different way, Wolf. Wolf is a spirit animal that he embodies and he doesn't think of himself as a God which is humbling, so he goes with the Wolf meaning. His mask has an open crown on top to where his long hair can flow down. As far as titles go, we just have to be patient. Now on to the story.

Chapter 14: False Hope &amp; No Love

(Nero's locker room...offscreen)  
Nero: Aiyanna, I'm going against Roman Reigns tonight, I need more patience in waiting to finish him.  
Aiyanna: Yeah, you sort of rushed through your last match with him and it didn't work out...  
Nero: Yeah, I know, don't beat the dead horse...you always do that.  
Aiyanna: Do you think that Adrian Neville is cute?  
Nero: ...No. *Paige storms in*  
Paige: I'm sorry, but what are you doing talking to her?!  
Nero: You mean my little sister? I can talk to her whenever I want to.  
Paige: You know what, I don't want to hear it! Clearly, I was an idiot for trusting you.  
Aiyanna: No, clearly you are an idiot, for thinking that he would cheat on you.  
Paige: Don't call me an idiot! As for you... *slaps Nero* ...I wish I never met you. *walks away*  
Aiyanna: What are you going to do?  
Nero: I don't know, but this is the last thing that I need.

(Raw Arena, Intro)  
Michael: *pyrotechnics* Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw, and this is the final Raw before Wrestlemania!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Hunter: Hey Shawn, I'm postponing your match against Roman Reigns, neither one of you can lose momentum, going into Wrestlemania, so you are going against R-Truth in a no disqualification match...okay?  
Nero: Okay.  
Hunter: Listen, don't worry so much about the whole Paige situation. It will work out, trust me.

(Raw Arena, 8:00pm)  
*What's Up plays*  
Michael: So R-Truth will go one on one with Nero in a no disqualification match.  
Lillian: This contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina, R-Truth!  
JBL: I can assure that with everything going on, Nero is in a bad mood. *bell rings*  
Michael: Wow, look at R-Truth go! Dancing up a storm...and Nero with a clothesline out of nowhere!  
Jerry: Come on, that was unnecessary, Nero!  
JBL: I don't think that he cares, and now he's getting a weapon, a kendo stick!  
Michael: I guess playtime is over and Nero is just punishing Truth with those shots to the body. Wait a minute, what is Nero setting him up for?  
JBL: It looks like a sit down package piledriver!  
Jerry: Oh, he spikes him hard! (1, 2, 3!)  
Lillian: Here is your winner, Nero!  
Michael: Talk about a statement victory...  
Nero: Sting...I know what you were trying to do...and it worked... *smiles* I think that I channelled my darker side, and I love every single second of it. I know that I am the one to beat you, I will be "The One" and just to prove it to you...  
Michael: Oh no, is he setting up for that jumping package piledriver again?  
Jerry: What more can you prove, Nero?! Please just stop!  
Nero: I am The One, Sting!  
JBL: He hits it and guys...I think that we lost him...Sting has disturbed his nature...I think that we have a wolf monster loose...

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Aiyanna: Have you seen Shawn, Hunter?  
Hunter: No, I haven't seen him anywhere, I think that Sting has gotten into his head.  
Aiyanna: Goddammit, I have to find him...

(Smackdown Arena, Las Vegas)  
*Pyrotechnics*  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Thursday Night Smackdown and we are just two days away from Wrestlemania! This is going to be a good night and...  
*titantron static*  
Jerry: What is going on, Michael?

(Chicago, Illinois...CTA 69th Platform, on-air)  
Nero: Hello, Sting... this is Nero, and I am at my beginnings, in the darkest part of my city...at the darkest point of my life. Now the question that you and everyone wants to know right now is very very simplistic, even for you...why am I here? Well Stinger, let me tell you a story...a story about a young teenager who spent eight years of his life here, now this boy...was an outcast. He was ridiculed just for being entirely different... *laughs* ...and this boy was bullied to the point where his rage was uncontrolled and he went to a dark side where this monster took over, and although it felt devilishly tremendous, it isolated him entirely, so when he reached his young adult life, he purposely locked that wolf away, found peace and moved on with his life, however, he felt that his peace and spirituality would not last. That didn't stop him from hoping, so in the short span of three years, he left this place, joined a certain wrestling promotion and join a brethren unlike any other...until you, franchise, has brought this dark wolf beast out again, but in wake of doing so, you failed to realize how capable I am, while being put in this position... *CTA train arrives*  
Train: This is 69th, doors open on the left at 69th This is a redline train to Howard. *walks towards train*  
Nero: So at Wrestlemania, you will lose more than just a match, because I will be The One who beats you, so in the end, it's either The One...or No One. *gets on train* See you in California. *doors close, train departs...screen static then blacks out*

(Smackdown Arena, on-air...Las Vegas)  
Audience: (cheers loudly)  
Michael: Wow...what an eerie piece of footage shown by Nero.  
Jerry: Yeah, you're not kidding...I thought that Nero was getting ahead of himself, maybe it's the other way around.

(Levi's Stadium, Wrestlemania 31...12:00pm)  
Nero: Hi, is there a huge package for Shawn Binion?  
Receptionist: Yes, there is a large package for you.  
Nero: *takes package* Thank you.

(Locker Room)  
Hunter: There he is, bro where the hell were you?  
Nero: My flight ran late. *sets package down*  
Hunter: What's in the box?  
Nero: It's my new gear...I saved enough money to get it custom made.  
Randy: Finally, it's about time! Let's take a look at it.  
Batista: Yeah man, open it up.  
Nero: Alright. *opens box* There.  
Randy: Alright let's see...Tights, wait your tights have Matrix coding on there?  
Nero: Yeah there is. It's fitting once you think about it.  
Batista: Okay, Kneepads, Black/White Kickpads, a Leather Jacket for the entrance, and a both wrist tape and designed gloves. Better than your old gear.  
Nero: Thanks, a lot...Doc Gallows sent me his theme, so I can use it for tonight.  
Hunter: Doc Gallows? Who is that?  
Batista: Wait a minute, Luke Gallows? He sent you his theme from New Japan? That's a badass theme.  
Nero: Thanks I was thinking the same...  
Randy: Okay let's talk strategy, what are we going to do in your match, Nero?  
Nero: Nothing.  
Evolution: Nothing?!  
Nero: Yes nothing, you guys are going to relax, while I take care of Sting. *leaves*

A/N: This chapter is done, It's actually pretty short to say the least, next chapter is the Wrestlemania chapter, and Nero with his disturbed mindset, will set his sights on being The One who beats Sting. When the one is being thrown around, it is pretty much a Matrix reference.

Bonus: Repackaged

LED Producer: So, do you want the wall in Matrix coding?  
Nero: Yes, and I want the Wolf logo, the rest of the minitron can be black with the words The One shaking a little.  
LED Producer: Alright, how's that?  
Nero: Perfect.


	15. The One

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: This is it, Wrestlemania is here and Nero Okami will prepare for the fight of his life against The Franchise, Sting. This is the biggest match of Nero's career so far. After Rise of the Wolf, I will be working on a short WWE/NJPW project called Ace vs The Face, where Tanahashi Hiroshi will come to WWE temporarily to face the very best in the WWE, and who steps up to fight him, none other than John Cena. I'm drifting off, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15: The One

(WrestleMania Arena, Empty Arena 2:00pm)  
Nero: Production, are you ready to test?  
Production: Ready, whenever you cue music.  
Nero: Cue music. *BAZ- Doc Gallows plays* Cue smoke. *Smoke appears, elevated toaster rises* Cue Pyrotechnics. *Blue pyro explodes, blue and white lights flashing* Perfect, I'm throwing up a Chicago symbol, I'm walking. ..and cue introduction.  
Introduction: (In Japanese) シカゴ、イリノイ州からは、180ポンドの重さの一つ、ネロ大神! [Shikago, Irinoi-shū kara wa, 180-pondo no omo-sa no hitotsu, nero Ōgami!]  
Nero: *walking to the ring, eventually get on apron* Cue English Intro.  
Lillian: From Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 180lbs, The One, Nero Okami!  
Nero: Keep playing the music... *gets on turnbuckle, throws up Chicago symbol* Test run complete.  
Production: You're going to make one hell of an impact.

(4 hours later, Nero's locker room)  
Nero: It's almost time... *door knocks* Come in.  
Aiyanna: Hey, Shawn...whoa, that is a badass set there!  
Nero: Thanks, it wasn't cheap. This gear cost a lot.  
Aiyanna: I can tell, you even got palm logo gloves like AJ Styles.  
Nero: Yet mine has a Chicago symbol. Do you have an opponent for tonight?  
Aiyanna: Nah, I'm sitting this one out.  
Nero: Really? Okay...  
Aiyanna: I hope you beat Sting, tonight.  
Nero: I hope so too.

(WrestleMania 31, On-Air)  
Introduction: Now the WWE Network presents the 31st annual WrestleMania! *pyrotechnics*  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to WrestleMania! Live from Santa Clara, California in the Levi's Stadium! I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry Lawler, and we are going to kick it off with the Andre the Giant battle royal!

(2 hours later...)  
Michael: Lita comes to WrestleMania and beats the Divas Champion, Paige!  
Jerry: I bet she didn't expect that did she? We are halfway through WrestleMania! *halftime pyrotechnics*  
Michael: Now we are moving on to one of the most anticipated matches in WrestleMania history. When Nero Okami goes one on one with Sting, best believe, both competitors are ready.  
JBL: Well of course, especially Nero, he wasn't playing around when he hit that jumping package piledriver on R-Truth twice.  
Michael: I just found out that he calls that move the Chicago Crush, and we'll he use that Crush to gain victory against Sting? We're going to find out right now!

Lillian: This next contest is scheduled for one fall...  
*BAZ plays, smoke appears...blue pyro explodes*  
JBL: The One is ready...  
Introducer: (In Japanese) シカゴ、イリノイ州からは、180ポンドの重さの一つ、ネロ大神! [Shikago, Irinoi-shū kara wa, 180-pondo no omo-sa no hitotsu, nero Ōgami!] *audience roars*  
Michael: His pace, his walk, his personality, his style, it's all different now, it's like this darker side has taken over for this match.  
Jerry: Yeah, somehow he became totally different from the rest of his Evolution members.  
JBL: This is what Sting wanted, he wanted a sadistic, dark Nero Okami and he will get one, along with that Chicago Crush.  
Lillian: From Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 180lbs, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: Question is will he be The One who beats Sting? Will that moniker become a reality? *music fades, lights flicker, Out of the Shadows plays*  
Lillian: and the opponent...From every man's Nightmare, weighing 250lbs...Sting!  
Michael: The Icon, The Franchise, the six time WCW World Heavyweight Champion is making his way to the ring.  
JBL: The Icon has a way of throwing people off their game, but I have never seen Nero this focused before. *music fades, bell rings*  
Michael: So here we go with this highly anticipated matchup. Nero Okami vs Sting, and here is the test of strength and Okami holds him in the turnbuckle. The referee is forcing a break, Nero, actually does a clean break and nevermind he slaps Sting and now it turns into an all out brawl! *audience cheering*  
Jerry: Nero is just hell so bent on becoming this moniker that he would try to pummel Sting, he counters and hits the Scorpion Death Drop out of nowhere! Into the cover! (1, 2...)  
Michael: Okami kicks out and John, how close was that?!  
JBL: Nero is not happy that he was a second away from losing this match so quickly!  
Jerry: Sting thought that this match was...he's caught, he's caught, SCA!  
Michael: Second City Anihilator, reverse spinning neckbreaker! (1, 2...) Sting kicks out! Okami looks like he is setting up for the Chicago Crush early, that's what took R-Truth out of WrestleMania! Sting blocks and tosses Nero out of the ring! Sting goes for a baseball slide and Nero slides in the ring, and he goes for a somersault senton, and he connects.  
Jerry: Looks like he's going to go do it again and...watch out! *Sting ducks, leg crashes into the announce table...audience gasps then look away* Oh my God, did you hear his leg crack against the announce table?  
JBL: I think that his leg snapped the other way then snapped back!  
Jerry: Yeah, but he's trying to stand and he is trying to focus on the match so much that he's trying to look past the pain...  
Sting: (Dude...what are you trying to prove?)  
Nero: ...

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Aiyanna: What the hell is he thinking, competing with a broken leg?! We need a medic out there!  
Paige: Don't worry I'm sure that your "boyfriend" will handle himself.  
Aiyanna: *turns around* Listen here, bitch...you did the stupid ass thing and broke up with a man who's fucking faithful to you, you're stuck in your own delusions that you can't even get your head out your ass! So don't come to me and assume shit!  
Paige: So you guys aren't...oh my God, I did it again...Nero...

(WrestleMania, onscreen)  
Jerry: What is he thinking?! He can barely stand with that leg?  
Michael: Sting is trying to figure out why is he insisting on competing.  
JBL: I don't get it myself...  
Sting: *trips bad leg* Just give up! You have a broken leg! What's wrong with you?!  
Michael: Sting tosses Nero into the corner and does the Stinger Splash! He does another one! He goes for a third and he missed!  
Jerry: I don't know if Nero Okami ducked, or his leg collapsed. Nero kicks him in the face, but by instinct, he kicked him with the bad leg!  
JBL: Worse injury done to that leg...  
Nero: *grunts in pain* I will be the one!  
Michael: This might be the toughest kid I have ever seen. *audience chants: Nero! Nero!* He's going to set him for the Crush, the Chicago Crush, and his leg gives out. Sting breaks out and does a dropkick! (1, 2...)  
Nero still kicks out! Sting looks like he is setting up for the Scorpion Death Drop again, but wait a minute! Nero counters into a brainbuster! (1, 2...) Sting kicks out and Nero's leg is getting weaker by the second.  
JBL: You're right, Michael! That adrenaline is starting to wear off...  
Jerry: Sting is going for a powerbomb, and Okami, breaks away, quickly picks him up and hits the Chicago Crush! (1, 2...) Sting barely kicks out.  
Nero: You're dead, Stinger...  
Michael: He is setting up for another Chicago Crush and he hits it again! (1, 2...) Sting again kicks out! I don't know how much more that leg can take, it's falling apart. Nero is trying to stand and Sting lures him into the Scorpion Death Drop again.  
Jerry: This may be it, wait, Nero breaks away quickly, recovers, and hits the Chicago Crush again! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings, BAZ plays* Thankfully it came to an end. Lillian: Here is your winner, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: Now the medic has to take a look at that leg, it has to be beyond broken. It's sad that one of the most young, promising and entertaining individuals alive, would have to yield to this... *stretchers Okami, gets taken out of the arena*  
Paige: Oh, no...  
Aiyanna: Nero...

A/N: Nero got what he wanted, but at a large price...what will happen now that Nero Okami has a broken leg in three places? We'll find out on the next chapter of Rise of the Wolf. Remember to read and review.


	16. Everything That Has A Beginning

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: Just keep reading and review, Nero's leg is broken in three places, yet he still beat Sting at the Showcase of the Immortals, what will be the fate of Nero Okami going forward? This chapter will be quick.

Chapter 16: Everything That Has A Beginning, Has An End...

(Hospital, San Francisco, California...)  
TV: (Michael) Seth Rollins cashes in and wins the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!  
Nero: *sighs* Just when I thought I was about to celebrate... *knocks* Come in...  
Doctor: Shawn...I have some bad news.  
Nero: Give it to me straight, doctor.  
Doctor: We had to do extensive repair on your leg, it was successful, but you have to come back for another surgery. You have two options: One, you may have to retire early, which I recommend...which I know that you probably won't do, another choice is that you can wrestle, but you have to wait 2 years to do so. This injury doesn't heal as quickly as others, this is a choice I leave to you. *doctor leaves*  
Nero: 2 years... *sighs*

(Outside the hospital door)  
Hunter: Doctor, is he okay?  
Doctor: Most likely his decision is that he will wait two years to start wrestling again.  
Aiyanna: Two years?! This is his dream...  
Doctor: It either that or he chooses to retire...listen, just know that I watched his match earlier tonight and it was pretty admirable the way he overcame a broken leg and win, not many people can do that. *walks away*  
Aiyanna: I'm going in.

(Hospital bed)  
Nero: *knocks* Come in.  
Aiyanna: Hey.  
Nero: Hey...  
Aiyanna: How's the leg?  
Nero: I mean, you know I would assume that it's in pain.  
Aiyanna: Wow, you're even an asshole when you're in pain?  
Nero: You're just that horrible at small talk...did the doctor tell you everything?  
Aiyanna: Yeah...what are you going to choose?

(Raw, the next day...)  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw...  
Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: It was a bittersweet 24 hours for Okami...he beat Sting in a tough and physical match, solidifying himself as The One, but in doing so, he broke his leg in three places.  
Jerry: Yeah, and from the looks of it, those crutches aren't doing much to relieve the pain.  
Nero: I'm just going to get straight to the point...as everyone saw at WrestleMania last night, I beat Sting, but I broke my leg, now...I have to take some time off wrestling. The doctor told me...that it would have to be two years... *audiences boos* ...settle down, I don't like it anymore than you do...but I have to think about what is best for my health...and if I have to wait two years to wrestle again, so be it... *Line In The Sand plays*  
Hunter: My brother, you have destroyed the Icon, *all get in the ring* ...but you see, Nero here is the problem...  
Nero: I know what you are here for...bring it.  
Hunter: Thanks for being such a good sport about this... *hits Nero, Evolution jumps in*  
Michael: What is Evolution doing? They are beating the hell out of Nero!  
JBL: I don't know why...he was their best fighter. *Special Op plays (Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...The Shield)*  
Jerry: WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!  
Michael: The Shield! The Shield is back! Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins! The Shield is in formation again! They are beating the life out of Evolution and they are retreating! Nero is still on the ground.  
Dean: Okami, you idiot, what are you doing?  
Nero: ...  
Dean: Not gonna say anything, huh? Just face down with three men beating your ass?  
Roman: I'm pretty sure that he needs help...  
Dean: Fine, Seth gets it...

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Dean: Alright, you crazy bastard...  
Nero: *shakes Dean off* Get off me, I'm out of here... *limps out of the building*

Epilogue  
A/N: In total and complete isolation, Nero Okami spent months and months in grueling rehabilitation, but because of mental instability, no one knows where Nero has gone to. Some said he has gone back to Chicago, others proclaimed that he is out of the country, presumed to be residing in Tokyo, Japan...just know that the career of Nero Okami isn't over yet. Read and review.


	17. Welcome To The Club

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: This is it, a hair-splitting choice for Nero Okami, either it can be pulled off incredibly beautiful, or it can be catastrophic. I don't own the company and superstars/divas, I only have the story and my character.

Chapter 17: Welcome To The Club...

(Six months later...Chicago, Illinois...at Okami/Gracie Jiu Jitsu)  
Carlson Gracie Jr.: Your Brazilian Jiu Jitsu is getting better and better...  
Nero: Thank you, Sensei...  
CG Jr.: How's that leg of yours?  
Nero: It's doing much better, Sensei.  
CG Jr.: Come on, let's talk...you said that your leg is much better...would you consider going back to professional wrestling?  
Nero: I don't know, Sensei. The doctor says I have to wait more.  
CG Jr.: You have to do what is comfortable to you, from what I see, you are more than ready, and your performance here is impressive, you also help bring a lot of pupils into this studio. I want to... *door rings* I'll get it...  
Nero: (I don't know if I should go back, this isolation has done me good...)  
Voice: Shawn? *Nero turns around*  
Nero: Saraya...  
Paige: I finally found you, nobody knew where you went...you really isolated from us.  
Nero: Well, you found me...what do you want?  
Paige: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me, it felt like NXT all over again. Just know that it was wrong of me. Do you accept?  
Nero: I accept.  
Paige: Will you be my boyfriend again?  
Nero: Yeah, of course. *phone rings* This is Shawn...  
AJ Styles: Hey, this is Allen, how's it going?  
Nero: I'm okay, my leg is doing much better.  
AJ Styles: Do you think that you will be able to return to the ring.  
Nero: I don't know...  
AJ Styles: Don't worry about it, nothing's going to happen, listen, sooner or later, I gonna need your help with something to promote New Japan Pro Wrestling and WWE partnership.  
Nero: I'm listening...

(Raw...Seattle, Washington)  
Hunter: You ready for another successful Raw tonight, Steph?  
Stephanie: Of, course Hunter.  
Hunter: Today, we finally get to partner up with New Japan Pro Wrestling and it will be great.  
(RAW, on-air...9:55pm)  
Hunter: Our Evolution is stronger, and we can beat any six man tag in the world, if you want to try us come on and fight!  
Michael: Evolution is calling out any three guys in WWE or New Japan Pro Wrestling!  
*screen is static, audience cheering*  
(Titantron, undisclosed location)  
AJ Styles: What's up Hunter? I go by The Phenomenal, best believe that I am one of three guys that will stop you...  
Finn Balor: Why not add me into the mix? *joins in, audience cheering* I remember not too long ago that I was the leader of a certain club...  
AJ: I remember that...but I think that we need at least one more...yo, what do you think? *walks in, audience losing their minds*  
Nero: I think...that I deserve some payback. We are here solely to destroy you, that's the only reason we are here.  
All three: Welcome to the world...of The Bullet Club. *explosion, lights out, silence*  
Hunter: ... *Shot Em by BRICK plays*  
Michael: Not The Bullet Club! I heard about these guys they terrorized all of New Japan Pro Wrestling! There are notorious and guys, Okami is their newest member!  
Jerry: Nero Okami is supposed to be out for two years! There's AJ and Finn Balor, and there he is! *audience cheering* Slowly walking to the ring!  
JBL: This is incredible! Now they are face to face and at Hell In A Cell, is going to be one hell of a match, I know that Okami wants his hands around the throats of Evolution! Michael: I just received word that it will be a six man tag team match inside Hell In A Cell. Evolution will face The Bullet Club and their new member who returned after six months, Nero Okami will lead them against Evolution. Good night from Seattle, Washington! *Raw ends*

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Aiyanna: Dude, you're back! *hugs Nero*  
Nero: Yep, I'm back for good.  
Aiyanna: How's the leg?  
Nero: It's okay, it's holding up.  
Aiyanna: Good.  
Batista: Hey man, welcome back! Nice job with the promotion and joining The Bullet Club.  
Nero: Thanks man, just know that I'm back and on a personal note, I'm ready for you guys...  
Batista: *shake hands* Bring it...

A/N: The One is back, and how will he fair once he rides with The Bullet Club against Evolution in Hell In A Cell, also how will his leg hold up? All will be answered in the showdown of the century in the next chapter of Rise of the Wolf. Read and review, feedback, please.


	18. Bonus Chapter: King of Pro Wrestling

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: We are taking a break from the main story, basically AJ Styles called up Nero Okami and asked him to make a surprise appearance Hiroshima, right before Hell In A Cell. I don't own the wrestling promotions or the professional wrestlers, except Nero Okami, and the story, only those are definitely _mine_. Enjoy the bonus chapter.

Bonus Chapter: King of Pro Wrestling

(Hiroshima, Japan...before returning to Raw)  
AJ Styles: Here we are, guys.  
Aiyanna: This is awesome! We are in Hiroshima!  
Nero: I know, I can't believe it, fans are all around us.  
AJ Styles: I take it that you guys have never experienced fans like these...  
Aiyanna/Nero: Ummm...no  
Aiyanna: Especially when the Japanese girls...and their moms are after this guy. *points at Nero*  
Nero: Not my fault.  
AJ Styles: You want to know why you are really here?  
Nero: Other than representing WWE in Japan?  
AJ Styles: Actually Shawn, she is, but I have a secret that you both need to keep until we appear on Raw.  
Aiyanna: What's the secret?  
AJ Styles: Shawn is about to become a new member of the Bullet Club.  
Aiyanna: Really? He is?  
Nero: I'm definitely in...

(King of Pro Wrestling, after the match)  
Commentator: 棚橋弘至は IWGPビー級王座とを保持し... [Hiroshi Tanahashi retains the IWGP Heavyweight Championship and...] *Nero jumps Tanahashi from behind* ちょっと待って、ネロ大神 ネロ大神は、箇条書きのクラブが参加する! [Wait a minute, Nero Okami...Nero Okami joins The Bullet Club!]  
AJ Styles: Tanahashi...guess who just joined The Bullet Club? That's right, The One, Nero Okami!  
Nero: That's right, it's time to lay waste to the wrestling world...starting in America, where we will establish our dominance. これは、ゲームの時間ですo [It's game time.] *Bullet Club theme-Shot Em plays*  
Commentator: ネロ岡見は彼の署名、シカゴのクラッシュを打つ！[Nero Okami hits his signature, Chicago Crush!] *The Bullet Club leaves*

A/N: This is a short bonus chapter showing how Nero Okami came into The Bullet Club, now the next chapter will be the six man tag team match inside Hell In A Cell. Enjoy the chapter.


	19. To Hell and Back

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: Now it's time for the six man tag team match inside Hell In A Cell, Evolution goes against The Bullet Club, now that Nero Okami is back and better than ever in the chapter. 

Chapter 19: To Hell And Back

(Raw Arena, after offscreen)  
Rey Mysterio: Dude, you're back?  
Nero: Damn right I'm back, and for good this time.  
Kofi: How's the leg?  
Nero: It's fine...  
AJ Styles: Buddy, we have to get ready for Sunday.  
Nero: Okay. *turns around*  
Hunter: You have lot of nerve showing your face back here.  
Nero: You have a lot of nerve, thinking that you were gonna put me out...now old man, I'm going to put you down...  
Both: *slowly smiles*  
Hunter: Welcome back, bro.  
Nero: Thanks man.  
Hunter: Are you sure that you are able to come back from this?  
Nero: My leg is fine...I've tested it, it's okay.  
Hunter: ...but I don't think that you can stand a chance against Evolution.  
Nero: We'll see Sunday won't we?  
Hunter: *smile fades* Why don't we raise the stakes?  
Nero: *smile fades* I'm interested.  
Hunter: Evolution vs The Bullet Club, if Evolution wins, every single member of Bullet Club, even in Japan, will swear to never fight for a championship ever again. That. Includes. You.  
Nero: Done. If The Bullet Club wins, Evolution, the most dominant team, will be disbanded, permanently.  
Hunter: Done. I'll make sure that the janitor mops up what is left of you. *walks away*  
Nero: Old bastard...  
AJ Styles: Are you sure, that was a good idea?  
Nero: Don't worry, Evolution will be gone, by the end of the night.  
Karl Anderson: *walks* New guy! What the f!$k?!  
Nero: Relax Karl, I know what I'm doing. How many of our members can you gather up? 

(Hell In A Cell, Main Event)  
Michael: Now it's time for the double main event part two. The Bullet Club vs Evolution. The stakes were made after RAW that if Evolution wins, The Bullet Club will be barred for competing for any championship ever again. Also if The Bullet Club wins, then Evolution will be disbanded permanently.  
Jerry: The stakes cannot be any higher, and it starts now.  
*Shot Em plays*  
Lillian: The following 6 man tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, representing New Japan Pro Wrestling and WWE, the team of Finn Balor, the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, AJ Styles, and Nero Okami...The Bullet Club!  
Jerry: Oh, hey...there are more members,  
Michael: I can't believe it! Look, there's Cody Hall, son of Scott, Tama Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, The IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Kenny Omega, Doc Gallows, the leader Karl Anderson, Takahashi Yujiro, the IWGP Jr. Tag Team Champions, Young Bucks...also those three...The Bullet Club is here, and they are real, and look, they are surrounding the cell while the main three enter!  
Jerry: This is crazy, they making sure that Evolution will not escape like they usually do.  
*Line In The Sand plays*  
Lillian: Now introducing the opponents, representing WWE: The Viper, Randy Orton, The Animal, Batista and The Game, HHH...Evolution!  
Michael: King, no other faction has been as dominant in the WWE as Evolution has, but as they walk in the arena, there is one problem, The Bullet Club are not from the WWE, with the exception of Nero, this black and white colored faction never stepped on WWE soil, until tonight.  
Jerry: Yeah you're right...they remind me of a very young nWo. You would think that would favor Evolution for experience, but with every single member of The Bullet Club out here...I don't think that it matters, and from Evolution's track record, I don't think that anyone will be aiding them. So we are set for this matchup and what is Nero doing?  
Nero: *points up* Raise it.  
Michael: The cell is raising a little and every single member of Bullet Club went under the ring, now the cell is lowered and Bullet Club is surrounding Evolution from the inside.  
*bell rings*  
Michael: As we get set for...Oh my God! Nero just speared Randy Orton! This fight is under way! The Bullet Club are throwing weapons in the ring. BC is destroying Evolution with those weapons, and this is elimination style six man tag team match.  
JBL: The Bullet Club doesn't want to settle on handling things like a man so they have the rest of them surrounding the ring inside the cell!  
Jerry: Here comes a flying forearm from The IWGP Heavyweight Champion to Randy Orton, he is out of it and, wait wait! Karl Anderson, Karl Anderson hits an RKO on Orton?!  
Michael: In Japan he calls it the Gun Stun! Nero follows up with a 450! The cover on Orton! (1, 2, 3!) Orton is gone!  
JBL: That's unfair!  
Lillian: Randy Orton from Evolution has been eliminated!  
Michael: So to reset the situation, it is 3 men to 2, in the Bullet Club's favor. Thanks to the help of the leader, The Machine Gun.  
Karl Anderson: I opened the door for you guys, don't screw it up!  
Michael: You hear that?  
Jerry: Yeah, I heard...now Evolution is trying to fight back... AJ Styles and Nero is sent out of the ring, Finn Balor goes for the jumping foot stomp and jumps into the Batista Bomb! (1, 2, 3!)  
Lillian: Finn Balor from The Bullet Club is eliminated!  
Michael: Now it's two to two even. Triple H and Batista from Evolution, and Nero Okami and AJ Styles from The Bullet Club. Finn Balor and Randy Orton have been eliminated. Look at the IWGP Heavyweight Champion taking the fight to Triple H! Springboard reverse DDT to The Game!  
JBL: This AJ Styles is impressive! Nero is fighting his own former teammate in Batista.  
Jerry: Muay Thai combination to Batista, going for a Hurricanrana, and Batista counters with a devastating Batista Bomb! Nero is out cold!  
Michael: Now they are going to double team Styles and a steel chair to the back of AJ Styles! Right into a pedigree, and Okami is still out! (1, 2, 3!) Uh-oh...  
Lillian: The IWGP Heavyweight Champion, AJ Styles from The Bullet Club has been eliminated...  
Michael: This is not good, Nero is waking up and now realizes that he is on his own, and now...wait a minute! Tama Tonga with a spear to Batista! Yujiro knocks down Triple H and hits a sit-out dominator on Batista! He is slowly getting up and Nero is setting up for the Okamibuster, [Brainbuster] and he hits it!  
Yujiro Takahashi: Capitalize man, go for the pin! (1, 2, 3!)  
Lillian: Batista from Evolution has now been eliminated!  
Karl: You got this right?  
Nero: I got it.  
Karl: Okay, don't screw up, new guy, let's go BC!  
Michael: The rest of The Bullet Club are leaving the cell now it is one on one with Triple H!  
Jerry: It took two extra Bullet Club members to eliminate Batista, now it's one on one inside Hell In A Cell!  
Hunter: I'm going to kick your ass right in the middle of the ring, do you understand me?!  
Nero: *picks up fire extinguisher* ...nope... *hits Triple H*  
Michael: What a shot to the head by Nero...and it looks like that he is going to take his time dismantling The Game.  
Jerry: Yeah, you're right. Now Nero is getting a sledgehammer, using Triple H's own weapon.  
Triple H: Whoa man, relax.  
Nero: Oh, I'm relaxed...but you are going to die... *hits the leg*  
Hunter: Ahhhh!  
Michael: Now mercifully, Nero is going to...wait wait! Orton and Batista are back and they are jumping Nero! They are not supposed to be here! Here comes the rest of BC! Okami with a kick to the gut, Triple H counters and goes for the pedigree! Nero counters again and hits the Okamibuster!  
Nero: BC, It's time to end this!  
Jerry: Okami is setting up for the Chicago Crush and he hits it! (1, 2, 3!)  
*bell rings, crowd cheers, Shot Em plays*  
Lillian: Here are your winners, AJ Styles, Finn Balor and Nero Okami, The Bullet Club!  
Karl: Yeah! BC, bitch!  
Michael: You know what that means, Evolution is no more!  
Jerry: I can't believe it!  
JBL: This isn't fair!  
Michael: Whatever the case may be, it doesn't matter, The Bullet Club wins!  
Karl: Cut the music, I got something to say. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the greatest faction in the world, with its newest addition, The Wolfman, the King of Chicago, The One, Nero Okami! *cheers*  
Nero: I only have one thing to say, that we are the real shooters, B to the C, baddest of the bad, we'll load them up, and shoot them down. We are The Bullet Club and we...are...REAL!  
Kimihiko Ozaki: 6人タッグマッチのあなたの受賞者、ブレットクラブ！[Your winners of the 6 man tag team match, The Bullet Club!] *pyro explodes, Murdered Love plays*

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Rey Mysterio: Great job, Shawn.  
Nero: Thanks bro.  
Aiyanna: That was awesome, big brother!  
Nero: Thanks sis.  
Rey Mysterio: Where will you go from here?  
Nero: The WWE World Heavyweight Championship.  
Karl Anderson: Seems like a small task.  
Nero: *turns around and smirks* Coming from the guy who lost to The Kingdom...  
Doc Gallows: Only because he was obsessed with Maria!  
Karl: Hey! How is that my fault?!  
Aiyanna: No, fucking Maria! How many times do we have to say it?!  
BC: No Maria!  
Karl: Maria! I love you!  
Aiyanna: Gotdammit!  
Nero: So, you guys are heading to Japan?  
AJ Styles: Yep, our time has come, just keep making the Bullet Club proud. You, Devitt, and Aiyanna.  
Nero: No problem, take care.  
AJ Styles: Later... *Bullet Club leaves*  
Paige: So, what now, Mr. Nero Okami?  
Nero: Simple, a championship.

A/N: About time I got this out there, it's been too long. I'm trying my hardest to graduate, work and find a social life. That joke aside...the next chapter, Nero will constantly bust his ass to try to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but will keep having roadblocks, see you next chapter.


	20. Proving Ground

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: This will be a long chapter, it will consist of a whole month on Raw. Will Nero become champion? We'll see. I don't own the WWE except my character and the story. (Be honest, do you think that the creative team can come up with a story like this?)

Chapter 20: Proving Ground

(Nero's locker room)  
Nero: You don't think that me joining The Bullet Club was a good idea? Dammit, Nightmare, block!  
Paige: It's not really that but...come on Ivy, use the whip...it's just that bringing a bunch of invaders from Japan is a pretty extreme way to prove a point.  
Nero: They are gaijin, meaning...grab! Meaning that they are not from Japan, they are foreigners.  
Paige: Why are you such a smartass?  
Nero: I'm not just a smartass...  
SC4: KO! Nightmare wins!  
Nero: I'm a smartass that beats you.  
Paige: *crosses arms* Damn...  
Nero: You want some loving? Always cheers me up.  
Paige: Nice try, but you're not getting a piece of ass, not until I beat you.  
Nero: Really? You would stoop that low? That's digging to China low...  
Paige: Oh come on, you'll be fine.  
Nero: You really don't know about blue balls, do you?  
Paige: Of course I do...that's why I win. *smiles*  
Nero: This is cruel... *knocks* What?!  
Seth Rollins: Hold on it's just me.  
Nero: What's up, Colby?  
Seth: I'm here to tell you that we have a tournament for a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Hunter wanted me to tell you that you and I are in the tournament, and he needs a segway into the tournament and I told him that you are the best to do that because you are good on the microphone.  
Nero: Is he serious? Okay thanks. *Seth leaves* Saraya, I need you to tape my hands and wrists.  
Paige: Yeah, sure...how is the Gracie Jiu Jitsu studio in Chicago?  
Nero: Business is going well, many pupils want to not only learn under CG, but me as well.  
Paige: Are you going back to Chicago soon?  
Nero: Of course, when I main event Wrestlemania.  
Paige: Do you believe in yourself that much?  
Nero: I have to...or nobody else will. Let me get that trenchcoat.  
Paige: The one with the hood?  
Nero: Yeah. Think about it Saraya. I can be the youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion at 22 years of age. I was already a two time NXT Champion at 21.  
Paige: I never really thought about that.  
Nero: I haven't either until I became the Intercontinental Champion. *puts mask on* Did you put something in my water bottle?  
Paige: No, why you ask?  
Nero: ...because it smells like watered down Vodka...  
Paige: Damn, I wanted to fool you.  
Nero: You knew that I wasn't going to drink this.

(Raw Arena, On Air)  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw!  
Lillian: Everyone, please welcome The Authority!  
Stephanie McMahon: Thank you, and we have a show for you tonight, don't we, Hunter?  
Hunter: ...  
Stephanie: Well, we have an 8 man tournament, and the winner will be number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship over the course of two weeks. The championship match will take place at WWE TLC! Hunter, would you like to say something about the tournament?  
Hunter: *takes microphone* Nero, get your ass out here, NOW!  
*BAZ plays*  
Michael: Triple H still has that loss on his mind from last night.  
Jerry: Yeah, he can never reform Evolution again. *Nero walks out, audience cheering*  
Hunter: Yeah, you're a real man, having 6 other guys involved in the match!  
Nero: *laughs* I outsmarted the legendary Cerebral Assassin...so what if I did? Are you upset? Come at me, bro...  
Stephanie: Enough, both of you! *stops Triple H* Okami, you seem to be in fighting spirit, so you going to be in the final opening match against Kevin Owens!  
Nero: Come on Stephanie, if you are going to eliminate me from the WWE, you are going to have to do a better job than that.  
Stephanie: You are one arrogant little prick.  
Nero: Really? Even a little less than 7 billion people know that already Steph, so once again you're late. Anyway, with my skills, it should be easy to beat Owens, you know it, and I know it too.  
Stephanie: How could we possibly know that, Okami?  
Nero: I beat your husband, didn't I? *cheers* Oh, and don't tell me how you are going to stack the deck against me, I can brush past that too.  
Hunter: I hate you, sonofabitch!  
Nero: So? *pyro explodes, lights out for 30 seconds* I'm right behind you... *hits SCA*  
JBL: That's not necessary, he should have just took the win and walk away!  
Michael: It was much deserved...The SCA, reverse spinning neckbreaker!  
JBL: That's the boss!  
Jerry: Oh, boo-hoo, JBL!  
Nero: *grabs microphone, yawns* Triple H, I'm done fighting you...I'm bored...you're boring me. *audience cheering*

(A/N: DBZ Abridged reference again, lol.)

Jerry: Wait, is he serious right now?  
Michael: I think so, King.  
Nero: I'm going to fight Kevin Owens tonight, and I will advance to the semifinals. *looks up at Stephanie* Stephanie, don't even think about putting your hands on me... *smile faded, stands back up* If you so much do that, I will drop your ass quicker than I did your husband, period. *cheers*  
Stephanie: You wouldn't...  
Nero: Try me...all it takes is a slap...that's exactly what I thought...later, squares. *BAZ plays, Nero exits ring*  
Michael: This is a very dangerous game Nero is playing.  
Jerry: Yeah I agree. This is not going to end well in my opinion.  
JBL: He is going to pay dearly for that! I guarantee that!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Kofi: Nice work, man! Nice promo.  
Nero: Thanks. Aiyanna: *walks to Nero* You're an ass...  
Nero: Yet, there is no regret here.  
Aiyanna: I know. Good luck with the tournament, I mean, have fun destroying everyone in the tournament.  
Nero: That's better. I'm going to eat after this.  
Aiyanna: What about that diet?  
Nero: Screw that diet, I've been dieting for 10 years, I've been gaining weight actually, I'm up to 200 pounds.  
Aiyanna: Wow...

(Raw Arena, 9:50pm)  
Lillian: The following contest is the final opening tournament for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WWE TLC.  
*Fight plays* Introducing first, from Merriville, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 266 pounds, he is the NXT Champion, Kevin Owens!  
Michael Cole: Kevin Owens is annoyed by the fact that Okami (Wolf) thinks that he is going to skate past him.  
JBL: Let him keep having that mindset...he is going to be in for a surprise!  
Jerry: But Kevin can't act like he can skate past Nero also...that would be a huge mistake!  
Michael: I agree with that, King.  
*Song fades, silence, BAZ plays smoke appears*  
Lillian: ...and introducing the opponent, from Chicago, Illinois and trained in Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 200 pounds, Nero Okami!  
Michael: What a character is Nero Okami...last night, he dismantled a legendary stable that he was a part of, with a stable from Japan, goads The Authority with frustration, and now he is facing Kevin Owens tonight.  
JBL: After all that Hunter has done, he is so selfish and uncaring.  
King: You must have forgotten what happened six months ago? *music fades, bell rings*  
Michael: As we get set, they start off with test of strength. Kevin Owens, being 272 pounds, pushes Okami across the ring. Normally, Okami would retaliate, but he's keeping calm and looks to reset.  
Jerry: Yeah, that's weird, all on its own. Now he is going to Muay Thai stance.  
Michael: A kick to the leg by Okami, another one and Kevin with a powerslam. (1, 2...) and a kickout.  
Jerry: I think Okami now realizes that this opening championship tournament will not be a cake walk. Vice versa.  
Nero: Ready? *extends hand*  
Kevin: Let's go. *slaps five*  
Michael: Nero follows up with a dropkick and Owens flies across the ring!  
Jerry: He came in like a freight train! Michael:  
Nero tries to go for the double knee smash on the turnbuckle and Owens moved out the way!  
JBL: He miscalculated and Owens hits the pop-up powerbomb! Good night! (1, 2...)  
Michael: Nero kicks out!  
Jerry: What?!  
JBL: That should've ended him.  
Michael: Doesn't matter. Owens is going for a moonsault and Nero gets the knees up! Follows up with a combination of palms, elbows and kicks! Goes off the ropes and did you see that?! Moonsault into a reverse DDT!  
(1, 2...) Owens powers out!  
Jerry: Both of them are getting up. Nero follows with a spinning back kick. Owens sat out, now he's going for the Heartstopper!  
JBL: He's going for that kick to the chest, Owens dodges, lifts him up, pop-up electric chair! Cover! (1, 2...)  
Michael: Nero again kicks out! Where does he get the strength from?!  
JBL: Don't know but it looks like Owens is going to finish him, Nero stops him on the top rope and now he has rearranged him...oh no...  
Jerry: No no no!  
Michael: Moonsault Styles Clash! Variation from The Phenomenal! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings BAZ plays* What a great match!  
Lillian Garcia Here's your winner and will advance to semifinals, Nero Okami!  
Michael: I have never seen anything like that in my life! A Moonsault Styles Clash from the top rope! So now it's down to four in the tournament. John Cena goes against Seth Rollins, and Nero Okami will face Randy Orton in the semifinals, next week on Raw.

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Nero: I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?  
Kevin: Nah, I'm okay. If anything, it didn't hurt too bad. I'm surprised you pulled that move off.  
Nero: I tend to go overboard with moves like those. I'll try to tone it down next time.  
Kevin: Thanks. *Vince storms in*  
Vince McMahon: What the hell are you doing?!  
Nero: Wrestling. Something I was bred for.  
Vince: That moves was way too dangerous, that could've been more catastrophic!  
Nero: Well I pulled it off okay, and Kevin isn't hurt from it.  
Kevin: Don't worry, I really am okay.  
Stephanie: We understand that you are vouching for Shawn, but he just can't pull crazy variations from the indy scene, we are here to ensure people's safety. Nero, you cannot do that move again. *walks away*  
Nero: Dammit!  
Paige: You okay?  
Nero: This is getting ridiculous. *walks away*

(Next week on Raw, backstage)  
Nero: *puts on gloves* Hopefully nothing "catastrophic" will happen tonight. *phone rings* Who is it...Kurt Angle? What's up? Got it...thanks...bye. Let's change it up.

(Arena, On-air)  
Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's the semifinals for the number one contender match at WWE TLC! *Voices plays* Introducing first from , Missouri, weighing in at 250lbs, Randy Orton!  
Michael: We are amped up for this match. The Viper, the Apex Predator will be facing The One in this matchup! Don't forget that Orton and Nero were stable mates in Evolution before that dissipated.  
Jerry: Don't forget that Evolution disposed of Nero Okami, after Wrestlemania, causing further damage to that surgically repaired leg. Causing him six months of action.  
JBL: The fact that he is wrestling after just six months. He was supposed to be on the shelf for at least two years. *BAZ plays*  
Lillian: and from Chicago, Illinois and trained in Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 200 pounds, Nero Okami!  
Michael: *bell rings* Let's see how these two will compare. Nero shoots for a single leg takedown, and snaps into a headlock. Orton sends him off the rope. Nero counters into a gutwrench suplex! Orton tries to regain his bearings and Nero using a dead lift German Suplex! What the hell?! This is definitely an unusual arsenal.  
JBL: I agree, now he's going for that rare naked choke...he's applying that pressure, and a 13 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion is being dominated by a rookie!  
Jerry: Orton slips out of it, goes for the RKO, Nero counters into a Calf Killer, another submission hold!  
Michael: That's another move adapted from The Phenomenal! Center of the ring, will Orton tap out! Orton reaches the ropes, forcing a break! Okami pulls Orton back, he sets him up for the Chicago Crush! He hits it, now he sets up the Bad Intention submission hold! This may be a lopsided match, what a shock it would be! Pressure is applied, and Orton taps out! I can't believe it!  
Jerry: What?! *BAZ plays*  
Lillian: Here is your winner and will advance to the finals, Nero Okami!  
JBL: This guy came in and changed up his game plan, utilizing Greco Roman Wrestling and Submission to gain a lopsided victory over a 13 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Oh my God! It looks like he isn't done, he wants payback for six months ago! He is setting up for a regular Styles Clash from the top rope, guys he's not suppose to use that move, he used a moonsault variation last week, he can't do this!  
Stephanie: Stop! Okami, don't do this! I told you, that move is banned!  
Nero: (Inaudible) ...I will do it...  
Stephanie: What will that prove? That you are no different than any other piece of crap! Listen, if you have any ounce of humanity left...put Randy down...  
Nero: ...I'll put him down alright...but just so you know... *jumps*  
Stephanie: Nero, wait!  
*lands Styles Clash, grabs microphone*  
Nero: ...I lost my humanity six months ago...

(After the show...)  
Hunter: Vince, have you seen Shawn, he needs to be disciplined!  
Vince: Disciplined for what? From what I've seen that edgy attitude has ratings through the roof! I have been hard on him for last week, but...he may be a bigger star...than you... *leaves*  
Hunter: *breathes heavily*

(Next week)  
Paige: So, you are not worried about The Authority throwing a wrench in this match?  
Nero: I know what is going on, that's not going to stop me from being champion, I'm about to kick John Cena's ass...and enjoy it too. Then face Dean Ambrose for the title. Trust me. *kisses Paige, leaves*  
Paige: (Can we celebrate after?)

(Arena...Sacramento, California)  
Lillian: The following contest is the final match in the number one contender's tournament! *My Time Is Now plays*  
Introducing first from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds, John Cena!  
Michael: Here is the 16 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena!  
Jerry: John Cena is here! He is looking to become a World Heavyweight Champion again!  
JBL: John Cena has a knack for winning big matches, let's see if he can pull it off again!  
*BAZ plays, pyro*  
Michael: Here comes the Rebel of WWE...The One.  
Lillian: From Chicago, Illinois and trained in Tokyo, Japan...weighing in at 202 pounds, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: Ladies and Gentlemen, will this man become World Heavyweight Champion? 5"8 over 200 pounds, the former Intercontinental Champion, Nero Okami. Lately, we've seen him change up his arsenal a little bit.  
Jerry: He has to keep that diversity going if he wants to win this tournament.  
JBL: Hopefully we'll see what he will do...first it was Aerials, then Greco Roman Wrestling/Submission. What could be next?  
Michael: We'll see when the bell rings. *bell rings*  
Hunter: Wait a minute! Since this is the finals...I thought it would be better to make it a no disqualification match! *leaves, The Next Big Thing plays*  
Michael: Wait a minute, Brock Lesnar! Brock Lesnar is here!  
Jerry: Oh no...  
John Cena: (Inaudible) Nero, we have to take out Brock Lesnar...  
Nero: Do you have a plan?  
Cena: Actually, I do... *picks up Nero*  
Jerry: Cena, what are you doing?! Stop! *Cena hits Attitude Adjustment* Cena why?  
Brock Lesnar: He's mine?  
Cena: Go ahead...  
Michael: I can't believe it, John Cena has aligned with Lesnar to take out Nero, and an F-5 to Okami!  
JBL: I never thought I'd see the day...Another F-5...  
Brock Lesnar: Pin him, Johnny!  
Michael: Cena goes for the cover... (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings*  
Lillian: Here is your winner and number one contender...John Cena...  
Jerry: I'm just speechless...John Cena, out of all people, turned his back...everything he said was a lie...  
Michael: I don't understand, why?

A/N: Well damn...never thought that would happen. John Cena, becoming not only number one contender, but a pawn for The Authority. How will Nero react next chapter? We'll find out soon enough, see you in Chapter 21.


	21. The One vs The Beast

Rise of the Wolf: Chapter 21

A/N: Now, we will start accelerating in the story, reminder, I do not own anything except the story and OC.

Chapter 21: The One versus The Beast Incarnate

(Tampa, Florida...UFC Gym)  
Nero: *practices on punching bag* I'm going to rip Brock Lesnar in pieces...sonofabitch, him and Cena screwed me... *tears bag, breathes heavily*  
Paige: I think that you had enough practice for one day. *smiles*  
Nero: Yeah, you're right...yet, I'm not done...exercising.  
Paige: Not gonna happen...until I beat you.  
Nero: ...you are never going to let that go, are you?  
Paige: No...  
Nero: Okay, fair enough. *phone rings* Hello? What's up, Doc?  
(A/N: Ha! Looney Tunes.)  
Nero: ...alright thanks for letting me use it...okay, later. *hangs up*  
Paige: Who was that?  
Nero: That was Doc Gallows, apparently, he needs his theme back, so I need a new one.  
Paige: Is that bad?  
Nero: No, I have plenty of themes as backup.  
Paige: That's good. *kisses Nero* What are you going to do about Lesnar?  
Nero: Rip him apart...simple.

(Raw Arena offscreen, before the show)  
Nero: Babe, can you choose a hoodie for me?  
Paige: Not going in costume tonight?  
Nero: No, I have a promo/angle tonight so I'm not wrestling. *puts on mask*  
Paige: Okay, gray.  
Nero: Cap? Which one?  
Paige: I like your Chicago one, with Lone Wolf on the back.  
Nero: Okay.  
Paige: I swear, you look more sexy in casual. You should dress like this more often.  
Nero: Yeah, whatever. *Aiyanna walks in*  
Aiyanna: I hope that I'm not interrupting anything...  
Nero: Nah, I was getting dressed.  
Aiyanna: I swear, you look way better in that.  
Paige: See? I told you.  
Nero: Shut up...the show is about to start. *picks up sledgehammer*

(Monday Night Raw...On-Air)  
Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw...  
*Next Big Thing v2 plays*  
Michael: Here comes The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar! Last week, Lesnar made his appearance by strangely helping John Cena in his victory by giving Nero two F-5s during the match.  
JBL: Here comes Paul Heyman in tow of The Beast!  
Michael: I'm Michael Cole along with JBL, Jerry Lawler is feeling ill, so he couldn't be here tonight. *music fades*  
Paul Heyman: Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman...and I am the advocate for The Beast Incarnate, The Conqueror, Brock Lesnar! *boos* Now let me explain as best as I can, seeing as we are in Tampa Bay, Florida...exactly what happened last week. Now, Triple H came to me and Brock Lesnar, because apparently, Mr. "Hustle, Loyalty and Respect" saw a bigger picture in joining The Authority, and that, ladies and gentlemen is really a huge shock, not only to me, but The Beast himself! They figured what is best for business, was to eliminate some rookie from the WWE Heavyweight Championship picture. Now, we didn't have a problem with taking out some snot-nosed kid...until I figured out who it was. You all know that Brock Lesnar doesn't give a damn about who he destroys period, but me personally...I felt sorry for the kid, he has shown much promise as a young professional wrestler, and I can't help but to be impressed, because of simply by his diversity alone. However...this Sunday he is on the wrong path when he faces The Beast, The Conqueror and the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the 1 in 21-1! Brock Lesnar! Again, Mr. Nero, this is nothing personal and personally I like you, you have that edgy attitude that always goes against the grain but when it is all said and done, you are just another victim that has been raised for slaughter and the beast will lay a beating like none before...and you will become the latest victim of Suplex City! *lights dimming, smoke appears, Fistful of Steel by Rage Against The Machine plays*  
Michael: There he is, these two will meet Sunday night at TLC! John, look what he is carrying...  
JBL: He's got a trademark sledgehammer, and he is looking for a fight!  
Nero: Don't worry, I have nothing personal against you too...  
Michael: Nero utilizes the sledgehammer and he busts The Beast open!  
JBL: You're kidding!  
Michael: Nero goes for another swing and he gets caught by Lesnar! German Suplex, sent him halfway across the ring!  
JBL: He landed on his head and right shoulder! Picks him up and he hits the F-5!  
Michael: Nero might be out.  
Paul: Listen, it was a good effort, just not enough, Mr. Nero. This is only the beginning. Trust me, you'll be the next resident of Suplex City. *Next Big Thing plays Lesnar and Heyman leaves*  
Nero: *holds shoulder, slowly gets up*  
Michael: There is no possible way that Nero Okami could be 100% this Sunday at TLC.  
Nero: *grabs microphone* If that's all you are bringing to the fight on Sunday...you are going to lose...tremendously and to make sure that...I'm not beating that ass lopsided...let's settle it in a tables match...try to bring your A-Game on Sunday, because what you threw at me earlier...damn sure wasn't it...period. *Fistful of Steel plays*  
Michael: John...is he serious?  
JBL: What type of psychotic bastard is this kid?  
Michael: Whatever the case may be, he wants a tables match at TLC!

(Trainers Room, offscreen)  
Doctor: Okay, how's this? *lifts*  
Nero: Ahh!  
Doctor: Yep, that's ugly.  
Nero: ...well it sure as hell ain't pretty...  
Paige: Are you alright, baby?  
Nero: *arm twists* Oh yeah...just dandy...  
Paige: So you endure his sarcasm too?  
Doctor: Yeah...  
Paige: I'm so sorry...that you have to endure that.  
Nero: I'm so transparent right now.  
Doctor: I got his shoulder realigned, however, I don't know how much more it would hold on, with Brock Lesnar on his case and all.  
Paige: So you are worried too?  
Doctor: Shawn isn't the first person to be sent to my office because of Brock. A good handful chooses not to wrestle again, because of Lesnar's injuries.  
Paige: Now you see why I am worried?  
Nero: ...Nope...you should not be worried at all...

(Wednesday Night, weekly forum)  
Michael: Hello everyone, I'm Michael Cole at our weekly forum, my guest tonight is none other than The One, Nero Okami, how are you feeling?  
Nero: I'm doing okay, Michael.  
Michael: Last week on Raw, you were in the finals of a contenders tournament with John Cena, when John Cena, did something that I thought he would never done, and join The Authority and took you out of the potential title picture.  
Nero: I can't justify what he did, but I was in the same boat, the major difference between John Cena and myself, was that I did it to join a band of brothers, just for the sheer thrill. John Cena has shown his true colors and did it for more money. Best believe, he can join whatever he wants because probably in the next two plus years, they won't need him anymore, because he will be the one that will be known as an overused fossil.  
Michael: The epicenter of that plan is none other than your opponent on Sunday in a tables match, Brock Lesnar.  
Nero: What can I say about Brock Lesnar? He's all talk...  
Michael: ...I'm sorry, what?  
Nero: He's all talk...don't give me that look, Michael, it shouldn't surprise you that much. He can't perform in the ring like I can.  
Michael: *smile faded* With all due respect to you, he left you in the middle of the ring, with a dislocated shoulder.  
Nero: *chuckles* If that's all he is bringing to the ring...he's in for a sad awakening. *Cole looks shocked* What?  
Michael: Tell me, where is your mental state right now? I just can't believe what you are saying at the moment.  
Nero: Ah, now that is a question, my friend. Let me tell you something, you have to be a little mental to be a genius. Brock Lesnar has brute strength and agility, while myself, I have speed, agility, technical craftsmanship, aerial ability, my martial arts, I can systemically tear apart his limbs...and my most important thing I have is mental and tactical precision. Do I seem mad and mental? Yes. Is there a method to it? I wouldn't call myself mental if there wasn't. I already know the possible last question that you may ask...you were going to do ask me if Brock Lesnar sees this forum, what would he do to my game plan, am I right?  
Michael: Indeed, you are...  
Nero: My answer is pretty simple, it is not going to change anything. Brock Lesnar, I speak directly to you now...I'm going to put you through a table, I can only tell you this, bring your A-game...I can not stress that enough...I'll bring mine...see you Sunday, bitch. *walks away*

(Hotel Room, offscreen)  
Paige: What the hell is he thinking?!  
Aiyanna: Nero, you dumbass! I don't know.  
Paige: You think that he actually have a plan to rid of Brock Lesnar?  
Aiyanna: Either that, or he doesn't fear him, which is stupid.  
Paige: I hope you are right, and he comes to his senses.

(TLC Arena, St. Louis, Missouri)  
Nero: [In the locker room, on-screen] I'm ready to beat Brock Lesnar...  
*Walks in*  
Dean: Yeah, you must have a death wish, don't you?  
Nero: What do you want, Dean? Consider that you have something that I want, I consider you a target...  
Dean: Oh come on, just because I have the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, doesn't mean that we can't be friends, well...I mean that's if...you survive tonight...  
Nero: Go away, Dean...  
Dean: Suit yourself, but...I want you to know, that after I beat the traitor Cena, I might just let you have a crack at the championship.  
Nero: *turns around* Really?  
Dean: Yeah, man! Of course! Again, that's if you survive tonight. *laughs, walk away*  
Nero: ...bastard...

(WWE: TLC...On-Air 80 minutes later)  
Lillian Garcia: The following contest is a tables match, the first person to put their opposition through a table will be the winner! *The Next Big Thing v2 plays*  
Michael: Here comes the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar!  
JBL: There is a reason why he is called the Beast! We will see that tonight...  
Lillian: Introducing first from Minneapolis, Minnesota...weighing in at 286 pounds, Brock Lesnar!  
Michael: You know on paper, Nero doesn't stand a chance, but for some odd reason, he thinks that he has found a way to beat Brock Lesnar.  
JBL: If he thinks that he has found a way to beat this man, I wanna see for myself! *music fades* Now we wait...this is going to explode...  
*Fistful of Steel-RATM plays*  
JBL: Showtime, Michael!  
Lillian: The opponent, from The Underground of Second City and trained in Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 200 pounds, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: Now John, Nero Okami may be a lot of things, he may be delusional, he may be not be all there, but John, he may be a mental genius. Has he found a way to beat Brock Lesnar?  
JBL: That's what we are here for! Has he really found a way to beat Brock Lesnar, I wanna see for myself!  
Michael: Okami is outweighed by eighty-six pounds! Last Monday Night, Nero was sent to the back with a dislocated shoulder! How will he beat Lesnar?! *music fades, bell rings* Now it begins, and as Nero takes off that trenchcoat, you can see that large bandage wrapped around his right shoulder. Now they are face to face...  
JBL: This atmosphere is incredible...they are looking for destruction! They are talking some serious trash to each other.  
Nero: (Inaudible) Take the first shot, I dare you... *slaps Brock Lesnar*  
Michael: Is he crazy?!  
JBL: Nothing makes sense anymore...Lesnar pushed Nero to the turnbuckle and Nero with a somersault dropkick!  
Michael: Lesnar was sent flying across the ring with that somersault dropkick! Am I seeing things right now?!  
JBL: He may have found a way to beat Brock Lesnar!  
Michael: Brock is outside the ring and wait...Nero with a somersault legdrop across the face of Lesnar! Are you kidding me?! That steel chair was under his legs!  
JBL: This kid is amazing!  
Michael: Has he found the formula of The Beast? He has sent Lesnar back in the ring. Okami is on the apron lying in wait, launching off the ropes and hits a Superman flying forearm to Lesnar is stunned out of the ring again, and he is busted open! Lesnar is back in the ring, Okami goes off the ropes and now he's caught by Lesnar!  
JBL: Time to go to Suplex City!  
Michael: Nero lands on his feet! What a spear to Lesnar!  
Nero: (Inaudible to Heyman) I want more from the beast! Tell him to get up, and take me to Suplex City!  
JBL: He is asking for a challenge with Brock Lesnar, has he gone mad?  
Nero: *Lesnar gets up* At least try to inflict pain! *slaps Lesnar*  
Michael: No! Don't tick off Lesnar! Brock with a devastating German Suplex to Nero, and he lands on his head!  
Nero: *slowly gets up* Atta boy...  
JBL: Another suplex, and another suplex, and another!  
Michael: I counted six so far, now Lesnar is bringing in two tables. Nero tries to fight back and Brock goes for the F-5! Okami counters and goes for the Okamibuster and Brock counters into an F-5! Okami is laying and holding his shoulder, that bad dislocated shoulder...what is Heyman doing in the ring?  
Paul Heyman: (Microphone) With all due respect Mr. Nero, you are fighting a losing battle. In a matter of minutes, he has retaken control, introduced you to Suplex City, and dislocated your shoulder again. *Nero reaches for microphone* Well, do you have something to say, Mr. Nero? *tosses microphone to the ground*  
Nero: *slowly drags it to him* Yeah...tell your beast...to quit playing...like a little bitch...if that's all he's got right now...he's going to...end up...s! #ting his pants...  
Michael: HAS HE GONE OFF THE DEEP END?!  
Nero: ...right now...I'm winning...and I am going to put...your flabby ass...through a table... *tosses microphone at Brock*  
JBL: This is not good, Lesnar is slowly picking up Okami, going for another German Suplex...  
Michael: ...but Okami counters! Okami countered into a Sliced Bread! He is quickly picked up a table with his left arm and sets it to an angle, now looks to set up again for the Okamibuster, Lesnar counters into a Belly to Belly, he releases, and Nero lands on his feet! He seems that Okami has scouted Brock Lesnar! Nero sets up and hits a Shining Wizard, he adapted by Shinsuke Nakamura, an icon in Japan!  
JBL: Looks like it knocked out The Beast! Is he putting a table on Lesnar, and is going to the top rope and he is going for a foot stomp, if he breaks the table on Lesnar, Okami wins!  
Michael: He goes for it, and Lesnar moves the table out the way so he wouldn't lose, but Nero still connects with Lesnar's gut!  
Nero: (Inaudible) Dammit! *gets on top rope near announce table*  
Michael: Nero was going for a big move, but Lesnar met him at the top, and cuts him off, now Brock Lesnar is staring at the announce table and...oh no...I hope that he is not thinking what I am thinking...  
JBL: He has Nero on his shoulders and he is looking straight at the Spanish announce table!  
Michael: No! An F-5 across the ringside and breaks the table and the match is over, Great effort by Nero Okami! *Lesnar's music plays*  
Lillian: Here is your winner, Brock Lesnar!  
JBL: It was an incredible effort by The One! He gave him all he had and then some, he had the damn near perfect game plan! He was about to take out Brock Lesnar! The problem was that, Lesnar should not be underestimated!  
Michael: Nero sits up, and now thinks about where he went wrong at...Heyman is actually shocked that Okami is even conscious, let alone sitting up, he took a huge fall from the turnbuckle to the announce table...is Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman clapping for Nero Okami?!  
JBL: I have seen it all...this is the strangest thing I have seen all night...Okami may be the first person to harbor respect from The Beast!

(Backstage, Offscreen Interview)  
Jojo: Hey, Nero? Can I get your thoughts on your match against Brock Lesnar earlier?  
Nero: ...minor setback... *walks away*  
Jojo: Nero?

A/N: Finally, this chapter is done, it took long a couple of weeks after I graduated from college with an Associate's. The chapter is finished and please stay interested and see you next chapter. Criticism is welcomed.


	22. Darkness Returns

Rise of the Wolf: Chapter 22

A/N: The Royal Rumble is just two weeks away, and it is getting closer to WWE Wrestlemania in the Soldier Field. (In reality, they say Texas, but I like Chicago better.) This chapter will cover the two weeks leading up to the Royal Rumble, so it will be shorter than the last one. I'm happy, we are getting closer to the end of the story, and finally I can put an incredible end to it. Now I don't own any aspect of the WWE, except for my character.

Chapter 22: Darkness Returns

(Las Vegas, Nevada...Caesar's Palace)  
Aiyanna: How's the shoulder?  
Nero: It's okay. It doesn't hurt too bad, considering the match I had last night.  
Paige: I can't believe that you stood up to Brock Lesnar like that especially when he F-5 you all the way through that announce table.  
Aiyanna: What killed me was that you cut a promo in the middle of the match...  
Nero: Yeah?  
Aiyanna: Who stages that while having a dislocated shoulder?  
Nero: I say that was one of my finest works.  
Paige: Who are you facing tonight?  
Nero: I'm in tag team action with Jon (Dean Ambrose), against Cena and The Miz to qualify for the Royal Rumble.  
Paige: Doesn't Mike still want revenge from way earlier?  
Nero: Hmmmm...

(Flashback, Detroit, Michigan)  
Nero: (Great...) What do you want, Miz?  
Miz: I've been put on the shelf, and it's all your fault!  
Nero: Not my fault Batista beat that ass...  
Miz: Yes it is! Before he broke my ribs...he said that, "this is for the new guy..."

(Present Day)  
Nero: ...no, I don't recall...  
Paige: (Yeah, he knows...)  
Aiyanna: How's BC doing?  
Nero: They're doing good, they are getting ready for Wrestle Kingdom XI. I'm not a part of it yet, I will get a match if there is an opponent.  
Aiyanna: So possibly you won't get a match in Japan?  
Nero: No, but Valentine, my main focus is to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion, so I will go back to Japan soon enough. Don't you two have a match for a shot at the Divas Championship tonight?  
Aiyanna: A match I will win...  
Paige: In your dreams, dead lady...I'll win.  
Aiyanna: I'll beat your ass...  
Nero: *grabs popcorn* Well, good luck ladies.  
Aiyanna: So you are just going to sit here and watch us fight?  
Nero: Yes...good luck.

(Raw Arena...Las Vegas, Locker Room offscreen)  
Nero: *gets ready* Oh no, it's not like I'm busy or anything, come on in!  
Miz: Well well, what do we have here? It is a surprise to see you...  
Nero: Yeah, because it is not like you barged in my room or anything.  
Miz: I'm going to hurt you really bad, then I'm going to put you on permanent injury, is that any way unclear?  
Nero: Yeah, I miss the point where you were going to do all of that...  
Miz: ... *storms off*  
Nero: ...what a bitch...

(Raw, On-Air 8:00pm)  
Lillian Garcia: This next match is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall...  
*My Time Is Now, Rock Remix*  
Lillian: Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts...weighing in at 250lbs, John Cena!  
Michael: John Cena is a force, a dark side that has been unleashed by The Authority.  
JBL: An entirely different person, John Cena is out to destroy! *I Came To Play*  
Lillian: and his partner, residing in Hollywood, California, weighing in at 239lbs, The Miz!  
Michael: I heard that there were some personal issues that needed to be settled in this match! Now it's go time! *Retaliation*  
Lillian: The opponents first, from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225lbs, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose!  
Michael: Nero has to work with Dean Ambrose in order to qualify for the Royal Rumble match. *Fistful of Steel*  
Lillian: Finally, from Chicago, Illinois and trained in Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 205lbs, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: We are set for tag team action live next!

A/N: I'm taking a little bit longer uploading these chapters because I recently moved back to a residence and I am not near a computer, so these will come whenever I get the chance to upload, I am hell bent on finishing this. So bare with me.

(RAW Arena...30 mins later)  
Michael: Nero going for the Okamibuster (Bloody Sunday DDT) and he hits it on Miz! And Dean Ambrose with a dive on Cena! Okami with the Chicago Crush, will that be it?! (1, 2, 3!) It's over! *Deadman's gong, lights flicker off, back on*  
Michael: The WWE Hall of Famer! The Undertaker! He has John Cena up for the Tombstone and...Nero with the springboard! Two man Tombstone? (Meltzer Driver) *Nero escapes to the ramp, smirks*

(Backstage, offscreen)  
Rey Mysterio: Nice job on qualifying for the Royal Rumble match.  
Nero: Thank you, Rey.  
Aiyanna: Hey, Shawn?  
Nero: Yeah?  
Aiyanna: I'm going for the Divas Championship.  
Nero: Congratulations, I expect you to win.  
Hunter: Well well, what do we have here? If it isn't number two in the Royal Rumble. The One himself.  
Nero: I expected as such...  
Hunter: Hey, you have to work hard to earn that shot. In this case you are number two. *walks away*  
Aiyanna: Damn...  
Nero: Well shit...

(One week later...)  
Michael: Nero with the monumental win over Hall of Famer, Rey Mysterio!  
JBL: Yeah but will he outlast 29 other opponents from the number two position?  
Michael: It will be a tough challenge, but it is not impossible!

(Paige's locker room)  
Nero: *knocks* Saraya! Are you in there? *Natalya walks out*  
Natalya: Hey, Saraya's not feeling too good right now, I think she has the stomach flu.  
Paige: It's okay, babe! I'll be back healthy in no time, just get ready for your match! *vomits in toilet* I love you!  
Nero: ...I love you too...  
Natalya: Don't worry, Saraya is in good hands. Trust me.  
Nero: I do. *walks off* (Something is wrong...)

A/N: The chapter was quick, but I have a couple of surprises for later in the story. Enjoy chapter 23, which is the Royal Rumble match and Nero Okami starts at number two. How will he overcome the odds?


	23. The Royal Prize

Rise of the Wolf: Chapter 23

A/N: Here is the Royal Rumble chapter, and Nero starts at number two in the match. Will he overcome 29 other superstars? I don't know. Remember, I'm just improvising as I go along. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 23: The Royal Prize

Nero: She's been feeling really sick as of late. I don't know what the deal is. She just keep telling me it's fine like I can ignore it.  
Batista: She might be fine, and you don't need to overthink about it.  
Rey: Or maybe her immune system isn't really that strong.  
Nero: Whatever the case may be, I hope that she gets well soon.  
Rey: Make sure that you are focused on the Royal Rumble match. You are the number two position just like I was. It's not impossible to win from this position...

(Nero's locker room, offscreen)  
Nero: *plays video games, cell phone rings* Hello?  
Nick Jackson: Yo! It's Nick.  
Nero: *sighs quietly* What do you want, Nick? Matt too.  
Matt: We're just up for some trolling on Xbox Live, you gotta try this out, man!  
Nero: Seriously? You guys are over in Japan and the first thing you call for is too troll gamers?  
Nick: When you make it sound like that, it's seems annoying...  
Nero: It is annoying...  
Matt: Come on man, we're just telling people to...  
Both: Suck it! *laughs*  
Nero: (Sarcasm) As much as I would love to, I really do, I have to focus tonight for the Royal Rumble here in the States...  
Nick: Come on man, you know you got that!  
Nero: Yeah, but I'm not taking any chances with this.  
Matt: Suit yourself. Later.  
Nero: *hangs up, dials Paul Martin* Hey Paul...yeah, I need a huge favor...yeah...

(Royal Rumble, Washington D.C.)  
Howard Finkel: Ladies and Gentlemen it's now time for the Royal Rumble match! Entries number one and two will start, every ninety seconds a superstar will join in the match in the chronological order that was drawn, this will continue until all of the superstars have joined in. Elimination must happen over the top rope with both feet touching the floor, and the last superstar remaining will be the Royal Rumble winner and will advance to the main event of Wrestlemania 32! *audience cheering, pyro explodes, Miz's theme song plays* Introducing first, residing in Hollywood, California weighing in at 240 lbs, The Miz!  
Michael Cole: This is the Royal Rumble, John, King, are you ready to go?  
Jerry: I'm so fired up for this!  
JBL: Me too, King! *Fistful of Steel by Rage Against The Machine plays*  
Howard Finkel: introducing the individual that drew number two, from Chicago, Illinois and trained in Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 200 lbs, The One!  
Michael: This will be Nero Okami's second Royal Rumble match, he expects to win and main event Wrestlemania 32 in his hometown in Chicago.  
Jerry: He will have to get past 29 others to do so... *bell rings*

A/N: Nero Okami is doing an impressive run in the match, eliminating ten competitors and lasting over 58 minutes so far. Now there are 5 competitors left in the match. Nero Okami, Batista, Neville, John Cena and Seth Rollins.

Michael: Guys, everyone is down and Nero looks unconscious, he has lasted fifty-nine minutes in this match.  
Jerry: He looks like he can't take much more. Batista looks like he is about to end this, and a hurricarana sends Batista out of the ring and he is eliminated!  
JBL: Slowly but surely, Nero hangs on. That is eleven competitors that he eliminated from the Royal Rumble match.  
Michael: Seth Rollins has eliminated John Cena. And now while Okami is on the mat, Neville and Rollins are tangled on the ropes forcing the attempt to eliminate each other and Rollins got rid of Neville, Okami with a dropkick to Rollins and he does it. Nero Okami wins the 2016 Royal Rumble match!  
Howard Finkel: Here is your winner of the 2016 Royal Rumble, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: What a performance, and I am getting word that Okami broke the record for the longest time in the match over one of his mentors...62 minutes, 14 seconds! He is going to Wrestlemania 32 in Chicago, Illinois.  
Jerry Lawler: He is headed straight for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.  
Michael: Good night everyone, from the Royal Rumble! *pyrotechnics*

Nero: *opens door to find Aiyanna and Paige* Hey guys, I'm so high off adrenaline right now...what's wrong?  
Aiyanna: We got some disconcerting news.  
Nero: Tell me...  
Paige: Shawn...I'm pregnant.

A/N: What the hell?! That can't happen, they only did it ten times...uh...well...continue reading and review, feedback please, it is always wanted.


	24. One Plus One Equals Three?

Rise of the Wolf: Chapter 24

A/N: With the WrestleMania event weeks away, how will Nero focus when his girlfriend is pregnant? Sounds like extra trouble.

Chapter 24: One plus One equals...Three?

(Nero's locker room, Offscreen)  
Aiyanna: HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?!  
Nero: We honestly didn't do it that much, we only did it like seven times...  
Aiyanna: Did you at least protect yourself?  
Nero: Protect?  
Aiyanna: Dammit!  
Nero: Listen, it was an accident. I'm sorry.  
Paige: What am I going to do? I'm not ready to give up my career yet, I may be a 7x Divas Champion, but I still have more to do.  
Nero: I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to take care of my son, period.  
Aiyanna: You want to take care of the kid?  
Nero: Duh...I'm not going to leave her behind.  
Paige: Thanks.

(Two Weeks Later...Raw, offscreen)  
Randy: Nooooooooooo! You weren't supposed to get her pregnant!  
Nero: Be quiet.  
Rey Mysterio: This is quite a dilemma, Shawn.  
Nero: I know man. I need a moment to think. *exits out the locker room* Oh, man...I don't know if I can be a father... *vomits in trashcan* (Look at me, I'm falling apart...I don't know why...I love kids...why am I nervous to have one?)  
Miz: So the rumors are true, huh? It's not surprising that in your short span here, you manage to ruin a life or two...already a bastard baby...

(Locker Room)  
Kofi: Hey guys, Miz has been found unconscious! *Everyone runs to Miz*  
Cesaro: He's out cold. He needs a medic, fast.  
Natalya: I wonder who done this?  
Nero: *walks past* Hmm...what a shame...should have been more careful...  
Kevin Owens: Any ideas on what happened?  
Nero: Nope...he probably ran his mouth or something...I got a match to prepare for in six days. *walks away*

(Raw Arena, On-air)  
Michael Cole: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Triple H is in the ring for an important announcement.  
Hunter: In our partnership with New Japan Pro Wrestling, for Wrestlemania Season, we are bringing in two of New Japan elites. *audience cheering* This professional wrestler, in six days will take on The One Nero Okami, in a Strong Style match at Fast Lane. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...the Golden Star, Kota Ibushi!  
JBL: I don't believe it...  
Michael Cole: Kota Ibushi is here in the WWE, the Golden Star!  
Hunter: Also, the man who will highlight WrestleMania 32, the Once In A Century Talent, The High-Fly Star, the Ace of New Japan Pro Wrestling! Hiroshi Tanahashi! Now let's start off Raw like it should be! *audience cheering*

(Nero's locker room on-screen)  
Renee Young: I'm here with The One, Nero Okami, who in six days will face the Golden Star, Kota Ibushi. Nero, what are your thoughts going into that match?  
Nero: Simple, I know Kota Ibushi from my excursions in New Japan, and we beat each other up more than anything. Now I am going to finish it here at Fast Lane when I take him on in a Strong Style match.  
Renee Young: There's speculation that you know something about Miz's accident earlier tonight, do you by any chance shed light on the situation?  
Nero: I'll sum it up in eight words: Don't know, don't care. That's not my problem. Please excuse me Renee, I have a match tonight against Randy Orton. *walks away*  
Renee: Um...okay. Back to you guys at ringside.

(Arena On-Air)  
Michael: Well it seems that he is steering clear of that issue. But the main event is coming up right now. *Voices plays*  
Lillian Garcia: The following contest is scheduled for one fall; introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri; weighing in at 250lbs, Randy Orton! *audience cheering*  
Michael: Here comes The Viper, as dangerous as always, but he has a tough opponent in Nero Okami.  
Jerry: I would not expect anything less, both of them have to stay on the course to Fast Lane and WrestleMania.  
JBL: We have six days until Fast Lane, there is no stopping these two forces. *Fistful of Steel plays, blue pyro explodes*  
Lillian Garcia: and from The Matrix...and trained in Tokyo, Japan; weighing in at 205lbs, He is the 2016 Royal Rumble winner, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: The man who will face The WWE World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania 32, The One!  
Jerry: This kid has an amazing comeback and...lookout behind you! Kota Ibushi just kicked Nero from behind!  
JBL: They don't want to wait six days, they are trying to take each other apart now!  
Michael: They are just trying to pummel each other to the ground, somebody try to stop them!

(After the show...)  
Nero: That worked out well...  
Paige: You have a black eye.  
Nero: Doesn't make me any less sexy, besides, I've had over ten of these in Japan.  
Paige: Sorry, I'm still stuck on the sexy part...when were you that?  
Nero: Shut up, I was enough for you to date me.  
Paige: Yeah, whatever. I still don't know how Miz got unconscious...  
Nero: Saraya...I did it. I took the bastard out. Paige: Why would you do that?  
Nero: I felt the need to defend us. He slandered us three.  
Paige: Really?  
Nero: Yeah, he did, and I don't regret what I did either.  
Kevin Owens: *laughs* Somehow, I knew it was you. Nice job.  
Nero: Thanks, Gotta go, Saraya, call me if you need me for anything.  
Paige: Okay. Nero: Later, Kev. *walks away*  
Kevin: Later. So Paige, why he really do it?  
Paige: Slander.  
Kevin: Slander? Come on, you know Shawn doesn't care about slander, it has to be something big, either Miz has slandered you, family or...no way... *smiles*  
Paige: Leave it alone, Steen!  
Kevin: You and Nero are having a kid?!  
Paige: Kevin!  
Kevin: So that's why! Can't say that I blame him.  
Paige: You don't?  
Kevin: No, because I do the same for my kid, Owen. I won't spread the word, but eventually everyone will find out.  
Paige: Thanks, Kevin.  
Kevin: No problem, so what's the kid's name?  
Paige: Israel if he is a boy, Valerie if she is a girl.  
Kevin Owens: Let me guess, he came up with the names? Well, I'll leave it alone for now, catch ya later.  
Paige: See you Kev.

(FastLane Arena Sacramento, California)  
9:00pm  
Michael: Now it's time for the New Japan/WWE Strong Style match, between the Golden Star, Kota Ibushi and The One, Nero Okami.  
JBL: Are you ready? They are willing to tear each other apart! You are talking about two of the greatest IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions ever!  
*bell rings, Golden Star plays*  
Lillian: The following is a No Holds Barred/Strong Style match, and it is scheduled for one fall introducing first; Representing Dramatic Dream Team and New Japan Pro Wrestling, from the Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan weighing in at 201lbs. The Golden Star, Kota Ibushi!  
JBL: Here we have a three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, also a former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, but he is up against WWE's chosen one.  
Michael: This will not be a cake walk to say the least. This will be a rough match.*music fades, Fistful of Steel plays* Here comes the 5x IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion! 3x IWGP Heavyweight Champion!  
Lillian Garcia: Introducing the opponent; represnting New Japan Pro Wrestling and WWE, from The Matrix and trained in Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 205lbs, he is the 2016 Royal Rumble winner, The One, Nero Okami!

15 minutes later...  
Natalya: How is the match so far?  
Paige: It has been very hard to watch. Both of them are just knocking each other senseless...

(In the Arena)  
Michael: Nero bounces off the ropes and both of them catching each other with a hard elbow to the face, both of them go down...they are spent! *audience cheering*  
JBL: Now this is strong style wrestling, Michael! They are getting up and Ibushi with a kick to the face!  
Michael: He's going to the top rope and going for the Phoenix Splash...Nero with the knees up, and the Okamibuster! (1, 2, 3!) Now it's over.  
Lillian Garcia: Here is your winner, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: That...was a brutal match...There were shots that was just...destructive.  
JBL: There is no walking out of here...  
(Backstage offscreen)  
Paige: Babe, are you okay?  
Nero: I...can't exactly...feel anything right now...

A/N: WrestleMania 32, is right around the corner, and we are going to Chicago, we are near the end of the story, and Nero will have to induct a special character into the Hall of Fame at the Chicago Theatre. Read and review, please criticism is welcomed.


	25. Chicago Nights

Rise of the Wolf: Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own the WWE, the superstars, divas, or properties of the company. I don't own New Japan Pro Wrestling, the wrestlers, sponsors or any properties of the company. I own my character and the concept of the story. That's it.

Chapter 25: Chicago Nights

Pilot: We have touched down in Chicago, please unfasten your seat belts and exit the plane.  
Paige: What an awful flight...  
Nero: It's okay, at least we will see Chicago together.  
Paige: You're right about that... *kisses Nero* Thanks, Shawn.  
Nero: Anytime, babe.  
Paige: Where should we go first?  
Nero: I was hoping that I can visit my studio first. I need to visit my teacher then, the Sears Tower.  
Paige: Sure.

A/N: I still call it the Sears Tower, sue me.

(Okami/Gracie Jiu Jitsu)  
10 mins later...  
Nero: Here we are, have you stepped in here before?  
Paige: No, I was outside, talking to you, trying to get you back into wrestling.  
Nero: Yeah... *opens door* Sensei! Are you here?  
Carlson Gracie Jr.: Hey Shawn, hey Paige.  
Nero: Sensei, how did you get all these pupils in here?  
CG Jr. : I have my ways...some people were hoping for a wrestling lesson. Could you show them a little?  
Nero: I will after WrestleMania, but not today. Which reminds me, did you get the tickets I sent?  
CG Jr: I did. Trust me when I say that you are a complete joy to talk to, but I have to get back to training my pupils.  
Nero: Of course, Sensei...don't let me keep you. Goodbye.  
Paige: It was nice to see you.  
CG Jr. : Likewise.  
Nero: *leaves the studio* Ready to go?  
Paige: Yeah, where should we go next?  
Nero: Sightseeing, babe. Get whatever you want.  
Paige: Awwwwww, you're sweet.  
Nero: Don't get used to it.  
Paige: Oh, I know.

(After two hours...)  
Nero: Get in the car, we have one more place to visit.  
Paige: I'm pretty sure that my black muscle car is faster.  
Nero: Wasn't even a fair race, your fine ass cheated and scyphened gas out of my car.  
Paige: Oh, you're still on that?  
Nero: Just get in the damn car.  
Paige: *gets in* Where are we going?  
Nero: *sighs* We're going to visit some old friends.

20 minutes later...  
Nero: Here we are...this is going to be a drag.  
Paige: What is?  
Nero: You'll see. *knocks on door, door opens*  
AJ Lee: ...you're kidding, right? What are you doing here?  
Nero: Can't I just visit?  
AJ Lee: No...and out of all people you bring...  
Paige: It's real nice to see you too...April.  
AJ Lee: Anyway, why are you here?  
Nero: I need to talk to Phil. Again, how many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry.  
AJ Lee: I don't care. Besides, Phil is not here.  
Phil Brooks: Yeah, I am...April, it's been two years, let it go.  
Paige: Two years since what?  
Nero: Since I almost put Phil in a wheelchair...accidentally of course.  
Phil: It's water under the bridge for me, come in, I was just making dinner.  
Nero: Thanks. You have a nice home.  
AJ Lee: In which you won't be staying long...  
Phil: AJ...be nice, in case you didn't notice, Shawn is a different person from before.  
AJ: That remains to be seen...and why is my former tag team partner here?  
Paige: Because I am Shawn's girlfriend...and pretty much a mother of his child.  
Phil: *laughing* No way...this is precious.  
AJ Lee: Are you serious...you, me, the living room.  
Phil: Well that escalated quickly.  
Nero: You're telling me, I know that things haven't been well between us ever since I was reckless in that ring...  
Phil: Don't worry about it, man. Get yourself some pasta, and some steak, and let's eat. The girls will join us in time.  
Nero: Did you at least season the steak?  
Phil: Season?  
Nero: Oh my God...  
Phil: I'm kidding, man.  
Nero: Don't joke about that...seriously.

(Living room)  
AJ Lee: You're seriously involved with this guy?  
Paige: Why do you have a problem with that? Shawn is a good guy.  
AJ Lee: He is a loose cannon that can explode at any given second. He is the last person I expect with a child, or any life for that matter.  
Paige: Why don't you mind your damn business? Shawn is doing a great job of taking care of me. He's already frustrated with enough shit as it is, he doesn't need you jumping down his throat.  
AJ Lee: I'll hold you to that, I just don't want anything to happen down the line. Sooo...pregnant, huh?  
Paige: Shut up.

(Kitchen)  
Nero: ...so I asked if he could give him a spear for me, and Batista actually did it and broke his ribs.  
Phil: No way, seriously? *laughs*  
Nero: Yep. It wasn't my fault. *laughs*  
Phil: Hey girls, about time, I thought there was going to be a catfight.  
Nero: Which I can't allow, because of Saraya's condition. Now let's eat. I'll eat again...  
AJ Lee: You're actually concerned about her and your kid's welfare?  
Nero: Always.  
Phil: I think we missed the part about him eating again...

(7:00pm)  
Phil: Come on, let's watch Raw, I heard that they are in Los Angeles.  
Nero: They are, but other than me and Saraya, what else is happening on Raw?  
10 mins later.  
Michael: (TV) Aiyanna is signalling another Tombstone and she hits it! Summer Rae is out! (1, 2, 3!) She wins...  
Paige: God, that was brutal!  
Nero: You're telling me.  
AJ Lee: Thank goodness it's over.  
Phil: Well the champion is coming out...  
John Cena: (TV) You know, I took a good look at my next challenge and I am not surprised that he is not here tonight, he is at home licking his wounds...  
Nero: ...and I thought that Styles was mediocre on the mic...  
Phil: *chuckles*  
John Cena: (TV) What I am surprised at is that he went back to his dump that's unsurprisingly a war zone for failures just like him...  
Nero: I'm sorry, what?  
Phil: I'm pretty sure that I'm getting offended.  
John Cena: (TV) He is from The westside of Chicago, but really it's a place for lazy ass bums...then again, all of Chicago is lazy nowadays...  
Paige: Whoa...uncalled for!  
Nero: Who the fuck does he think he is, talking about where I come from?  
John Cena: (TV) The only way he is going to take this championship away from me is if he kills me, but I don't even think he has the balls to kill me...  
Nero: That's it, I'm tapping that bitch out.  
AJ Lee: For now, just this once, I'll take it back, kick his ass...  
Paige: ...big time.  
Nero: You have my tickets?  
Phil: *smiles* We sure do.  
Nero: Good, I want you in the front row while it happens...

(Raw, Raleigh, North Carolina)  
Natalya: Hey Saraya...oh, nice baby bump!  
Paige: Wait a minute, how do you know?  
Natalya: I could tell, you're actually glowing!  
Paige: Thanks, Nero has been a lot of help, coping with all of it.  
Natalya: Where is the father anyway?  
Paige: Almost here, he was at the Okami/Gracie for seventeen hours straight during the week.  
Natalya: I guess he was taking what John said pretty hard.  
Paige: I don't blame him, Cena took it too far this time. I might as well announce my pregnancy. Oh, there's Nero. How's it going babe?  
Nero: Fine, honey...It's time for me to start tapping people out...  
Paige: Cena's in for a rude awakening.

A/N: Nero's about to start shredding people, never disrespect a Chicagoan, especially a West Chicagoan, who will be the first person to tap to the Bad Intention, or the Calf Killer? If you want to suggest two victims before WrestleMania, send a message. Read and review.


	26. Becoming the Dream

Rise of the Wolf: Chapter 26

This is the second to last chapter for this story, so we are getting extremely close to the end, so thank you guys for reading. On another note, me and Aiyanna Vladimirescu (yes, she's real...) We are collaborating on a story we have worked on in the past, It's called Angelic Force and it's a different type of wrestling story as far as also combining anime side plot and supernatural forces, but check it out on her account. I think we started it off well.

Chapter 26: Becoming the Dream (Raw Arena, One week later San Diego...7:00pm)

Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw! It's six days before WrestleMania!  
Lillian Garcia: *Fistful of Steel plays* The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from The Matrix and trained in Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 205lbs, the 2016 Royal Rumble winner, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: Nero has been on the warpath since last week, putting Ryback in the Calf Killer submission, and he tapped until he let the hold go.  
Jerry Lawler: He's sending Cena a message and now he is going against Bo Dallas. *bell rings* Here we go and oh my God, right into the armbar, will Bo Dallas tap out, he escapes, and he is lured into a DDT!  
Michael: Nero switches into the Bad Intention submission hold, his arm is breaking, Dallas taps out! *bell rings*  
Lillian: Here is your winner; The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: Finally, Nero lets go of the hold... *Nero picks up microphone*  
Nero: ...Is that it? Hunter, Stephanie...is this the best that you send me? Hey Cena, that title is mine...and I'm going to kick your ass and take it. *music plays*  
Jerry: He's picking a fight and WrestleMania and he wants to finish it.

(Backstage, offscreen, after the show)  
Nero: Saraya, now is the right time.  
Paige: Okay, everybody listen up! *everyone turns around* I have something to tell you, I'm taking major time off from the WWE, because of this major announcement. Stephanie: Well, I'm sure all of us are happy to hear it. Paige: Okay...I'm pregnant. *loud gasps*  
Xavier Woods: With who?  
Nero: With me, you idiot.  
Natalya: Congratulations, guys!  
Kofi: Yeah man, have that youngin!  
Daniel: Alright, cool guys!  
Bellas: Congrats!  
Kevin: Sweet deal.  
Bayley: Yay!  
Paige: I didn't think that everyone would be okay with this.  
Stephanie: Of course we are, we know how important children are. Congratulations guys.  
Hunter: Yeah, Shawn, now you'll be building that crib...  
Nero: Don't remind me. *smiles, everyone claps*

(Chicago, Illinois...WrestleMania, backstage)  
Nero: That went a little better than I expected.  
Paige: What a relief that was...what's in the box?  
Nero: You know how we always play Soul Calibur, well I got some new gear...  
Paige: *looks in the box* Oh hell no, seriously?  
Nero: Yeah, babe I have to get ready...I'll see you two after the match, I want to go home and take care of you.  
Paige: Of course.  
(30 mins later...offscreen)  
Nero: *puts in contact lenses, door knocks* Come in.  
Hunter: Hey, what's going on?  
Nero: Nothing much. Hunter: Listen, I'm not in character right now, I just want to say that whatever happens in the match, you are the future of this company.  
Nero: Thanks.

Announcer: WWE Network presents WrestleMania 32! *pyro explodes*  
(2 hours, 30 minutes later...)  
Aiyanna: Hey Shawn, I won the Divas Championship!  
Nero: Congratulations.  
Aiyanna: Thanks bro, and good luck out there.

(Soldier Field Arena)  
*lights dimming* SC Narrator: Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. *spotlight appears on Soul Edge on the stage, hellfire explodes* Nightmare appears! *Indestructible by Disturbed plays, toaster rises slowly*  
Michael: Oh my God...  
JBL: What the hell is that?!  
Jerry: It looks like a monster!  
Michael: More like an Azure Knight, and look at that large monstrosity of an arm picking up that large sword, walking towards the ring, King, do you know who that is?  
Jerry: No I don't! I wished that it wasn't coming this way!  
JBL: It's getting in the ring! *Nightmare lifts Soul Edge, thunder rumbles* It's hideous.  
Jerry: Why is it in the ring? Why?!  
*My Time Is Now plays*  
JBL: Well the champion is running to the ring, but is he sure that he wants to be in the ring with that?  
*music fades, spotlight hits the ring*  
Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! (Audience: Holy City, Holy City!) Introducing first, the challenger, from Holy City, Chicago, Illinois: weighing in at 205lbs, The One, Nightmare! *removes helmet slowly, audience roars loudly*  
Michael: Wait a minute?! It's N-N-Nero Okami! The One himself!  
JBL: No way!  
Jerry: He looks incredibly different, looks at his bright red eyes! *Nero removes the rest of the armor*  
Lillian: ...and the opponent from West Newberry, Massachusetts; weighing in at 250lbs, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena! *audience boos loudly, referee raises championship*  
Lillian: By the order of the Authority, this is now no holds barred!  
Commentators: WHAT?! *bell rings*  
Michael: Nero, with the Okamibuster! (1, 2...) Cena kicks out...Attitude Adjustment by Cena! (1, 2...) Nero kicks out! Cena's going to get a weapon!  
JBL: A steel chair...  
Jerry: Nero kicks the chair in the face of Cena! They are taking this to the outside of the ring, and Cena slams Nero through the barricade!  
JBL: He's not moving...now Cena is removing the announce table and stands on it.  
Michael: Nero with a spear through the table! Cena paid for it, he paid for it by that spear! Now he slowly setting up the other announce table, and he side steps Cena and Cena goes against the steel steps! Head is exposed!  
JBL: What is he grabbing? *Nero grabs Soul Edge*  
Jerry: Wait a minute that large sword!  
Michael: It's called Soul Edge, and look out! *Nero swings Soul Edge, Cena dodges and top step flies off* Oh my God! He was trying to decapitate Cena's head from his shoulders! Attitude Adjustment by Cena! (1, 2...) Nero kicks out! Nero kicks Cena in the side of the face! Chicago Crush, picks him up, spinning Okamibuster! *Nero smiles at Phil* Cena is attempting the Attitude Adjustment, countered by Nero, is he? (Crowd cheers) G.T.S.! (1, 2, 3!) Nero has beaten John Cena!  
Jerry: I can't believe it!  
Lillian: Here's your winner and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The One, Nero Okami!  
Michael: This 22 year old kid has reached the top of the mountain! He is the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion!  
Cena: You were the better man tonight. *extends hand*  
Nero: Thanks. *hoist up for G.T.S.*  
Michael: Wait a minute?! GTS!  
JBL: What he do that for? *music plays*  
Michael: The new champion established his place on the top of the mountain!  
Audience: Holy City, Holy City!  
Michael: This crowd is going nuts, they are scrambling to the ring side! Goodnight from Chicago, Illinois!  
*pyro explodes*

(Backstage, offscreen)

Phil: That was awesome! GTS, picture perfect.  
Nero: Thanks...  
Kofi: We are all having a WrestleMania after party at the Hilton man! Come with us.  
Nero: As much as I would love to go...I rather not. I want to go back to my loft, and celebrate with my girlfriend.  
Kofi: *smiles* No worries, I understand. Again, congrats champ.  
Nero: Thanks guys. *all leave* What do you say Saraya, you want to go home?  
Paige: Sounds like a plan to me.

A/N: Thank you for reading, this was a wonderful story, I love you readers, read and review. Feedback is welcomed. I will make more stories in the future. Be on the lookout.


	27. Epilouge

Rise of the Wolf: Epilogue

This is the absolute final chapter of this concept, I could not be any happier to finish the story, for those that stuck by me with the story, you are one hell of an audience. I am also one hell of a novice to write this, and I will not stop writing for as long as my hands are able to move.

Final: Epilogue...20 years later...

Referee: 1, 2, 3! *Chain by BACK-ON plays*  
Michael: They did it! Father and son win the WWE Tag Team Championships!  
Byron: I don't believe it!  
Jojo: Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions...Israel and Nero Okami!  
Michael: As former Divas Champion and Hall of Famer, Paige cheers on as her husband and son as they become Champions, both of them are laying besides each other as the crowd cheers!  
Aiyanna: Yeah, Shawn! He did it, yeah Izzi!  
(In the ring)  
Nero: Honestly, I am relieved that the match is over...  
Israel: Are you?  
Nero: Yeah. When I won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for the first time twenty years ago, and your mother told me that she was pregnant with you, I wanted to make sure that you were a respectable young man growing up. I also come to terms with another note.  
Israel: What?  
Nero: That we both suck at wrestling, Izzi.  
Israel: *chuckles* It's true...we are awful.  
Nero: ...but I'm glad that you turned out the way you did. Your mother and I are proud of you.  
Israel: Thanks, dad.  
Nero: No problem, now let's get up, your mother is coming to ring.  
Israel: How did you...  
Nero: I sensed a dark presence...  
Michael: As they both finally get up, they are presented with the Tag Team Championships. This crowd in Chicago is going on with a frenzy, as father and son become champions! *song ends*

(20 years ago...flashback)  
Paige: What if we aren't good parents?  
Nero: We will be.  
Paige: I'm a little scared...  
Nero: I'll be along for the ride. He'll be a great kid...I won't leave you both.  
Paige: Promise?  
Nero: I promise.

(Nero Okami's accomplishments)  
8x WWE World Heavyweight Champion  
-Longest Reign: 345 days  
6x Intercontinental Champion  
2x Tag Team Champion w/Israel  
2x NXT Champion United States Champion  
-Triple Crown Champion  
-Grand Slam Champion  
15 WrestleMania appearances (10-5)  
Member of Evolution

(Outside WWE)  
6x IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion  
4x IWGP Heavyweight Champion  
\- Longest Reign: 150 days  
\- The only guy to hold the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and the IWGP Heavyweight Championship simultaneously.  
2x IWGP Intercontinental Champion  
4 Wrestle Kingdom appearances  
Member of The Bullet Club

One accomplished wrestler...


End file.
